Free My Heart
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: When she was 8 she left, now after 10 years Scarlett returns to La Push hoping to find the happiness she lost when she left. She never expected to get involved in a world she never knew existed but can she turn away from the one she never forgot? JacobXOC
1. Prologue: Return

AN: This is my first Twilight fic now that I am going to take a short break from Covenant fics. Let me know what you think and REVIEW…when you review it makes my fingers type faster. Thanks for reading!!

Home--- it's a word that generally has a deep meaning for many people. It was the reason that Scarlett Carsley found herself on a plane heading steadily for Washington. After ten long years she was finally going home to the one and only place she had ever considered home--- the one place she'd ever been truly happy. The thought brought a pause to the steady skilled strokes of her pencil on the paper of the sketch book she held in her hand. With emerald eyes she glanced out at clouds passing by allowing herself to be lost in the memories.

It was strange to think that it had been a mere ten years since her family had moved to New York. Ten years ago was when all the pain and misery had begun. When her father received a promotion he'd been unable to pass on the opportunity and so her father, her mother and herself moved to New York with the hopes of beginning a new life. Unfortunately, barely year after the move her father died after being hit by a drunk driver on his way home from work. Her mother couldn't handle the loss. Scarlett was well aware that the only thing that kept her going over the years that followed was Scarlett. Although she never showed it Scarlett knew that her mother was constantly overcome with sorrow. Most nights she could hear her mother crying in her room when she thought no one was around to hear.

In order to be with her mother and to help out around the house Scarlett spent a lot of time at home leaving with only a few close friends as a result. She never minded. When she was thirteen the depression finally began to take its effect of her mother and she fell ill. During those years as her mother began to waste away she would spend as much time as possible with her often drawing and painting for her. In those dark days her mother would tell her that her that Scarlett herself and the paintings and sketches she made for her were the only rays of sunshine in an otherwise dreary world. Eventually her mother finally gave into the illness.

The dark memories swirled in her mind sending a pang of pain through her heart. A month ago she might have cried but her tears had long since dried up. The devastation had worn away as she came to realize that it was for the best. Now, her mother was free from all the pain and misery that she had lived with for nearly nine years. Scarlett knew that neither of her parents would've wanted her to wallow in the same misery. They would've much rather have her move on and be free from the darkness that had clouded their lives for so long--- to finally find true happiness.

Now she was finally going home where she'd live with her mother's sister and her son. She was finally going back to La Push--- the only place she could ever think of as home. The thought of returning the place where her family had been happy she couldn't help but smile. She found herself wondering how La Push might have changed in the ten years since leaving or how much all the friends and family she'd left had changed. With her lips still curved in a smile Scarlett turned her attention from the passing clouds outside the window back to her sketch book. When she looked down at the paper she felt a sudden pang of annoyance at the familiar boyish features and deep eyes that stared back at her. Annoyed she flipped the sketch book shut and carelessly through it back into her battered denim messenger bag.

Hopefully some things--- some people--- had changed more than others.


	2. Ch 1: Familiar

AN:

I AM SORRY about the late update. Normally it doesn't take me so long but when I got back to my dorm after break I realized I forgot my laptop at home. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and REVIEW…when you review it makes me want to type!!!

Scarlett looked out the window at the passing scenery. Since the moment she had climbed into Embry's truck an awkward silence had fallen over them. It had been years since she'd last seen her cousin. Apparently in those ten years he'd grown up--- a lot. When she had first seen him waiting for her in the airport if he hadn't been so noticeable with his height and lean but muscular form she wouldn't have believed it was him. Despite the near unbelievably of Embry's current looks she'd been ecstatic to see him. If she hadn't known that he'd poke fun at her she may have cried.

While she was only younger than Embry by a few months she'd followed him around like a puppy when they were kids. He had always complained of it but even then she could tell that he didn't mind it as much as he let on. On the reservation she stood out like a sore thumb with her lighter skin, reddish brown hair and green eyes that she inherited from her father. As a result she often was a favorite target of the bullies in school, however, Embry had always been one of the first to stand up for her. Even now the kindness that he had always possessed remained in his strong features bringing gentleness to his massiveness. Thankfully it was near impossible for any number of years to wipe away Embry's natural lucky go manner. Despite the quietness in the car the awkwardness seemed to simply fade away until there was nothing left but the comfortable atmosphere of two friends.

Unfortunately, for a moment Scarlett allowed a single thought to slip through her mind. In that moment she remembered a little boy with deep chocolate eyes and hair and russet skin as he taunted and laughed at her expense followed by the same boy pushing her away until she fell. As the memories briefly flooded her mind Scarlett felt a strange familiar pain shoot through her heart. However, just as quickly as the memories came they left taking the unwanted feeling with them.

Embry like his usual self couldn't hold the silence for long and he was soon conversing with her as if they had never been apart. Within seconds of them beginning to catch up the thought of the young brown eyed boy drifted completely out of her mind.

"Quil, Jacob and the others are excited to see you," Embry suddenly mentioned.

It was the single name that had Scarlett stiffening in her seat. Once again the previous thoughts drifted right back into her mind. It was as if she could hear every taunt and feel every push that she had suffered at the boy's hands in their years as kids on the reservation before she'd left. With those memories the familiar unwanted sensation filled her heart once again as well. While she knew it had been years since those times the feelings and memories still stung bringing a wave of annoyance crashing over her.

As if sensing her decent into annoyance Embry quickly changed the subject all the while however, a knowing smile stretched across his face.

"The other guys are going to be surprised when they see you."

"What's that suppose to meaning?" Scarlett asked with a smirk of her own.

"You've grown up," he answered simply as if it were obvious causing Scarlett to burst into laughter.

"I could say the same for you Embry. What have you been doing since I left--- steroids?" she replied jokingly.

"A lot can change in ten years," he laughed before adding on a serious note, "People can change."

His words caught Scarlett by surprise and as she glanced over to Embry beside her she found him glancing at her with a knowing look. She should've known that if anyone would be able to figure out how she was feeling and why it would be Embry. Although, it didn't mean she had to like his little talent.

"Don't be an idiot," she snapped.

Embry's only reply to her remark was a husky chuckle before doing as she asked and turning the subject away from the certain someone who riled her up to catching up on the past ten years of their lives.

As they continued to drive back toward the reservation from the airport Scarlett couldn't help but be enthralled by the scenery outside her window. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Everything was green mossy and thriving. True the sunny blue skies weren't often seen in Forks but the gray skies as the sun attempted to shine through had never bothered her. She had actually found the misty ethereal look that the grayness gave to her home to be beautiful. Growing up away from Forks and the reservation had inspired many of her drawings when she felt homesick for the place she had always loved. The air had always been clean and fresh in La Push, completely different from the murky air of New York.

Talking with Embry felt like old times and by the time Emrby pulled into the driveway of the Call residence it seemed as if they'd only been talking for a few short minutes.

The Call house was a basic two story yellow house with a quaint front porch that overlooked the surrounding forest. The houses of her old childhood friends weren't too far beyond the trees as well as the house where she'd lived with her parents. The close proximity through the forest had always made it easy for her to visit Embry and follow him around with their group of friends.

Before Scarlett could even step out of the truck Embry was already hauling her luggage toward the house. The ease in which he carried the heavy bags with ease didn't escape Scarlett's notice but she quickly let it slide as she followed him up the porch steps into the house. Stepping into the house Scarlett was amazed by house different the house looked. Aunt Jackie had always enjoyed her projects. Looking around the fact that her aunt ran the house was apparent by the many female touches that littered the homey rooms of the house. She couldn't help but smile at how strange someone as large and so obviously male as her cousin looked among the womanly touches.

"Mom made a project out of my room for you. I am not here as much so I moved into the guest bedroom so you'd have more room," Embry informed her heading up the stairs where she remembered his room was.

As she stepped inside the room Scarlett had to applaud her aunt's handy work. From what she remembered of Embry's room it had been painted in masculine yet boyish shades of navy and brown. The nearly constant mess that had always seemed to be a part of his room had only added to the 'boy' factor of his bedroom. Scarlett was pretty sure that if she yet to his new bedroom now she'd find a pretty similar room from what she remembered this room had once been--- he'd changed, but she doubted he'd changed that much.

Now the room was painted in light shades of yellow and purple that contrasted with the dark violet the curtains fluttering at the open window that overlooked the backyard. Next to the window, Jackie had set up her bed with a silky white comforter and matching deep violet sheets and fluffy pillows. From the desk and closet on the other side of the room everything had been redone in anticipation of her arrival.

"What do you think?" Embry asked with a wide grin as he dropped her luggage haphazardly at the foot of the bed.

"I love it. It's hard to believe it was every your room," Scarlett laughed.

"Me and mom just wanted you to be happy," he told her sincerely.

Unable to stop herself Scarlett suddenly flung herself at Embry wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. When she first touched the bare skin of his uncovered muscled arms she was taken aback by the high temperature that was leaking off his skin. She could even feel the heat through the cotton of his sleeveless shirt. However, as happy as she was the strangeness of the heat didn't quite make it to the forefront of her mind.

"Thanks Embry," she told him giving him one last squeeze before releasing him.

In that next moment they heard a loud slam echo from down stairs followed by hurried footsteps making their way up the stairs. Seconds later the familiar face of her aunt Jackie appeared in the doorway. Scarlett never had the chance to utter a word before her aunt pulled her into a vise like hug and began to chatter so hurriedly that Scarlett could barely make out a single word she said. Unable to speak or breath at the moment Scarlett just allowed her aunt to run through her tangent and enjoy the fact that she hadn't changed at all from her happy go lucky yet slightly overbearing self. Just when she thought she was going to run out of air Embry came to her rescue prying his mother's arms away from her.

"I missed you too Aunt Jackie," Scarlett told her aunt with as big of a smile as she could manage while she attempted to catch her breath. "I love the room. Thank you."

"You deserve it honey and I am so glad you decided to come and live with us. I always did think of you as a daughter myself. It was always so cute how you would always follow little Embry around---."

Jackie never got the opportunity to finish her sentence when Embry brought her to a halt recognizing that his mother was dangerously close to reciting baby stories of himself. Even if Scarlett was fully aware of most likely involved in the majority of any story Jackie would have to tell of Embry he wasn't about to let her bring up the many embarrassing memories again.

"Scarlett has to get ready! Remember the party mom?" Embry quickly said pushing his mother out the door as he left himself.

Just before he shut the door to leave he turned back to a wide eyes Scarlett.

"There's a little welcome back bonfire down at the beach tonight for you. Everyone's going to be there. Get ready, but don't take too."

"Just because I am a girl it doesn't mean I take forever to get ready Embry!" Scarlett called out as he shut the door knowing it was exactly what he had been implying.

Still chuckling to herself Scarlett turned away from the door and heaved one of her suitcases up onto the bed its weight making it slightly difficult. After a few failed attempts she instead opted to leave it on the ground for now until she got the chance to unpack them. Flipping the first one open she began to rummage through her clothes pulling out an outfit befitting of the occasion. In the end she chose her favorite pair of faded skinny leg jeans and a deep teal green t-shit. Knowing how it could get slightly chilly at night especially on La Push beach Scarlett added a white zip up hoodie to the assemble. To finish her outfit she chose her favorite pair of white flats.

With her outfit laid out on the bed Scarlett proceeded to undress to get ready for the bonfire at the beach. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought of seeing all her friends again. As she continued to get ready her mind barely registered the sound of the door closing from downstairs or the footsteps making their way upstairs. Suddenly just as she was left in nothing but her bra and panties her bedroom door swung open. Surprised Scarlett's eyes darted to the door to find a tall muscular figure with russet skin and short dark hair that still managed to be shaggy standing in the door way. When her eyes caught his familiar chocolate brown ones a deep sense of recognition suddenly came over her.


	3. Ch 2: Imprint

In that moment all she could do was stare back at him in wide eyed surprise as he stood frozen in place looking back at her in pure shock. For a moment she couldn't help but to allow her gaze free rein to look him up and down. While Embry had grown tall lean and muscular the guy standing in front of her now was completely different. He looked to be as tall as Embry but his muscles were much more pronounced which was easy enough to tell since he wore little more than a tattered t shit and cut off jean shorts that seemed dangerously low on his hips. As her eyes took in the sight of him for a moment they rested on his strong arms before once again meet with his.

In her shock all Scarlett could do was to look at him wondering what he would do next. She wondered who he was and why he looked so familiar. She wondered why he was staring at her with such a shocked expression across his face or why a faint blush had begun to creep through his russet skin. Suddenly realization washed over her when she looked down and found that she was still wearing practically nothing. The surprise quickly faded away to be replaced with anger and embarrassment.

She didn't need a mirror to know that a similar red tint was creeping its way across her skin. The red hot feeling was enough to become aware of its presence. Unfortunately for her the red creeping over her was much more pronounced with her fair skin. It was at that moment that the mix of her anger and embarrassment caused her to snap. The boy standing in her door barely had time to react before objects from the room were suddenly being hurled at him. However, it wasn't the objects that Scarlett was throwing at him that knocked him out of his shock but the sound of her voice as she suddenly began angrily yelling at him giving him the chance to dodge her onslaught of random objects.

At first he attempted to explain himself but as objects continued to be hurled at him from across the room he didn't get much of a chance to do so. After a few minutes he began to wonder where exactly the objects she was throwing were coming from as there seemed to be no end to them. It was then that Embry appeared from down the hall running up the room that was once his at the sound of his cousin's angry screams. The moment that he appeared in the doorway he found himself caught off guard by a shoe flying toward him and was barely able to dodge it.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry asked his cousin and his best friend who still stood in the door way.

Looking at his friend Emrby took notice of the look on his face. It was as if he wasn't even there and that all that mattered was what he was looking at with such a look of wonder and shock. Turning away from him to glance at his cousin Emrby was shocked himself to find her dressed in little more than her underwear. Unfortunately for Emrby his presence in the room didn't bring Scarlett under any better of a mood. Suddenly she was once again flinging things through the air toward the two boys yelling angrily at both of them.

"You idiots! Get the hell out of here! Learn to knock!"

Emrby quickly shook off his surprise and pulled his friend away and shut the bedroom door before another one of Scarlett's projectiles could make hit one of its targets.

The moment that the door was closed behind the two boys Scarlett huffed in annoyance letting the object in her hand drop back to the floor. Looking around she took notice that the room was a mess after her bout of anger. Huffing in annoyance she moved to tidy up the mess she had made all the while cursing her cousin and whoever the boy that had come barging unannounced into her new room while she was practically naked. As she tidied up the room her anger and embarrassment began to subside.

Little by little her room was returned to order but her green gaze rested on the last thing that had fallen to the floor. Kneeling down Scarlett picked up the precious stuffed rabbit with long floppy ears that she'd kept treasured since childhood, its brown fur still soft beneath her fingers after so many years. As she looked down at the precious reminder of her childhood Scarlett suddenly froze. In that moment the memory of the boy's familiar face and deep penetrating chocolate eyes flashed through her mind matching them with those of a boy she knew only too well. The features of the tall muscular boy with brown eyes that had been standing in her doorway were undoubtedly the same, while much more matured features of the boy she had known long ago. Jacob Black--- the same boy that had given her the stuffed rabbit she now held--- the same boy she'd drawn in her sketch book numerous times--- the same boy she'd loved long ago as a little girl--- the same boy that was the only misery of her happy childhood--- the same boy that she'd never been able to forget.

It had been years since she'd seen him or heard from him. On her last day at the reservation before her family moved he'd never come to see her unlike the rest of her friends. She couldn't say she was surprised by him not being there. He'd spent most of his time making it obvious that he didn't care much for her presence with all the jokes and mean comments she'd endured from him in the past. She loved her cousin but even now Scarlett could admit that back then she'd followed him around in the hopes of getting closer to Jacob. Back then she'd always hoped that Jacob would one day accept her. Yet, as close as she'd wanted to be to him there was a side of herself that had always resented the way he'd treated her only the part of her that wanted to be with him had been strong enough to overcome the resentment and allowed her to forgive him. Only now things had changed. They'd both grown up--- especially Jake. She wasn't a little girl seeking out acceptance from her crush anymore and now there wasn't that side of herself to hold back the flood of resentment.

The ass hadn't even had the decency to come and see her off with everyone else when she left. It was obvious that he'd never thought of her as anything else but an annoyance that always seemed to be following his best friend around.

Despite the resentment that was now flooding through her with the wave of memories Scarlett carefully placed the precious stuffed toy in its proper place on her bed. With the room completely back in order she sighed and turned back to her dressing while making every attempt to get her childhood nemesis's beautiful brown eyes out of her mind.

Outside the room Embry dragged his friend downstairs a safe distance from Scarlett and her temper. Jacob was still speechless beside him with the same look of shocked wonderment lighting his eyes. Embry couldn't help but find his friend's behavior strange. Jacob wasn't one to just stand idly by while an angry half naked girl was throwing things at him. The thought of his little cousin half dressed in front of Jacob brought forth a little pang of annoyance but he quickly pushed it aside. At the very least he would've had the decency to leave the room rather than just stand their staring at her in shock.

Suddenly a thought came to Embry's mind--- a possible explanation for his friend's strange behavior. Could it be?

"Jacob! Jake! Come on man snap out of it!" Embry said punching Jake's arm in the attempt to snap him out of his shocked state.

The hard punch to the arm finally succeeded in snapping Jake back into reality, however, the look of wonderment didn't leave his eyes. Looking to Embry, Jake tried to find his words--- any words.

"Who's she?" he asked deciding it would be best to start off with the basics, plus at that moment it was all he could manage to mutter.

"Scarlett," Embry answered simply paying close attention to Jake's every look and movement. The moment that he spoke the name the new wave of surprise that crashed over Jake was evident. "Don't you remember that I told you she was moving in with me and my mom a few weeks ago? Her parents died Jake--- I know I told you that."

"I forgot," Jake muttered still too surprised to say anything else.

"Do you want to tell me why you couldn't muster the strength to move when you walked in on her dressing?" Emrby asked his voice tainted with a little of his protectiveness for his cousin. "Something obviously happened. You were starring at her as if you'd seen something--- amazing." When Jake didn't answer Embry continued. "Did you imprint on Scarlett, Jake?"

It was with those words that Jake finally regained his ability of movement and speech. Not knowing what else to do Jake began to pace around the living room where he stood with Embry. While Emrby hadn't imprinted himself he wasn't blind. Jake knew he didn't even have to confirm Embry's suspicion as he was already sure that Embry had only asked out of politeness.

"Oh man--- you got some work cut out for you," Embry laughed at his friend confirming that he already knew what Jake would've answered his question the word 'yes'.

"You're not helping!" Jake grumbled as he continued to pace across the living room floor.

Jake became lost in thought nearly forgetting that Embry was standing only a few feet away. All he could think about was--- her. The moment he'd opened the door to the bedroom that had once been Embry's and caught sight of her the world had come to a crashing halt. Everything fell away until there was only her in his world. He felt the iron treads weave himself to her. In that moment nothing else mattered but her.

After his accident reunion with Scarlett there was no doubt in Jake's mind that Scarlett was no longer the scrawny little eight year old girl with pig tales that he knew ten years ago. Now--- she had grown into a beautiful young woman as he always knew she would. To many her beauty would be seen as conventional but to Jake she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her Indian heritage was apparent to him while to others it would seem difficult to see. Her skin was much more fair than his barely glowing a light golden brown. Her hair fell in long brown red tinted waves just barely past her shoulders. He was sure that in the sun the red in her hair would seem to glow. It was her eyes that had entrapped him more than anything--- as they always had. They were the same as he remembered them a beautiful mossy forest green. Only he could see that in the years since she'd left they had seen more pain that she'd ever needed to experience. She was his imprint and from now on he'd insure that she no longer had to go through all the pain she had over the years.

Jake realized however that there was one problem. His past with Scarlett would definitely cause some problems in getting close to her. He had no doubt that she wouldn't easily welcome 'his' presence as he was doubtful that she had forgotten anything. Suddenly a wave of regret washed over him as the memories flooded back.

When they kids Scarlett had been a constant presence in his life as she always seemed to be attached to Embry. If she wasn't with Embry for some reason she would find her way to him. She had always been content to play with the boys preferring their company in climbing trees and playing on the beach--- even when he would be so cruel to her. There had always been something about Scarlett that Jake had never been able to handle in the way he wanted to. Instead he had always seemed to treat her with disdain and cruelty. He had always loved her hair and he had always loved her eyes. He had always protected her standing up for her against bullies without her knowledge. He had always loved having her around but he never wanted her to know. He thought back to all the times he'd called her names. He thought back to all the times he'd pushed her away. He thought back to all the times he made her cry. The knowledge that he had been the reason for her tears so many times was nearly unbearable. No matter what he had to make things right because now he wanted nothing more than to be with Scarlett--- to protect her--- to be her friend--- and to love her--- as he had always wanted to.

Seemingly losing his strength as the thoughts swirled chaotically in his head Jake allowed himself to fall into one of the recliners in the room. Looking up at Embry he was met with the knowing eyes and smile of his friend bring a hint of annoyance to join the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

"This is going to be interesting," Emrby drawled obviously getting some entertainment out of Jake's situation. Emrby was fully aware of how stubborn his cousin could be as well as how stubborn his friend could be. "We'll meet you at the beach for the party." Chuckling softly to himself Embry left Jake alone to make his way back up stairs.

Sighing, Jake got to his feet and left the house heading for the woods in the direction of his own house. He wanted to tell Embry that he'd go to the party with him and Scarlett but decided against it. Scarlett was most likely still a little upset with him for walking in on her while she was dressing. For the moment he shouldn't push his luck. He would wait to see her at the beach and hopefully start to redeem himself. Once he reached the forest Jake decided against transforming. At the moment he needed time to think and sort through all the thoughts and emotions racing through him and he didn't need the rest of the pack listening in on any of it.

Emrby knocked cautiously at the door of what had once been his room. Having expected Scarlett to merely yell through the door he drew back in surprise when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a now dressed Scarlett on the other side. However, it was obvious by her glare that she was still a little upset by what had happened earlier.

"Hurry up or we'll be late," he told her with a huge grin curling over his lips knowing full well that Scarlett's fury could turn to him but also aware that she loved him too much to be angry at him for long.

With that said Embry turned and walked down the hall to his own room leaving Scarlett staring after him. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

Watching Embry walk away Scarlett huffed in annoyance slamming the door soundly behind her to ensure that he was aware of it. Taking her hair brush in hand she began to pull it through her long hair before fastening it into a messy bun and swept her bangs to the side.

As she put on the finishing touches of a little eye liner and mascara, Scarlett couldn't help but to think how it was a wonder how she had remained sane through her childhood hanging around Embry and the others. Boys were nothing but--- annoying. With that last thought in mind and with one last look at herself in the mirror attached to the back of her door Scarlett decided she was presentable and left the room to track down Embry.

AN: I loved writing this chapter and I now I am getting back into the swing of things! You REVIEW and I TYPE…that's how it works. So review and let me know what you thought. I should also clarify that I know in SM's series that Jake and Emrby and some others are younger but for my story purposes I am making them a little bit older but only by about 2 years. Other than that nothing from the series has really changed. Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 3: Care

AN: My longest chapter in a while and I had fun writing it. Just wanted to say thanks to some of the readers who reviewed and had such great things to say! I appreciate that you like my story and the way I write. I admit Reviews boost my writing ego…and that just makes me write faster.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

By the time Scarlett and Embry arrived at the party the beach was already filled with an array of people. While the party had been set in place to welcome her back Scarlett wasn't surprised to see that there was more people than were probably invited--- a lot more people considering her circle of close friends in La Push was rather small. It was habit that others would come along and join in on the party--- word did have the tendency of getting around rather quickly in La Push. However, despite the slightly crowed beach she was able to pick out the faces of her old friends. Her years away and the changes they'd all made over those years--- the many rather surprising changes they'd made by the looks of Quil and even little Seth--- hadn't changed her ability to recognize the people she'd always loved--- them spotting her right away and coming to great her also helped.

Stilling starring in surprise at the incredibly tall and muscular group of men that had once been scrawny little boys Scarlett was oblivious to everything around her. It wasn't until she suddenly found herself bombarded by all her old friends as they all descended on her in seemingly one swift movement that she was knocked out of her shock. Seth greeted her with a welcoming smile his natural sweet natured boyishness still there after so many years. It seemed that Seth was the only one of her guy friends that hadn't grown up to be massive but had retained the lankiness she remembered the younger boy possessing when they were young; however, he'd obviously grown judging by the way she had to look up to meet his eyes. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened in La Push since she'd been away and why Embry, Jake, Quil and even little Seth had--- grown.

Scarlett's musing were cut short by the sudden bear hug she found herself in as Quil's burly arms.

"I can't believe it's you Scar," Quil said with an impish grin as he spun her around. "You look like a girl!"

As much as she wanted to be annoyed with his old joke about how she'd spent so much time rolling around with him and the guys in the mud Scarlett couldn't muster even a hint of true annoyance. Instead she found herself laughing and smiling at her old friend while playfully pushing him away.

"In case you forgot Quil, I am a girl," Scarlett said chidingly.

"You've come a long way from being one of the guys," Sam Uley said with a kind smile making his presence known from where he stood behind.

At seeing her older friend Scarlett returned his smile and moved to give him a hug surprised by his gentleness despite his huge size. Standing next to him was another familiar face of Emily Young who smiled happily at her in welcome before pulling her in for a hug as well.

"No kidding she'd hot now!" Quil suddenly added earning a punch from Emrby.

"Shut up man!" Embry complained giving his friend a second punch for good measure.

Enjoying the playfully banter Scarlett laughed happy to be reunited with the people she once had to leave behind.

"Quil's right you know. You look a lot better when you're not running around wearing boy clothes," Seth mentioned matter of factly even though his huge grin ruined his attempt at seriousness.

"I think she's beautiful," a gently husky voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Surprised by the compliment as well as the obvious sincerity she'd heard in it Scarlett was even more surprised when she recognized the voice. Spinning on her heel to face the person who had spoken her eyes widened in shock to discover that her hearing wasn't impaired but the person who had spoken actually was Jacob Black. Apparently she wasn't the only one that had been surprised as the entire group suddenly fell into complete silence, even Embry and Quil who had continued to bicker.

Scarlett found herself caught in Jake's deep chocolate colored gaze. From somewhere in the back of her mind she reminded herself to say something--- preferably something snarky--- the jerk deserved it after the way he used to treat her. However, the thought never materialized. Instead she found herself once again getting lost in Jake's eyes that were locked on her. It was as if there was something entrancing about them and she couldn't look away. For some reason she felt as if in the way he looked at her she was the only one he'd ever looked at like that--- as if--- there was no one else he could ever look at like that. It was almost as if his eyes were trying to tell her something but what she couldn't say. For a brief moment Scarlett found herself wondering--- craving--- to know what his eyes were telling her so silently and yet so loudly.

"I was wondering when you'd get your ass back to La Push," a familiar rough but feminine voice spoke.

Suddenly the silent world that had formed around them broke when the voice reached her ears. For the second time that night Scarlett pulled herself out of her wondering thoughts forcing her gaze away from Jake's with a huff of annoyance. Seeing herself as silly for even considering such an outrageous thought Scarlett silently berated herself. Deciding it was best to ignore what had happened completely she looked to the direction that the voice had come from and found a sight that brought the smile back to her lips. Standing just outside the circle of friends Leah Clearwater stood watching. The older girl had changed as well since she left. Her hair was now cropped into a short pixie cut and she'd grown quit a lot taller but still not as tall as the guys had and the lean muscles beneath her copper skin didn't fail to catch her notice. Leah had always been tough but now she looked it more than she ever had and yet somehow Scarlett thought that she accomplished looking as feminine as ever.

Without the smile leaving her face Scarlett untangled herself from the boys and made her way over to Leah. While the boys watched in fascination she didn't even hesitate in flinging her arms around Leah to wrap her in a tight and friendly hug. As happy as she was to see the closest female friend she'd ever had Scarlett gave little thought to the hesitancy of Leah as she returned the hug. Still hugging her friend Scarlett never saw the glare of warning Leah flashed to their starring audience. She had no problem being a bitch to them but she wasn't about to let them think that her being kind to her best friend who she hadn't seen in years was going to change anything between them.

"Leah, it's good to see you. Have you been keeping these boys in line?" Scarlett asked jokingly.

"I do my best," Leah replied laughingly unable to keep her usual harsh manner with Scarlett.

Scarlett heard the annoyed grumbles of the guys from behind them at her and Leah's joking. Despite the fact that Leah was a few years older than herself the two of them had always been really close friends. Truthfully, Leah was the only real female friend that Scarlett had ever considered herself close to. She had no doubt that there were few secrets from her childhood that Leah knew while she had never even told Embry--- not that she doubted he didn't already know of them anyway. It was rather annoying to have a cousin you were so close to be able to read you as well as Embry could her as it made things difficult at times. She had always been able to trust Leah in the same way that Leah had always been able to trust her.

Happy to be reunited with one of her closest friends Scarlett took hold of Leah's hand intent on pulling her away to catch up without the presence of the boys and their immaturity. However, a part of herself knew she was anxious to get as far away from Jake as she possibly could at the beach. Something about the way they had looked at each other had caught her off guard--- it was a feeling that she found unsettling.

"I'll catch up with you guys later Emrby, Quil, Seth, Sam," Scarlett said to each of her friends with a smile fully aware that she had left out a single name in the same way she was fully aware that Jake's gaze continued to be locked on her.

Without another word Scarlett and a quick cold glare aimed at Jake she looped her arm through Leah's and proceeded to pull her away somewhere to talk--- somewhere away from Jake's unnerving yet captivating gaze.

"I never understood how those two got a long so well," Seth noted as they watched his sister and friend walk away down the beach before fading into the crowd.

"True, but I am more interesting in what was going on with the little starring competition," Quil spoke his attention completely on Jake who continued to star after Scarlett.

When Jake didn't make any move to answer Quil he turned to Embry for any possible answers he could get. Normally he didn't like getting involved in the personally business of his friends but this time Embry knew he wouldn't be able to get them off his back if he didn't tell them something. Besides they would figure it out themselves sooner rather than later anyway.

"Jake imprinted on Scarlett," Emrby told them matter of factly.

For a moment there was a brief pause among the group before all them including Sam burst into laughter.

"Oh man Jake you got your work cut out for you!" Quil laughed nearly in tears.

"It's not funny!" Jake grumbled angrily and walked away from them in the direction that Scarlett and Leah had disappeared in.

"I take it something already happened?" Sam asked Embry watching their friend walk away.

"A little problem," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Jake kinda walked in on Scarlett while she was changing at the house. That and I think she's still a little pissed at him."

"Can you blame her? He wasn't exactly Prince Charming," Seth mentioned.

"I think he's already realized that," Emrby replied.

"Seeing as she's his imprint he probably feels even worse than he normally would," Sam said sympathetically.

"I agree. I know how it is to just want to do what's right for her," Quil added obviously picturing Claire in his mind. "You have to admit though it is a least a little funny."

"Definitely," the rest of the guys added their lips curving into huge smirks before they all succumbed to bouts of laughter.

Jake spent the better part of twenty minutes after leaving his friends behind to laugh at his predicament looking for Scarlett. When he found her she was sitting near the bonfire next to Leah talking animatedly. For a moment Jake was shocked that Leah seemed to be smiling and talking more freely than he had ever seen her do in years. While he may have found her Jake was suddenly overcome with a nervousness that he never remembered feeling before in his life. In the past he'd always been able to cover up any nervousness that Scarlett made him feel with his mean pranks and disdainful behavior toward her. Considering that doing so now wouldn't help him he was at a loss of what to do. He knew he should start with apologizing but he doubted it would be as easy as it sounded judging by the cold glare she'd given him.

In the time it took him to work up the nerve to go and talk to her Jake was suddenly caught off guard when Scarlett's gaze suddenly met his from across the beach almost as if she'd felt him starring. She only met his gaze long enough to send him another icy glare before turning her attention back to Leah. However, Leah had taken notice of Scarlett's brief change of attention and looked up to find him. Jake had to admit that he was a little unnerved by the knowing look in Leah's eyes as if she knew exactly what was happening. He also didn't miss the silent warning glare she sent him as well. Sighing Jake realized he had no other choice but to approach Scarlett, even if it meant suffering through her furry--- as he remembered it could be quit terrifying. Their reunion earlier that night had only proved that that hadn't changed. And so he closed the distance of sandy beach between them his heart beating uncontrollably with each step he took.

Just the thought of being close to her made him anxious. Yet he couldn't deny the thrill that coursed through him at the thought as well. There was no doubt that he truly had been a fool for the way he treated her when they were kids, but now was his chance to make things right. He had to--- he wanted to. He wanted to be with her as he had wanted to then; only now he wasn't a little boy. He wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to regain her trust. He wasn't going to let her go again. The need to redeem himself in her eyes gave him the drive he needed to move forward. He wasn't going to give up now.

Scarlett felt Jake's presence the moment that he approached. She'd seen him lingering outside the circle of the bonfire starring at her from where he stood. Still unwilling to pay the boy---guy--- that had practically tortured her with his disdain in childhood any mind. She had to admit the embarrassment that she felt after having him walk in on her dressing still lingered in her mind making her even more unwilling to speak to him. Curse whatever strange connection she was feeling with him--- and his eyes that never failed in entrancing her every time she looked at him. The only thing she could think to do when she'd found him watching her was send him a quick glare and ignore him in the hopes that he'd keep his distance. Unfortunately, it seemed as if her hopes were in vain when he finally come forward. In the same way she felt him approach her Scarlett felt the unsettling feeling return to the pit of her stomach--- only strangely enough it wasn't the bad sort of unsettling--- more of the confused sort. What she found most unsettling was that she didn't mind his closeness. For a moment the thought that she wanted to be close to him--- as she always had--- drifted through her mind but she quickly stomped it down as she had thought herself to do long ago.

"Scarlett, I thought we should talk. I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to you yet since you got back," Jake spoke as he stood over her. "And I thought that I should apologize for earlier."

Scarlett couldn't stop herself from thinking how beautiful she found his voice to be gentle and yet deep and husky at the same time. Even better was listening to him say her name. Realizing the direction of her thoughts she shook them away.

Keeping her eyes adverted from Jake in the fear that she'd once again found herself caught in their brown depths. Without a word she merely got to her feet motioned for Leah to follow her and walked away. As she walked away she found herself cursing for the fact that doing so was a lot harder than it should be.

Jake sighed as he watched Scarlett walk away stiffening when Leah glanced behind flashing him a laughing smile. Having the guys laugh at his predicament was one thing but having Leah laughing at him too was nearly unbearable. Cursing himself Jake determinedly followed after the retreating girls. When he caught up with them the sight that greeted him was less than pleasurable. From the distance that separated them Jake watched as Scarlett was approached by another guy. Even from where he stood he could tell that the guy was hitting on Scarlett, granted he obviously wasn't getting very far in the look of disgust he saw flash across her face, but the fact that another guy would have the nerve to approach her was infuriating. In that moment he swore that he saw red.

Scarlett noticed the boy approaching them as she and Leah made their escape from Jake. The guy acted as if Leah wasn't even there as he zeroed in on her. She didn't even have time to react before she found herself with his arm flung over her shoulder and getting pulled away from Leah's side. The audacity of the guy was quickly eating away at what little patience she had left to spare for the night. In a single movement she dislodged his arm from her shoulder and pushed him away to create some much wanted distance from him. For a brief moment she looked him up and down finding that he wasn't unattractive by any means, however, she couldn't help but to compare him to the raw attractiveness of Jake. Not to mention the fact that something about him screamed slim ball in her ears--- loudly. It was obvious that he was a little too confident in his appeal to girls in the way he had flung his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Hey, you're new around here aren't you? I'd be happy to show you around sometime just the two of us. I can tell you'd enjoy it," he spoke with sickening confidence.

A definite slim ball--- it was the only thought that immediately came to mind after hearing the words that had only confirmed her theory.

"Sorry, asshole isn't my type," she replied harshly, watching the look of shock pass over the boy's face.

It was then that Scarlett spotted the familiar massive figure of Jake approaching. She couldn't help but find it odd that for whatever reason his face was contorted in anger. Pushing aside her confusing at Jake's behavior and quick approach she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. When she turned back to the boy standing before her he was still looking at her in appalled shock. Obviously he wasn't used to being put out by a girl.

"You're still here?" she asked with barely concealed contempt.

Without another word the boy's face fell into anger before he grudgingly walked way grumbling words that she couldn't quite make out, although she was sure they weren't flattering to her. Seconds later Jake came to a stop before her his face still contorted in a look of annoyed anger. The look on his face was still surprising for Scarlett especially since she wasn't sure of the reason behind it. It wasn't until the boy hitting on her had approached her that the look had his face. If it had been anyone else she might have thought he was jealous, but it wasn't possible for Jake. Even though a part of her secretly wished it to be true.

"Who the hell was that?" Jake suddenly demanded angrily.

"He was just an asshole trying to make a move and I took care of him. There's no need for you to pretend to be the hero. I've always been able to take care of myself and I don't need anyone--- especially you, to protect me. Besides, what's it matter to you? You never cared before what happened to me," Scarlett replied heatedly before walking away.

"I do now," Jake silently whispered to himself.

The drive to redeem himself remained strong. If anything he was more determined than ever to succeed. However, after his less then civil heated conversation--- if you could even call it that, it may be best to wait for a few minutes before trying again.

Unknown to either Scarlett or Jake, Embry and the rest of their friends had witnessed their little moment together. It was obvious that neither of their friends were going to see the light easily. Sighing Emrby glanced between his cousin and his friend deciding which one would be best to talk to first. Apparently Jake and Scarlett were going to need a little help in seeing that light. He may as well give them a little push in the right direction. Deciding it would be best to beginning with the more stubborn of the two he made to follow after his cousin.


	5. Ch 4: Stubborn

AN: I thank everyone for their reviews! Keep them coming I want more! I love knowing what you think! I thought I should thank you by tantalizing you a little bit with some story things without giving anything away. For starters I'll tell you what you can expect to see…well read. The Cullen's, the pack actually transforming, Victoria and the Voltouri will all become huge parts of my story and there will be a huge twist…I hope I am not being to mean with my teasing. Keep up the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying!!

p.s. some more jealous Jacob on the way!!

Embry found Scarlett standing alone on the beach away from the crowd. As kids he would find her doing much the same when she was upset or just looking for time alone. He'd always known that he'd find her on the beach looking out on the ocean as the waves came in, looking so lost in thought. It was also her habit when she and Jake had a fight or in most cases Jake had been particularly cruel to her. Looking at her now Embry cursed his friend for being such an idiot when they were kids.

"You shouldn't hold it against him Scarlett," Embry said stepping forward to stand next to Scarlett.

Considering she didn't react to his approach Embry figured that she had already known he was there before he had even spoken. Instead she just continued to stare out at the waves that began to darken as the gray light in the sky began to fade and the stars slowly began to shine.

"He just makes me so mad," she finally replied. "Being around him is hard because--- he confuses me."

"You two haven't changed at all. You're actually a lot more alike then you think," he told her eliciting a snort of laughter from Scarlett.

"Really? I don't see where you came up with that ridiculous idea?"

"You're both probably the most stubborn people I know. You can't even admit what you really think or feel," Emrby replied a hint of annoyance making its way through his calm exterior. "You should really give him a chance to redeem himself."

Scarlett didn't say anything in reply but merely kept her gaze locked on the ocean before her. For a long moment Embry remained in silence waiting to see if she would reply at all. When it was clear that she didn't plan on replying he sighed and began to walk away. However, he only walked a few steps before stopping and turned back to look face her.

"I know you want to give him that chance Scarlett. You should think about that," Embry said matter of factly before walking away leaving her starring after him in surprise.

As she watched her cousin walk way back toward the crowd Scarlett couldn't help but get the feeling that Emrby and her friends knew something that she didn't

Next he had to track down Jake. It didn't take him long to find Jake considering Jake was staying as close as possible to Scarlett. When Embry found him he was lingering just a few yards away from where Scarlett stood alone looking out at the ocean. Luckily Jake had the sense to linger on the fringe of the crowd to watch Scarlett to avoid having her take notice of his watching. At the moment anyone who knew Scarlett knew that her temper was reaching its boiling point after all that had happened that night. They knew that as well as they all knew better then to push her past that last thin line. Actually, Jake was probably more aware of her temper and the consequences of pushing her too far more than anyone else in their circle of friends. Despite the fact that Scarlett had withstood much of Jake's teasing and pranks there had been times when she didn't take it sitting down--- although most of the time she had come running to him or Leah in tears. The times that she actually had fought back were the only times that any of them had seen such furry come from someone so small. Embry could still remember the shocked expression on Jake's face the first time that it had happened.

Smiling at the memories Emrby made his way over to where Jake stood watching Scarlett.

"I was such an ass to her," Jake told his friend somberly. "How am I ever going to change that?"

"You two will work things out," Emrby replied patting Jake reassuringly on the shoulder. "You two have gone through a lot. Despite the fact that you didn't express yourself in the best of ways I think you'll get there in the end--- if you can both stop being so stubborn long enough to see the light."

"Wait what do you mean?" Jake asked confused as to what his friend was insinuating.

"Don't be an idiot," was all Emrby said before walking away. "Give her time."

Jake watched as his friend walked away to rejoin the rest of the group who were even joined by Leah. It didn't take a lot to know that they were obviously discussing something--- probably his imprint problems--- for Leah to be standing with the group, however reluctantly.

Why was it that he got the feeling that Emrby and his friends knew something that he didn't?

Scarlett didn't know how long she stood alone watching the ocean after Embry left. Her mind was too preoccupied with what he had told her. She grudgingly admitted that he was right--- but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Jake at least deserved another chance to be a better friend then he was when they were kids. She could also admit---grudgingly of course--- that she wanted with all her heart. However, she wasn't going to make it easy. She'd forgive him but she was at least going to make him miserable working for it. It was nothing less than he deserved.

Sighing she glanced around looking for Jacob. Strangely she somehow knew--- felt--- that he would be nearby. True to her assumption her green gaze found his more than noticeable form lingering just outside the crowd of people. She knew that he noticed her watching him in the same way he had been watching her when his eyes locked on hers and his muscles stiffened in awareness. Damn--- she cursed when she felt the familiar giddy yet unsettling feeling come over her once again as their gazes locked from across the beach.

Jake felt himself stiffen when he became aware of Scarlett watching him. His eyes locked with her mossy green gaze that were zeroed in on him from across the distance. At first he thought that she would be sending him the glare of death but instead her eyes were clear of the disdain that had been their earlier. Now, even from where he stood he could see that the disdain that had once been was gone replaced with something else. The moment that she noticed him looking back at her he didn't miss that look be covered with a small spark of irritation. However, the fact that it wasn't a look of death or complete disdain sent a shot of hope course through him.

With a new found courage and the feeling that his presence wouldn't be met with bitter words once again he made his way across the beach to Scarlett. Together they stood side by side in silence looking out across the frothy rolling waves of the ocean. He had to admit that he was happy she didn't scoot away from his closeness to her.

"You wanted to say something earlier. What did you want to tell me?" Scarlett suddenly asked breaking the silence between them her words tinged with irritation.

It was strange even with the party still continuing on loudly only a few yards away both of them had experienced a deep silence. It was as if everything had fallen away around them until only they were left standing alone. Even now the silence remained the only sound within coming from the echo of Scarlett's words.

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry--- about everything," Jake answered simply turning to meet Scarlett's eyes.

Once again Scarlett found herself cursing herself for turning to meet his gaze. It was starting to get ridiculous how many times she'd found herself become entranced and lost in Jake's gaze in a single day. You would think after the first few times she'd know better than to look him in the eye. However, she couldn't deny that she loved his eyes, they were so deeply brown like chocolate and at that moment she could see the clear sincerity of his words shinning through his eyes. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She felt the anxious giddy feeling return full force as it sent her heart into a frantic race that made her feel as if at any moment it would jump right out of her chest. At the same time she couldn't bring herself to care as her mind began to whirl.

Unknown to Scarlett at that same moment Jake was feeling much the same. He couldn't seem to get his heart beat under control when he was around Scarlett. What he had felt as a kid was hundred times worse now that he discovered the same girl was his imprint--- it one true soul mate. Looking down into her eyes that somehow managed to seem even more green in the dim light of approaching night. They were eyes that captivated him, reminding him of the forest beautiful and full of life. Every time he thought of her he felt more happiness then he would have thought possible for any one person to ever experience in a single lifetime. When he was with her all that mattered was her and everything else just fell away into nothingness. She was all that he could see. She meant everything to him. She always had. He was going to prove that to her even if he had to die trying.

"And that I missed you," he added with even more sincerity.

When the words reached her ears Scarlett could see the sincerity within the words as well as she heard it. However, she had also heard---seen---felt something else. Silence once again fell around them and they were comfortable in their own little world. Without realizing it the two had begun to draw closer to each other and Jake unconsciously beginning to lean down toward Scarlett.

With her eyes still locked with Jake's as he drew closer something suddenly shook Scarlett from the strange world that had entrapped them. She suddenly realized what was happening and her mind reeled in confusion. As she looked into Jake's eyes she saw that he suddenly realized what had been happening as well. Suddenly the two drew apart separating from each other as if they had been burned by the other even though neither had actually touched.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered wide eyed in her confusion but refusing to look back into Jake's eyes as she spoke for fear of getting lost in his eyes once again.

Without another word Scarlett hurried back toward the crowd, away from Jake. As she made her get away her mind was whirling in confusion at what had happened and what had nearly happened between Jake and herself. She berated herself for being so idiotic to allow herself to get lost in Jake the way she had. She had to forget what she once felt for him. She had to remember that he never would feel that way about her. She had to remember that she didn't feel that way about him anymore. She had to remember that he never felt the same way. She had to remember everything that he'd ever done. She had to remember that they could only ever be friends. It was the only way things could ever be. She couldn't afford more than that. Besides--- she didn't want to be more than that anyway and she knew that that was the way Jake wanted it as well. It was pointless to think they could ever be more. It was pointless to hope for anything more.

Jake watched in similar confused surprise as Scarlett scurried away to disappear into the crowd that littered the beach. While he watched her walk away Jake felt his lips curve into a huge goofy smirk. Whatever had just happened between them--- it was a start.

Emrby, Quil, Sam, Seth and Leah all stood watching in rampant fascination at the interaction between their two friends. There was a sigh of frustration that passed through the group as they watched Scarlett make a fast get away.

"Well I guess it was too much to hope that it would happen that fast," Seth said his eyes following Scarlett as she moved.

"Do you think they even realize that they both feel the same way about each other?" Quil asked. "I mean they've both been in love with each other since they were kids."

"No," Emrby, Leah and Sam all stated at once.

"They're too blind to see that the feelings are reciprocated by the other the same way they always have," Sam clarified.

"I've been trying to get Scar to realize that since we were kids but Jake didn't make that easy," Leah added.

"The two of them are just too stubborn for their own good--- they always have been," Embry mentioned.

"Agreed," all his friends replied in unison at the statement.

Emrby had done everything that he could do to start them out. Now all they could do was wait and hope that Scarlett and Jake wouldn't let their stubborn natures get in the way of the relationship that was always there but never had the chance to grow. If they didn't he could swear that the day would come when their stubbornness would be the death of him.


	6. Ch 5: Punch

Two days later Scarlett had spent much of her time avoiding anything that had any possibility of leading her to a confrontation with Jake. After their moment together on the beach she was left shaken at what had almost occurred. It had left her confused. Jake had attempted numerous times to see her or talk to her since and every time she had made excuses to avoid him. Now that Monday had come she wouldn't be able to hide anymore. It was her first day of high school on the reservation. She doubted that she'd be able to so easily avoid Jake in such close proximity. With any luck she wouldn't have any classes with him. She could only hope--- she didn't know if she could take the constant confusion that being around Jake caused.

Dressing in skinny leg jeans, suede low heeled boot, a fitted emerald green t-shirt and her worn denim jacket; Scarlett finished by twisting her hair back into a intricate French braid leaving her bangs free at the side of her face. With one last quick glance in the mirror she decided she was as ready as she was going to be for the day ahead and the people she doubt she would be able to avoid running into completely. Making her way downstairs she discovered that apparently Embry's warm welcome had worn off. According to Aunt Jackie he'd left earlier that morning to meet up with the rest of the guys and go to school with them. Grumbling curses under her breath as she left the house she started her walk to the school alone. The high school was only a few blocks from the house so she wasn't upset about the walk considering Emrby had no doubt walked to meet up with the guys on his own as well. However, she at least thought that he could have decency to wait and walk with her on her first day at the La Push high school. Suddenly a memory of her old school days in La Push drifted through her mind. The days that she'd spent avoid most people because they made fun of her looks. It was the reason why she had only ever felt safe around Embry and the rest of her friends. Pushing away the old memory Scarlett concentrated on something else.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Embry, Leah and the guys including Jake were always running around somewhere at all hours of the day and night. At first she'd brushed it off as nothing but whenever she asked what they were doing or asked to go with Emrby they all suddenly got very defensive and secretive of whatever they were doing. Scarlett found it not only odd but after only two days she'd begun to worry about the strange behavior of her cousin and friends. Grudgingly she could even admit that she was worried about Jake even though she had avoided him for the last two days--- she knew enough to know that he'd most likely be following the rest of the group in whatever they were doing. Not used to having the people closest to her be so secretive and block her all people out, Scarlett promised herself that whatever it was that her friends were up to she had every intention of finding out.

When she got to the school and walked in through the doors Scarlett attempted to locate the school's office from her memory of the few times she'd been in the school. It would've been a whole lot easier if Embry had had the decency to wait for her and show here where everything was but now she was left on her own. Under normal circumstances she might have asked someone in the hall but as it was her luck the moment she walked through the doors the last bell signaling the start of class echoed through the empty halls. Apparently no one in La Push on that particular day could stand being late to class. It was far too early for her to be so annoyed…

By the time she was able to track down the office the first class of the day was already well underway--- nothing better than starting your first day walking in late to class drawing the attention of everyone in the room to you. At the very least Scarlett was pleased to discover that Jake wasn't in the same class. For a brief moment Scarlett denied the that the strange twinge she felt in her chest had anything to do with Jake not being in the class. Instead she took notice that Quil was in the same class and was already waving her down to sit in the empty seat next to him. Perhaps there was still hope for the day yet.

By the time lunch rolled around Scarlett had relaxed into her new environment pleased to discover that both Quil and Embry were in several of her morning classes. So far having Jake in none of her classes and avoiding Emrby and the guys in the halls in between classes had made it easier than she had expected to avoid Jake. Hopefully her luck would keep up in her afternoon classes as well. Unfortunately, she hadn't been so lucky in her lunch period. The moment that Scarlett walked into the room she felt him starring at her and it only took her a moment more for her eyes to once again lock with his from across the room. Without giving herself the chance to get lost in his eyes once again Scarlett surveyed the crowded nosy cafeteria for a place to sit. However, she had no intention of sitting with anyone else but her friends and that meant sitting with Jake where they were all already seated. Sighing in frustration Scarlett made her way over to where her friend sat no longer surprised by the copious amounts of food loaded on their lunch trays.

Ignoring the spot she somehow knew had been purposely left open for her use Scarlett choose the only other open seat next to Seth. For a moment after taking her seat a silence fell over the group as if they knew she'd purposely chosen the seat that kept her a distance from Jake--- although she knew it was exactly what they were thinking. While she continued to refuse to look at Jake she knew that he continued to stare at her. It took all of her will power to not glance over at him to meet his beautiful brown eyes. Pretending as best as she was able to Scarlett pretended as if Jake wasn't there as she begun to converse with her friends happy for them all to be together again excluding Leah and Sam. After her coming home, except for the few times Jake had attempted to visit her using Embry as an excuse she hadn't had much chance to visit and talk with them since the bonfire at the beach considering all their secrecy and disappearing acts.

As lunch wore on Scarlett was able to enjoy her lunch with her friends despite her awareness of Jake's constant stare from across the table. His stare made it even more difficult for her to ignore him and avoid meeting his eyes as she wanted to. There were a few times throughout the period that she had caught and been able stop herself from looking over at him. What she had trouble understanding was why she wanted to meet his gaze to deeply. Even worse she couldn't understand why she wanted to get up and move to the open seat beside him. Whatever the strange connection and feelings she felt for Jake were confusing. Not only that but for some reason she couldn't forget their moment on the beach before she'd run away. In short, they were not at all acceptable in her mind.

Suddenly the conversation at the table came to a halt along with her wondering thoughts. At first confusion set in at the sudden glares and silence among the group of massive guys that surrounded her. Embry, Seth and Quil's faces were contorted in angry glares aimed at something over her shoulder. When she finally turned to look at Jake she was shocked at the dark look that crossed his face and even shone brightly in his deep eyes. The look reminded her of the night on the beach when she watched him storm toward her after the boy had hit on her at the party. Scarlett didn't even have to turn to see the object of her friends' glares before she found out first hand. In the next moment she found herself once again with a familiar arm slung around her shoulders and the same boy she'd meant on the beach leaning over her.

"Hey babe," the slime ball spoke his unappealing warm breath brushing across her cheek as he talked.

A shiver of disgust ran down Scarlett's spine at the boy's unwanted proximity. He was the last person she ever wanted standing so close to her. She didn't even think a slime ball like him worthy enough to approach her let alone talk to her. To be honest with his attitude and unwarranted self assurance she wouldn't wish him on any girl. Her low opinion of his idiocy only grew at his ridiculous gall to approach her for a second time--- even more so considering she was surrounded by four ridiculously tall well built guys that she was sure could break him in two with one hand. Fortunately for him she didn't require any help from her friends.

"Get lost Trent!" Seth snapped angrily from beside her.

Scarlett ignored her friends and turned to glare at the boy standing behind her forcing his arm from around her shoulders as she moved. Even with her back turned to her friends she could still feel their piercing glares from behind. At the very least she had to hand it to the slime ball that when faced with her own anger and that of her friends he had guts--- he was a slime ball and an idiot but he had guts none the less.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into you again. So, what's your idea of the perfect date for me to take you on?" he asked with what she figured he must have thought was a charming smile.

" Watching you get hit my a bus," Scarlett replied in complete seriousness a smirk curling her lips as she watched his face fall, apparently for some reason he had been completely convinced she was going to agree to the date.

A round of laughter suddenly burst from her friends at her insult to Trent. However, being let down--- again and being laughed at didn't sit well with him. Where she had hoped he'd turn and walk away and leave her alone from now on he instead reached out and grabbed her arm in a tight grip jerking her forward nearly forcing her from her seat.

"You don't have to be such a bitch. I can tell you want it. Besides I bet you've already done half the guys at this table," he leaned down to hiss angrily in her ear his grip tightening on her arm.

Despite his grip on her arm turning painful Scarlett refused to flinch keeping her glare steady on him. She was ready to send the guy sprawling to the group with a punch to the face but at the last minute decided a slap would be sufficient enough. Hopefully it would be enough to get her message across. However, she never got the chance to lift her free arm let alone slap him before he was suddenly being jerk away from her and sent crashing to the ground. Shock consumed her at what had just happened, her head snapped to Jake who was suddenly standing beside her his arm still extended from punching Trent in the face. Suddenly a strange mix of anger and irritation flew through her at what he had done. Why had he punched the guy? Why had he seemed so jealous about him the night of the party? Jealousy just didn't seem to be the right answer--- he had no reason to be jealous. However, he also had no reason to jump in and--- protect her, the way he had. It just didn't make any sense and it definitely wasn't like the Jake she remembered. Not only that, but she had made it perfectly clear on the beach that she didn't need anyone to stand up for her. She had always been able to handle herself on her own.

"What the hell Jake!" Scarlett suddenly exploded getting to her feet to face Jake even though she barely reached his shoulders at full height. At that moment she didn't care how much bigger he was then her--- she was too pissed off and confused to care. "I told you I can take care of myself. What right do you have to come to my rescue? I never asked you to and I never will!" There was more that she wanted to say but Scarlett stopped herself knowing that if she said any more they would be hurtful words that she would later regret saying--- even to Jake--- especially to Jake. Knowing that only managed to irritate and confuse her more.

Jake stood in shock for a moment starring down at the girl standing before him who's forest colored eyes glared up at him. He knew that what he'd done had been an impulsive move, especially while in school, but Trent's insults to Scarlett had pushed him over the edge and he'd moved before he was even able to realize what he'd done. However, he couldn't quit bring himself to feel any remorse not even with Scarlett glaring at him as she was. Her words admittedly had stung. She didn't understand that if there was anyone he had to protect--- that he wanted to protect it was her, even from slim balls like Trent. There was nothing he wanted more than to tell her that--- to tell her everything but it wasn't the right time yet. Still attempting to get himself back under some semblance of control and with her angry words still ringing in his ears Jake forced himself to move away from Scarlett. With one quick glance at her he turned and strode away out the doors of the cafeteria and made a quick exit out of the school toward the welcoming woods.

Scarlett stared after Jake as he left knowing from the look in his brown eyes before he'd turned away from her that she'd hurt him. Irritated at him and angry at herself for caring when everything was his fault she sat back in her seat to finish her lunch. The rest of the period continued in relative silence among their group while the rest of the students were buzzing with gossip at what had happened. Just before lunch ended Scarlett noticed Embry get up and leave without word to her or the others. She also noticed the knowing looks that the boys gave each other as if they knew exactly what was going on. It was weird how much they seemed to be able to communicate or know exactly what the others were thinking without even speaking. Of course after all her years putting up with them she was rather in tuned with them herself but since she'd gotten back she realized that much of what their strange behavior was a part of whatever it was they were so secretive about. Whatever it was it was even too difficult for her to get a good read on them. It was for that reason that she figured it was part of why Embry had left--- but that was all she could grasp.

Embry found Jake sitting against a tree in the school yard. Judging by his clothes state he had been able to keep enough control of himself to keep from changing. He was rather proud of his friend for being able display that kind of control considering the circumstances.

"It's a girl thing Jake. What can you do?" Embry laughed attempting to lighten his friend's dark mood.

"It's not a girl thing Em, it's a Scarlett thing," Jake growled. "How am I supposed to get anywhere if she only sees me as some ass who was horrible to her as a kid?"

"You're right it is a Scarlett thing," Embry agreed. "But I told you already you have to give her time. You punching out a guy in front of her isn't going to make things move any faster. Besides I think she's mostly just pissed off that you stole her thunder."

Embry's comment earned a deep chuckle from Jake.

"You have a point. I could tell she was going to do something about Trent if I hadn't. Not that I feel guilty about doing it myself--- the ass deserved it."

"My dear little cousin could freeze hell when she's angry," Emrby laughed. "Come on Jake, I know for a fact that Scarlett has class with me next--- along with you."

Jake didn't need anymore encouragement then that to jump to his feet and follow his friend back into the school. Silently Jake hoped that this time he wouldn't make an ass out of himself in front of Scarlett again.


	7. Ch 6: Missed

As the day continued she'd been furious of course to discover that Jake was in one of her afternoon classes that she shared with Embry. With Embry sitting to her left on the outside of the isle Jake was left to sit on her right. Judging by the smirks the two boys shared with each other Scarlett was under the suspicion that having Jake sit next to her was no accident. Irritated with both Jake and her cousin Scarlett fell into a childish pout for a majority of the class period and if she did talk it was to anyone but Jake.

Her furry only grew at the end of the day when Embry informed her that she'd once again be walking on her own. When she asked why he merely replied that he and the other's had business to take care off. As if she couldn't be any more pissed off, Embry told her that Jake could walk with her. Speechless with angry Scarlett could only turn and storm away down the road toward home. For the majority of the walk she could sense Jake's strong presence from behind as well as his constant stare. At the very least he was smart enough to keep his distance at that particular moment.

Suddenly she felt him disappear from behind her. She couldn't explain how but she just 'felt' that he was no longer following her. Once again the confusion of the unsettling feelings returned--- why did she feel as if something was suddenly missing? Looking around Scarlett realized that Jake had most likely revered off into the woods as a short cut to his own house. Denying the strange sense of lose Scarlett continued the last short distance to her house alone.

The moment that the house came into view Scarlett took immediate notice of Leah's tall beautiful form waiting on the porch. Scarlett could tell by Leah's alertness on the drive she'd been waiting for her--- or Embry. Whether or not Leah was waiting for Embry, Scarlett was happy to see someone she wasn't irritated with. However, as she got closer an noticed the scowl marring Leah's beautiful face (something that the boys say was a usual for Leah although she didn't really take their word for it since for as long as she'd known Leah she'd always seemed at least a little happy).

"What?" Scarlett asked worry that something was wrong.

"You need to apologize to Jake," Leah said without pause.

At first Scarlett was shocked by what her friend was demanding. As the shock wore away it was replaced with confusion.

"What? Why?"

"You need to apologize to Jake about yelling at him for standing up for you against that loser! I don't care if you thought you could do it on your own. He may have been an idiot about it but as least he did something about it. Give the guy a break he was just trying to stand up for you--- for you! If I have to listen to him mope about feeling sorry for himself about it I'll go insane!"

"It's not like you have to listen to him, just ignore him," Scarlett attempted to defend herself but unable to help the sense of guilt at the truth in Leah's words. Suddenly something came to mind. "How did you know about that already?"

"Just go and apologize Scar," Leah replied ignoring the question completely as she stepped off the porch and walked away.

For an hour Scarlett made every attempt to push Leah's words from her thoughts along with the nagging sense of guilt that they had arisen in her. Looking at the clock she sighed knowing she couldn't pretend she didn't want to see Jake as much as she tried to deny it. Hoping that Jake would be home she picked up her jacket and left the house heading through the woods that lead to Jake's house.

When she got the house and knocked Billy answered the door with a big smile. With barely a hello he laughed and pointed toward the garage beside the house. Why was it that Billy even seemed to be aware of something she wasn't? Why was everyone acting so weird?

The questioning thoughts suddenly came to a crashing halt when she opened up the garage door. Jake was sitting beside his pride and joy car that he'd been working on and by the looks of it it still needed a little more work. However, Scarlett wasn't paying any attention to the car but instead her eyes were glued to the wide muscular shoulders and back that were facing her. Apparently Jake hadn't noticed her appearance in the doorway behind him and she took great advantage of that fact as she continued to watch him. She'd noticed his muscles before but not to see the muscles in his arms and shoulders as he worked was completely different as they seemed to bulge. It was a wonder that his flannel work shirt didn't tear. Lost in her ogling Scarlett forgot to remain silent. As she stepped further into the garage her foot tapped an empty can on the floor sending in rolling noisily across the garage floor.

Scarlett's caught as she waited for Jake's next movement. Jake barely reacted at all to her less than quite appearance. While most would've jumped in surprise at someone coming up behind them he had barely even twitched. Jake merely glanced over his shoulder his brown eyes meeting hers before turning back to his work. Scarlett ignored the twinge of irritation at him ignoring her.

"What do you want?" he asked as he got up to sit on a board with wheels before disappearing underneath the car.

Scarlett waited to see if he would say anything else but the only sound that echoed through the garage was the mechanical sounds of Jake's work coming from underneath the car. Perhaps it was too much to think that Jake would be in a good enough mood after what happened. She could admit that she deserved to cold shoulder after how she had acted. Sighing, Scarlett stepped further into the garage shutting the door behind her.

The moment that the garage door closed Jake rolled back out from underneath the car to pick up another tool before sliding back under the car.

"Sorry I was such a bitch to you at school," Scarlett said sincerely.

"It's not like I didn't expect it. It's just how you are," she heard Jake reply from beneath the car.

Scarlett controlled the irritation that threatened to take control of her words. Taking a deep calming breath she was surprised by how strangely easy it was to accomplish. It was another oddity she'd discovered when it came to her behavior and what she felt around Jake. She hated to admit it but Jake's presence was calming in some strange way, yet at the same time she wanted nothing more half the time he was around than to slap him.

Without a word Scarlett stepped closer to where Jake had disappeared beneath the car. Catching the edge of the board with her foot she brought the board rolling back out from underneath the car along with Jake with one strong tug. The moment that his head appeared from under the car Scarlett caught his eyes and the locked not missing the playful smirk that for whatever reason was tugging at the corners of his lips. How could he possibly find anything remotely humorous in such a serious moment escaped her completely. No matter how adorable--- sexy---- she found his smile.

As Jake pulled himself to his feet to stand before her he brushed himself off the best he could. Scarlett couldn't help but notice the scattered black smears of grease that stained Jake's shirt and even his hands and arms. When she caught sight of the smear marring his left cheek she had to resist the urge to giggle at the endearing sight.

"Well I am listening now," Jake interjected into her wondering thoughts.

"I meant what I said Jake. I shouldn't have been so mean to you about standing up for me," she told him sincerely unable to look away from his brown eyes for a moment. Knowing she needed more explanation to her behavior then 'she was mad' Scarlett tore her gaze away concentrating on the scenery outside the garage window before continuing. "I don't like feeling weak--- I always did and hated every moment of it. Not being able to do anything to help the people you love most makes you feel weaker than you ever thought possible. I am use to doing things on my own. It's the only way I know how. Not doing it on my own makes me feel--- weak," Scarlett finished, unconsciously chewing her bottom lip in both nervousness and to keep the sad memories at bay.

Before Scarlett had the chance to comprehend what was happening she found herself being pulled into a tight unnaturally warm embrace. If not for the surprise she might have commented on the strange amount of heat that seemed to be seeping through Jake's body to her own. The heat seemed to lull her, Jake's strong arms and his heat comforting her--- creating a safe cocoon to hide her from all the pain and sadness that she'd lived through. It had been years since she'd felt as safe as she did in that moment--- and it was all because of Jake.

What was this strange new power that he had over her? Weren't such things suppose to fade and disappeared with time? Wasn't it all just a girlish torch that merely continued to burn long passed when it should have burnt out? Somehow, something told Scarlett that it wasn't the case at all. Instead it was something strong and more potent than what had once been. It was that that scared her now---yet at that moment wrapped in Jake's arms she couldn't have cared less.

"You have people around you now Scarlett," Jake's gentle voice spoke, leaving the word 'me' unsaid but even unsaid it rang out loudly in his words.

Scarlett stood in silence after Jake spoke happy to just have him holding and comforting her. Suddenly she realized what they were doing--- how close they were and the uncertainty returned flooding her mind with confusion and the pit of her chest with unsettling emotions she couldn't discern. She allowed herself another moment to absorb Jake's heat before forcing herself to pull away.

"I never got to tell you--- I _kinda _missed you too," Scarlett smiled jokingly putting emphasize on the kinda to distract herself from the intimacy of the previous moment but the sincerity of her words rang true.

Realizing her attempts to change the subject to a less personal matter Jake allowed his arms to drop away, however reluctantly. Having her in his arms just felt right. He knew that after their moment together he'd eventually get her to see that he was the only one for her and redeem himself. Hearing her admit to missing him had sent a silent thrill racing through his heart encouraging his belief that soon he'd be able to hold her and she wouldn't pull away. He could be patient until then.

"Since you're here you might as well help me," Jake suddenly said turning back to his car.

"But I don't know anything about mechanics!" Scarlett replied quickly.

"Who said you'd be touching my car? You'll probably to more harm than good," Jake laughed jokingly. "Sit over there and talk to me. It's been ten years--- we have a lot of catching up to do."

Unable to resist a moment more as she looked up into his beautiful eyes and laughing smile Scarlett stood on her tip toes to reach up and wipe away the grease smear on his cheek. Realizing what she done Scarlett pulled her hand back deciding to ignore what she'd done and hope that Jake paid it no mind as well. Taking his advice she attempted to move past Jake to get to an overturned pail to use as a seat but with Jake standing in front of her it was like trying to get through a brick wall. She attempted to push him aside; making sure to keep her hands away from his skin, afraid to touch him again after their embrace, but no matter how much she pushed it was to no avail.

"Don't be so difficult Jake," Scarlett complained trying once again to get passed him glaring up at him only to find him smirking mockingly down at her with a humored light glittering in his deep brown eyes.

Meanwhile, Jake only seemed to be finding a great deal of humor in her lame attempts to move him out of her way.

"Why can't I move you?" she pouted confused at how easily he was able to resist her attempts to push him aside. Even with his obvious muscular strength she thought that he'd at least move a little.

Laughing at her Jake never answered but eventually relent in his game and allowed her to pass. Unable to resist laughing herself Scarlett took a seat on the overturned pail near where Jake was working. Sitting and talking with Jake gave her the opportunity to watch him--- falling into the same awe she had when she first walked into the garage. Every once in a while Jake would look up to her forcing her gaze away from the object of her stare in embarrassment only to return the moment her turned back to his work. There were a few times that Scarlett swore she saw him smile as if he knew exactly what she was doing. Every time she thought she saw his smile she berated herself and told herself to stop but she just couldn't seem to control herself. At the same time--- she easily admitted to not caring that she couldn't keep her gaze away.

Every so often she'd hand him a tool he asked for the two fell into comfortable companionship filled with easy conversation as they caught up on the years that had passed between them and reminisced of old times--- Jake making sure to leave out the less than happy times. Even as they spoke Scarlett felt as if Jake was leaving something out--- and whatever it was she was sure that it had to do with what he and the rest of her friends had so far refused to mention or give any explanation for their secrecy. However, she'd leave that for another time. For now she just wanted to revel in the security she felt with Jake--- although she had to force herself to ignore all the other strange feelings she felt when around him as well. There was so much that needed to be answered…

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Ch 7: Wolf

AN:

Yes, I realize this is an extremely short chapter! I did it on purpose because I wanted this particular moment to be on its own out of a longer chapter so that it stood out. More wolfyness on the way lol. Please, please Review and make me type faster!

Later that night after spending a few hours talking and joking with Jake, Scarlett felt at ease as she walked home. However, She couldn't deny that when it came time for her to leave she had felt a sense of loss. The same she seemed to feel every time she wasn't around him. She couldn't remember a time talking so easily with him as she had that night. It felt as if it was the way it should've always been between them--- the way it should always be. Thinking of Jake brought an uncontrollable smile to her lips as she walked the short distance through the woods towards home.

Lost in thought she almost missed the near silent snap echo from somewhere in the woods. The sound brought Scarlett to a sudden stop. Her eyes surveyed the surrounding area of dark forest the only light coming from the moon and stars above. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash pass by followed by the sound of something moving in near silence through the forest brush. Fear slowly consumed her. It had been years since she'd walked the woods of La Push. As a child she'd roamed them night and day with her friends and knew nearly every inch of the forest like the back of her hand. She was confident that she could still remember the forest--- just as confident as she could remember the many animals that roamed the forest as well. She knew the sounds of the animals as they walked the forest and she knew that whatever was silently following her now was large--- no matter how silent it could make its way through the brush and trees. Whatever it was it was also alone.

Suddenly she caught sight of another blur pass by. Controlling her fear Scarlett concentrated on the animal in the woods her eyes following where the blur had disappeared. Her eyes came to a sudden stop at the gleaming eyes that caught hers. Even in the darkness she could make out the form of the wolf standing within the trees as it seemed to watch her. For a moment Scarlett was too shocked by the sight to move. The wolf was the biggest creature she'd ever seen but even in the darkness she could say that it was also the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. It's deep eyes were locked on her across the short distance between them. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she looked into its eyes--- a strange feeling of familiarity.

The wolf didn't move from its spot as it stared back at her. Never had she seen a wolf of its size before. It didn't even seem possible to a wolf to grow to such a massive size. She couldn't quite make out the exact color of the wolf's coat only that it was darker shade. It was strange that she felt as if the wolf was watching her--- only her. The moment that she'd caught sight of the wolf she'd felt no fear--- no sense of danger at all from animal that watched her. Even more strange was that she felt oddly connected to the wolf.

With one last glance at the massive creature watching her from the woods Scarlett pulled herself out of the strangely familiar pull toward the wolf. Forcing herself to move she turned and continued her trek home keeping herself at a controlled pace. For one moment she glanced back over her shoulder to find that the wolf had disappeared completely back into the forest. However, even with its leaving she still felt as if its eyes continued to watch her. Turning back to the path before her she wondered if she'd ever see the wolf again.


	9. Ch 8: Secrets

The week passed by slowly after the first day. Something seemed to change among her group of friends. It was as if the night she'd spent talking to Jake and establishing the friendship she'd once longed for as a little girl--- thinking it was all she'd ever be able to have with him, at the time it seemed as if even that hope was a dream that would never come to pass. Ever since she'd returned she'd felt as if there was a possibility for what she'd once never allowed herself to truly hope for. After that night she had thought that perhaps it was time to let her confusion and see where the unsettling feeling that drew her to Jake would lead. She wanted to know precisely what that feeling was. However, now all she felt was the irritation returning full force.

For the last week Jake, Embry and the rest of the boys, even Leah had been increasingly secretive. Their stranger behavior was growing odder and odder to her with each passing day. It had been days since she'd actually seen any of her friends for more than a few minutes at a time. Sometimes they'd disappear from school while other days they didn't show at all. She had thought that after talking with him Jake may be a little more open. She was ready to fix the past between them--- to let go of the old childhood hurts. However, it was difficult to do when the jerk responsible for it all kept on disappearing. If he wanted to get back on her good side ignoring her wasn't the best way to do it.

As such she found herself sitting alone in her room on Saturday afternoon. By the time she'd woken up that morning Embry had already disappeared. She called everyone but everyone was apparently busy or out. As the hours passed Scarlett found herself getting restless sitting around in the house with no company. She needed time to think--- and something to keep her from going stir crazy. Eventually she decided to go for a walk in the woods with her sketch pad to draw and reacquaint herself with the forest she'd always loved. Taking a moment to write a quick note for her aunt Scarlett sauntered out of the house and out into the woods carrying her backpack that held her drawing supplies.

Scarlett headed deep into the woods her feet knowing exactly where to go from memories of the years she'd spent roaming the forest with Embry and her friends. Even now the forest seemed on changed but still as beautiful yet mysterious as she remembered it. The trees stood tall surrounding her with their branches reaching outward toward the afternoon sky as the dim day light filtered down through the leaves. The ground was soft and mossy green while brush littered the forest floor with only a few discernable paths used by the wildlife. The air was clean and cool but remained touched by summer warmth. The forest that surrounded her was all but silent expect for the sing song chirps of the birds nesting in the trees and the gentle rustle of the breeze through the leaves.

She continued to walk till she stepped through the trees into a small clearing within the forest no more than a few yards in width. In the grassy circle of trees a small creek ran across the far end before disappearing into the forest. Scarlett was pleased to see the wild flowers scattered everywhere their bright colors of gold violet and blues creating one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen--- an image from a long cherished memory. It was the same clearing where she, Embry, Jake and her friends had once played as children. This place was precious to her, just as the people she loved were precious to her. The thought of love brought her mind to a sudden halt--- why , she didn't really know. Uneasy with the thought Scarlett quickly brushed it away without giving it another thought. With her mind consumed in a happy whirl of memories Scarlett chose a place near the edge of the clearing closest to the creek to provide herself with the best view. Surveying her cherished childhood playground she pulled out her sketch book and began to sketch the beauty laid out before her.

Scarlett didn't know how much time had passed as she continued to draw numerous pictures in her sketch book. As she drew she'd even unthinkingly added figures of children playing and running in the clearing. Looking down at the picture she could easily pick out the familiar childish features of Embry and herself as well as Jake, Quil and Seth. Finishing the final touches on her last sketch Scarlett was about to turn the page for a fresh one when something different caught her attention in the clearing. Her head snapped up the moment she realized she wasn't alone and her green eyes seemed to immediately zero in on the massive wolf sitting at the tree line of the clearing furthest from her. In shock she never even realized her pencil dropping from her figures.

She watched in frozen wonder as the massive wolf slowly edged closer across the clearing its equally massive paws crushing some of the wildflowers with each slow step. Watching the creature move Scarlett had no doubt of its obvious strength and deadliness. Now in the light of day she could more clearly make out what she hadn't been able to. Its fur was a deep beautiful shade of brown--- russet brown. The eyes that seemed to only stare at her were a deep chocolate brown that shone with--- gentleness. A sense of familiarity filled her as the giant wolf's gaze never left hers.

For the briefest moment she managed to tear her gaze away to glance across the clearing. The wolf was alone as it was that night, an oddity considering wolves were pack animals. However, the creature slowly coming closer was already an oddity in its massive size. How many wolves could possibly grow so large as this one? Never had she seen a wolf like it or a wolf as beautiful. It was the same wolf from that night, of that she sure. In the presence of the magnificent animal Scarlett felt strangely unsettled, her chest twisted with emotions she couldn't identify. The odd yet familiar feeling was one she brushed off as nothing more than awe at the creature she was looking at, giving little mind as to why the feelings elicited within her were familiar. She couldn't explain but she felt at ease in its presence even though she knew it was far from the feeling she should feel when confronted with such a massive animal. But, she couldn't bring herself to fear it, not just because of the wolf's beauty but in the strange connection she felt to it. She felt as if she knew the wolf. It reminded her of someone but the answer as to who was lost somewhere in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was only in the way being near the wolf made her feel so strangely unsettled.

Just as the wolf made its way to the middle of the clearing leaving less than half of its width between itself and where she sat it came to a sudden stop. Scarlett couldn't pull her gaze away from its brown eyes that watched her as the massive animal merely laid itself in the grass keeping its eyes locked with hers as it did so. Slow minutes ticked passed unnoticed before she realized that the wolf had no intentions of moving anytime soon. It was as if it was content to merely lay there watching her. Taking the opportunity of the giant wolf's presence Scarlett returned her attention to her sketchbook and a fresh page. Finding her pencil lying forgotten in the grass beside her she picked it up and immediately began to capture the strange beauty of the creature before her. Her hand seemed to move on its own across the page while her eyes drifted to the wolf rather than her paper. Luckily she was sure of her hand while drawing.

Time seemed to have stopped the moment that the wolf entered the clearing. The wolf's oddly calming presence lulled her as she sat drawing only a few feet from it. Soon it began to seem as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all. She felt comfortable and for the first time since the secrecy and erratic disappearances of her friends' she felt that she had a companion. As such it didn't take long before she found herself conversing with the wolf as if they were old friends. At first it was all idle chit chat but soon the knowledge that the wolf's presence somehow seemed familiar weighed heavily on her mind until she could no longer so easily ignore it as she had at first. Strangely that weight on her mind brought forth thoughts of Jake--- she couldn't understand why.

"You know something, Wolf, boys are idiots. I have this friend Jacob," she began missing the wolf's reactive twitch at the name. "He's a real idiot. We used to hate each other--- at least he hated me. When I came back so much seemed to have changed and yet at the same time a lot still seems the same. I don't know how to feel about Jake. It's confusing--- every time I am around him--- every time I think of him I get this unsettling yet pleasant feeling. When I am not with him I feel--- lonely. I can't understand what these feelings are or why I am feeling them. Whatever it is it's a lot stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I don't like not knowing! I guess you could say I am afraid of what I feel--- of finding out what these feelings mean," Scarlett came to a pause her mind sorting through everything she'd said before finding the only thing left to say.

"I told him I missed him, but I don't think he realized how much I missed him." Pausing she took a moment to glance around the clearing cautiously making she sure that no one was nearby to hear what she was about to admit to---Leah having been the only one she'd ever told her secret. Assured that she was alone with the wolf Scarlett continued, "Don't tell anyone but when we were kids I always really liked him despite him being a jerk."

Looking to the wolf Scarlett found that as she'd spoken it had been listening intently its ear twitching at the sound of each word. When her green eyes met its brown she once again felt the jolt of recognition flash through her once again. She couldn't understand why but at that moment as the wolf looked at her from where it sat it seemed surprised its eyes wide and its ears alert. She thought it an odd reaction thinking that perhaps the giant animal had sense danger she quickly glanced around but found nothing out of the ordinary. Of course she knew that the wolf's reaction was far from one of danger but it seemed the only explanation--- if it had been a reaction to prey she would have been its easy lunch an hour ago.

Glancing up into the sky Scarlett found that the sun had risen high in the sky signaling that she'd been sitting in the clearing with the wolf for at least two hours. Strange that she hadn't even noticed the time that had passed as she'd talked so comfortably with the wolf. But now it was time to go staying so deep in the forest as night began to approach had been ingrained in her as a bad idea since she was a child. However, she found the thought of leaving the wolf almost painful---lonely even. Lonely, in the same way that not being with Jake seemed to make her feel. Not only that but leaving now would mostly likely mean sitting at home alone as she doubted that Embry, Jake or any of the others were bound to make an appearance anytime before night came. She didn't want to be alone. She was tired of them ignoring her. She was frustrated about the strange feelings whirling within her. She was irritated with all of them for being so secretive. She doubted that even if they happened to make it an early night that she'd be in any mood to tolerate their presence after how they'd practically ignored her for a week. If she didn't know any better Scarlett would think that they were purposely trying to avoid her at time.

Unwilling to go back home and sit waiting for them Scarlett decided on a different course of action. In the time since she'd returned there was one old friend she had yet to see.

"Bella," Scarlett said to herself smiling at the thought of her childhood friend.

The wolf seemed to react immediately to the mentioned name getting to its feet in one swift movement as its eyes remained watching her every movement. A tingling unsettling sensation rose within her as the wolf's deep gaze seemed to penetrate her. Slowly never letting her gaze move from the massive animal Scarlett packed her sketch book and pencil in her back pack. With one last glance at the wolf she turned her back unafraid that it would attack her from behind--- knowing that it would not she walked way back across to the clearing in the direction she had come.

Just before she exited the clearing she risked one last glance over her shoulder but found that the wolf was no longer there. Her eyes surveyed the clearing and tree line but the wolf was nowhere in sight. Without another glance Scarlett turned back and headed out of the forest unaware that the wolf hadn't left but instead was following and watching her at a safe distance through the trees. With each step she took through the woods the deep gentle brown eyes never lost sight of her.

AN: Another chapter done. I had fun writing it! I hope everyone realizes which wolf it is…lol. I want to point out for reference that this story is all taking place in the Voltouri/Victoria arches of the story…well actually I am putting aspect of them together. It's before any of them (except the Cullen's of course) know of the Voultri but also after Twilight when Victoria is out for vengeance. So its kinda stuck between New Moon and Eclipse with my own spin on everything of course… not to sound arrogant but I am loving my story and what I have planned. Bella won't be all that involved except for the next chapter or couple chapters.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!


	10. Ch 9: Cullens

AN: One quick note of reference in my story the happenings of New Moon have already happened minus the visit to the Voltouri. I have no plans to go into the hows of that because honestly they don't matter…Edward came back on his own because he and Bella are meant to be together period. As such Bella and Jake have already become really close friends. It really doesn't need more explanation than that.

Jake watched from the woods as Scarlett made her way up the steps to the front door of the Swan house. He could smell it. The stench of one of the bloodsuckers was thick in the air in the area surrounding Bella's house. He had no doubt that one of them was likely inside at that moment with Bella. With everything that he was he wanted to transform and stop Scarlett from entering the house. He wanted to keep her safe--- keep her away from 'them' like he hadn't been able to do for Bella. However, he knew at that moment all he could do was watch over her from the tree line his enhanced hearing helping him hear every word coming from inside the house. For now he would stay where he was watching her keeping an eye out for any trouble that could come from the bloodsucker.

The moment that the door opened Scarlett found herself in a tight embrace by Bella. When Bella had seen who it was at the door she had practically flung herself at Scarlett. It had been years since they'd seen each other. During the summers that Bella visited Charlie in Forks they had played together, becoming fast friends. While she and Bella had kept in touch over the years since she'd left La Push it wasn't as often as either one of them might have liked. Scarlett had been happy to hear on her return that her friend had moved to Fork to live with her dad for the foreseeable future giving them time to catch up.

"Sorry I didn't come to visit sooner," Scarlett laughed when her friend finally released her.

"All that matters is you're here now," Bella replied laughing. "Come in there's someone I want you to meet."

Curious as to who Bella was talking about Scarlett followed her friend inside the house. As Bella lead her into the living room she immediately caught sight of two of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen in her life. Sitting on the couch was a small pixie like girl with black hair. The moment that she entered the room the girl smiled at her in welcome so brightly that it was nearly impossible not to smile back. The second figure stood across the room. The boy's hair bronze colored and he flashed her a charming crooked smile as she entered the room. Aside from their obvious beauty Scarlett found herself wondering about the two with their nearly translucent white skin and their strange yet beautiful golden topaz eyes. She'd never seen eyes that color before--- they were eyes that seemed to see everything. For a moment Scarlett felt a unsettling feeling settle within her as if telling her to take precaution. Looking to Bella she saw that her friend seemed unaware of any such feelings and trusting her friend Scarlett let the feeling fall away.

The girl was the first to move. Scarlett watched her move in fascination. How could anyone move so gracefully? Bella had never been one for grace but she couldn't say the same for herself. The girl moved with the grace of a tiny dancer as she came to greet her. Scarlett gasped a little in surprise when the girl suddenly pulled her into a hug. The moment that the girl's arms wrapped around her a shiver form a sudden cold chill went up down her spine. But the moment that the girl released her the coldness disappeared leaving nothing but the warmth and friendliness of her smile.

"My name is Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet one of Bella's friends!" the girl named Alice spoke the bright smile never wavering on her lips.

"This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," Bella added walking up to Edward and taking his hand in hers as if it was too difficult to not touch or be near him for even a short period of time.

"Nice to meet you," Edward spoke in a gentlemanly like manner that Scarlett found surprising for someone in today's day and age.

"Nice to meet you," Scarlett replied not knowing what else to say in front of such beautiful people.

Bella pulled Scarlett into the room leading her over to take a seat on the couch where Alice had been sitting only moment ago. Alice was the first to begin the conversation, asking numerous questions about seemingly anything the cheery girl could come up with. During the questioning Scarlett took notice that every so often Edward would look out the window of the living room that looked out into the yard and the tree line of the forest beyond it. It seemed to her that it was as if he was seeing something outside that no one else could. His gazes out the window were short and in the next moment he would be back in the conversation as if he hadn't been staring off into space at all.

Throughout their conversation Edward was both polite and charming--- traits that Scarlett wished a certain someone possessed more of. A shock of annoyance suddenly shot through her at the lingering thought of Jake that swept through her mind. She had specifically come for a distraction from a close old friend to ignore her ever growing frustration with Jake and the rest of her friends. Quickly she beat the thought back into the back of her mind. However, as quickly as the thought had came something about her seemed to have caught Edward's attention. As his golden eyes locked with hers she felt as if he was seeing something she did not--- knew something that she didn't. Whatever it was that had caught his attention he found it amusing because as he looked at her his crooked smile curled the edges of his lips. It was as if she'd spoken her annoyance out loud--- yet she knew she hadn't, but she couldn't think of any other reason he'd be staring at her the way he was. His stare lasted for a few long moments before he broke away from her gaze back to the conversation.

Scarlett took another moment to observe him while his gaze was turned away. There was no doubt he was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. However, a part of her couldn't help but to compare him to someone else---someone who lately seemed to constantly be in her mind no matter how hard she tried to ignore him--- someone who had her feeling things she couldn't understand--- feeling things she had long since thought burned out brushing them off as childish fantasies. Once again Edward turned to her with a knowing smile catching her by surprise Scarlett held her breath waiting for him to say something wondering if she actually had said something aloud without even realizing it. However, Edward said nothing of what she had been thinking instead he began to politely ask her about her and Bella's childhood earning an embarrassed protest from Bella at idea of bringing up her rather ungraceful childhood memories with Scarlett and the rest of their friends.

Everything since she'd arrived back in La Push had been strange. First Jake's odd behavior, her renewed inability to stop think of him, the unsettling emotions that were a constant presence, the strange secretive behavior of her old friends and now these two inhumanly beautiful people before her one of which seemed to know so much more than he should.

She didn't miss the way that Edward was with Bella or the way they looked at each other for long moments as if in time. It was obvious to her that Bella was happy and that Edward was the reason for her friend's happiness. Even as a child Bella had always seemed older than her years. Her mother while kind hearted was rather flighty and prone to childish behavior. As a result Bella ended up having to grow up fast--- perhaps it was one of the reasons Scarlett found herself more connected to her friendship with Bella now than she ever had before. She felt that in many ways they were both the same. But now Bella was living with more than responsibility and taking care of others, instead she had someone to take care of her, to spend time with without having to constantly worrying like a mother hen. She couldn't help but appreciate Edward for the good he had done for her friend.

Meanwhile, Scarlett quickly came to the conclusion that Alice was without a doubt one of the most social people she'd ever meant. Alice was talkative to the point that if not for her vivid bright personality Scarlett may have found her annoying. From what she'd been told by Bella and Edward apparently it was nearly impossible to get Alice to act any differently and yet they wouldn't have it any other way--- no matter how over the top she may get at times. During the conversation Bella made mention of the other members of the Cullen family and even complained that often Alice and Edward would attempt to give her gifts that she refused to accept. At first she didn't understand her disdain for any gifts that her friends might give her until Bella also explained that the gifts were often rather expensive and ridiculous. Bella told her that on more than one occasion she had been offered a car to replace the grandfather red truck she currently drove, a truck as she came to understand that Edward found distasteful and bothersome. The story continued with the mention of numerous shopping trips Alice had attempted to force her on all in the attempt to bombard Bella with a whole new wardrobe and more than she would ever be able to wear. Apparently money wasn't a problem for the Cullen family, a fact that left her wondering how much Alice could truly get out of control with no limits. Despite their oddness Scarlett couldn't help but find herself enjoying their company.

Eventually Scarlett was able let go of the oddness of the situation, deciding that apparently it had become an inescapable part of living in the area. It wasn't long before the initial uncomfortable atmosphere turned to a lighter freer mood. Scarlett discovered that she rather liked Bella's friends. She couldn't help but not to find them--- odd, but they were welcoming and friendly. While Edward was much more quite than the chattering Alice she could see herself becoming good friends with the perky pixie girl as well as the mysterious charming Edward.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. Ch 10: Dream

"What made you decide to visit today?" Bella suddenly asked all eyes turning to Scarlett waiting for her answer.

Scarlett gave little thought to her answer before replying. "Jake and the others have been acting like idiots since I got back and whatever is going one they won't tell me," she finished with a huff of annoyance.

"Jake?" Bella questioned her eyes examining her friend closely.

"Yes, Jake--- he won't tell me why he's acting so weird like rest of them. It's confusing and frustrating and its starting to really piss me off," she growled.

"I never thought you would bring up Jake of all people. Even as kids you two could barely stand to be within a few feet of each other. I would have figured you to mention Embry or Quil by name, even Sam I thought would be more likely for you to mention, but not Jake."

Realizing that Bella was right in what she was saying Scarlett felt a twinge of annoyance at her friend's observation and keen remembrance of their past. She hadn't mentioned Jake since she'd come to visit and had purposely kept herself from thinking or mentioning him out of her frustration. Bella was completely unaware of anything that had been going on between her and Jake since she returned--- well more like Jake's weird behavior toward her, a seemingly complete turnaround from how he had once treated her--- as if he care or more--- something she discovered she liked. On her part she was merely frustrated with the unsettling feelings that arose in her whenever she thought about him or was around him or her. As well as her frustration in his and her friends' secretiveness.

Coming out of her wondering thoughts Scarlett realized that the three people in the room were now starring at her intently. While Alice and Bella were both looking at her with hints of confusion in their eyes Edward on the other hand was looking at her once again as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. Fully aware that with Bella and Alice's curiosity peaked they weren't about to let the subject drop. Normally she wouldn't even consider spilling everything in front of people she just meant but suddenly the frustration she felt about everything boiled over and she didn't care.

"Jake is different now--- I don't know why, but he is. I don't know what to think of him--- or feel," Scarlett revealed to them her last words coming out in a soft mumble.

"Before you came back Jake and I got caught up as old friends. He helped me through some hard times," Bella began glancing over to Edward as she spoke. "He can be a little overprotective and hardheaded but he can also be warm, loyal and caring. He's my best friend and he's a better friend than anyone deserves."

As Bella spoke the deep friendship she had with Jake was made obvious. There was no doubt in Scarlett's mind as Bella told her story that she was obviously very close to Jake. Suddenly she felt a new unfamiliar feeling course angrily through her. She was surprise to realize that the particular emotion that filled her was intense jealousy. Jake had made friends with Bella, gotten close to her and was kind to her--- he had always been that way to Bella. Meanwhile he had treated her with disdain and played cruel jokes on her. Even now, Bella shared a deep friendship with Jake one that she had never been able to create with him no matter how hard she had tried. She could admit that she would have settled for friendship, even the smallest measure of friendship despite having wanted much more that. Now, even while Jake was no longer the same uncaring boy he had once been making an effort to right the wrongs he had done her she still couldn't seem to gain any headway with him. He was never around long enough for anything to happen other times he seemed so distant--- worried even. With each moment she thought of Bella's friendship with Jake the jealousy she felt only intensified. Why couldn't she have that? What couldn't she have more than that?

Once again becoming lost in her thoughts Scarlett realized that Bella, Alice and Edward were watching her, waiting for her to speak. Bella looked at her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity while Alice's golden gaze was filled with the same curiosity while Edward merely watched her with a knowing look. Why did she get the feeling that he always knew exactly what she was thinking?

"How often do you think of him?" Alice suddenly asked.

The moment that the question reached her ears Scarlett knew without a doubt that the girl had guessed at her own thoughts and feelings. How could she so easily guess what she had only recently begun to realize--- what she had yet to truly understand?

"For as long as I can remember," Scarlett admitted sincerely unable to help the faint blush staining her cheeks. "When we were kids I always had dreams about being with him. It was my dream--- but it always seemed so unreachable. I was a kid, before I came back I thought I gave up such absurd things but when I saw him again everything came rushing back. It was as if all those forgotten feelings came back a thousand times stronger. It's all so confusing and still Jake seems so--- distant. They won't tell me anything."

"Are these yours?" Edward's voice suddenly reached her ears.

Looking over to him Scarlett discovered that he was now holding her sketch book that had managed to slip from her bag. She watched from her place on the couch as he began flipping through the book of her drawings page by page.

"Yes," she answered simply grateful for the change of subject.

"They're really good," he told her observing each picture carefully as he went through the book.

Intrigued by the sketch book both Alice and Bella moved to look over his shoulder at the drawings as well. Suddenly Edward's figures came to a stop. Scarlett didn't miss the shocked expressions that crossed all three of their faces for a brief moment before they disappeared.

"Did you get that close to that wolf?" Bella asked her voice strangely strained.

It was then that Scarlett realized what picture had caught their attention. While in the clearing with the wolf she had been unable to resist the opportunity to draw several pictures of the massive beautiful creature.

"Actually, yes I was that close. I found it rather strange that the wolf was alone, even the first I saw it watching him from the woods it seemed to be alone. For some reason I felt comfortable around the wolf," Scarlett explained as best as she could, unable to better explain exactly how she had felt with the wolf nearby. "It seemed comfortable around me too."

Scarlett watched the three sitting before her as they flipped through the book noticing that Edward was no longer paying any attention to the drawings in the book. Instead Alice and Bella continued flipping through the pages commenting on each page they passed about how beautiful or life like the drawing was. However, she was paying them no mind. At that moment all of Scarlett's attention was drawn to Edward. Rather than paying any attention to the book he still held as the girls flipped through it Edward was once again looking out the window at something unseen in the woods. She might have made the assumption that he was merely looking off into space as if bored but it was impossible to make the assumption when his gaze was so serious and intent on whatever it was he was looking at. Suddenly his gaze left the window to lock with hers. In one deft movement he flipped the book shut reaching out to return it to her.

"I think Jake feels the same," Edward suddenly told her in complete sincerity just as she moved to take back the book.

"It's getting late, I think I should get home," Scarlett told them unnerved by Edward's words and the conviction in which he had said them.

Saying her goodbyes to Bella and her new friends Scarlett tried her best not to seem hurried. Edward's words continued ringing in her ears long after he had uttered them. As if she wasn't confused enough! With one last wave goodbye she practically scrambled for the door and began her silent walk home.

Edward, Bella and Alice all watched as Scarlett disappeared down the road back toward the reservation.

"She feels deeply for him but she doesn't truly realize how much yet," Alice observed coming to the same conclusion that Edward had about their new friend.

"Even as kids," Bella suddenly added. "I was only here during the summers and even though it was difficult to tell I could see how Scarlett felt about Jake. It hasn't changed after all these years."

"He's the same," Edward replied watching the giant brown wolf moving through the forest to follow behind Scarlett.

"I know," Bella told him surprising them. "He thought he felt more than he did for me but there was still a part of him--- a big part of himself that couldn't think of me that way. They were always too stubborn," she replied simply.

"Because of the dog I can't see anything but do you think they'll realize it?" Alice asked.

"I think Scarlett has already started to realize how deep her feelings actually run," answered Edward.

"The problem is getting her to realize exactly what those feelings are and accept them. If they both got over their stubbornness Scarlett would realize her dream," Bella added with a sigh.

"They're both closer to realizing their dreams than they realize," Edward smiled down at her draping one arm lovingly over her shoulders as he did so.

"Oh I'll have to pick out a cute outfit for her to wear on their first date!" Alice suddenly burst out obviously pleased at the thought of a new doll, hopefully one more willing than Bella.

Laughing the three returned inside the house. Just before closing the door Edward looked back finding that Scarlett nor the wolf that had followed her unseen in the woods were no longer in sight. Yes, soon they would be realizing what they had always wanted. With that last thought Edward shut the door behind him leaving the dog for Scarlett to deal with.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	12. Ch 11: Realization

By the time Scarlett walked up the steps of the front porch of the house it didn't take her long to realize from the quiet darkness that the house was empty. Looking at the clock in front of the door it read four o'clock, Jackie wouldn't be home until after work at six and god only knew when Embry would show up. In the last week she doubted that he actually spent much time in the house, less than he even had her or his mother believe. She fully believed that at night when he thought his mother and she were asleep he would sneak out and sneak back in through his bedroom window--- however, she couldn't piece together how he managed such a feat when his room was also on the second story of the house with no safe way of getting in and out through the window.

Once again annoyance raced through Scarlett. There was no way that she was going to sit home alone while Emrby and Jake ran around completely ignoring her doing whatever the hell the wanted. Taking the moment to drop her bag and sketch book off in her room Scarlett left the house this time headed for the beach--- all the while completely unaware of the following presence nearby.

It was amazing that she hadn't taken the time to come to the beach since the party her first night back. Aside from the clearing in the woods where she'd once played as a child the beach was her favorite place; a place to come and think in peace, which was exactly what she needed at the moment. Without missing a step she removed her shoes and socks leaving them scattered haphazardly where ever they landed as she threw them aside. Seconds later her feet were submerged in the icy water of the beach. The shock of the chill lasted only a moment as the peace the beach often provided washed over her as if washing away all the dark thoughts lurking in her mind.

Even as the ease of thought possessed her Scarlett suddenly became fully aware of the presence that until then she had been able to ignore. Countless times throughout the day she had felt the close presence but had been unable to find the source. Unable to discover the presence and not feeling any hint of animosity from the unseen Scarlett grew to ignore it and yet she was unable to forget it. Now that same presence could not be ignored it was much too powerful--- much to close--- much to calming--- much too thrilling--- unwillingly welcomed--- wanted. If she turned she knew what, who she would find standing there.

Jake had watched her all day, keeping her safe and unaware of his presence throughout the day. There had been moments where he'd thought she somehow knew he was there. The thought was quickly dismissed. It was impossible, he had made sure to keep a distance to safely watch her and keep his wolf form hidden.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave her. In the clearing he had sat with her in peace. He was amazed that not once had she shown any sign of fear by his massive presence. Instead he thrilled at her acceptance of the 'wolf' and the ease in which she conversed with him. At the same time Jake was furious with her for being so careless with her own safety. While he may never be able to harm her in any form she was completely unaware of that fact, not knowing his true form.

When Jake had found her in the clearing where they had played as children he hadn't meant to approach her. However, the moment he'd seen her she had been so beautiful sitting in the grass with the sun shining down around her bringing out the natural red tint in her long hair. As he'd sat watching her as she sketched he'd been shocked when the subject of himself came up in their one sided conversation. With every word she'd spoken it had taken an immense amount of control to stop himself from transforming right in front of her so that he could take her into his arms and hold her as he wanted to. Everything she said was like music to his ears, she'd even laughed a time or two in his presence as she recounted childhood stories, the same light laughter he remembered hearing in childhood but now matured into a beautiful tinkling sound. The same sound that he hadn't heard so unhindered since her return to La Push warmed his heart. In that moment the promise he'd made to himself to protect her and make her happy--- to return the lost light in her glimmering green eyes and ensure it never left again intensified within him.

Just as he was debating whit himself on whether to approach Scarlett or not she suddenly turned her green eyes staring straight at him as if she had known that he would be there all along.

Scarlett knew what she would find the moment she turned to stare into Jake's deep chocolate brown eyes. She forced herself to ignore the temptation to stare appreciatively at his bare muscled perfectly toned chest and arms and the deep cut 'v' at his hips made visible by the low rise of the battered cut off jeans he wore. However, the attempt failed miserably. The moment that she looked at him and he realized she was aware of his presence he began to approach her. With each step his bare feet took across the pebbled beach she couldn't stop her eyes from roving over his body with pure female appreciation. How was it that his smooth russet skin seemed to glow a tempting golden in the light of the sun as if he were--- she could think of a word to describe what she saw. Finally her eyes came to rest on his handsome face with his gentle eyes.

As Jake came to a stop at her side the strange intense heat that his body emitted chased away the chill from the fringed water from his close proximity. Scarlett's eyes never looked away from his causing her head to tip back due to the height he held over her. After unnumbered minutes their gazes never strayed from each other's. She found herself wondering how everything about Jake could be so comforting to her confused mind even when he was the root cause of all her confusion in the first place. Suddenly her conversation with Bell and the two Cullens' entered her mind. In that moment all the feelings that had become a jumbled mess within her flooded her. All the confusion, the frustration and the deeper feelings she had yet to give name to--- feelings concerning Jake flooded through her all at once.

Fully aware of her actions and unable to deny the pull toward him Scarlett stepped forward eliminating the distance that had remained between them. Without hesitation she encircled her arms around his waist pulling herself close. She heard Jake's surprised intake of breath at her actions even as she leaned in closer into the comfort of his strange heat. However, while taken aback by her movements Jake quickly reciprocated the actions, using the opportunity to hold her in return pulling her even closer if it were possible. Flooded with so many emotions Scarlett paid them no mind for the moment to merely take in being with Jake.

Confused by Scarlett's behavior Jake allowed himself the pleasure of holding her in his arms before forcing himself to release her for answers. When Jake placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away just enough to be able to look down into her eyes Scarlett seemed to snap out of the moment. Suddenly her eyes were ablaze with the same frustration and accusation that he had seen on the few occasions she had managed to corner him or any of the others about their strange behavior between their rounds. Realizing how she looked at him now with all the furry that had only grown with each passing day she'd put up with them.

He lost track of how many times in the past week Emrby and the rest of his friends had berated him for not having yet revealed himself properly to Scarlett but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. However, he knew that the time he would have to tell her everything was fast approaching. In the last week they hadn't been able to avoid her taking notice of their near constant absences and behavior after having to increase the frequency of their rounds knowing that the leech Victoria was still alive and even worse out for revenge. Now not only was he worried for the safety of his best friend but also the one person he could never forget--- could never live without. As a result of the possible threat to Scarlett he had it as a well warranted excuse to be a near constant presence around her even without her knowing. And now it seemed that now he was about to bore the brunt of her anger and frustration. Before he had time to think any further Scarlett's hands flew up and pushed him away with as much power as she could muster although only managing to put another inch or two of space between them.

"I want to know Jacob!" Scarlett demanded angrily glaring up at him. "I want to know what's going on with my best friends! Every time I ask you, you run away and if I ask Embry, Leah or the others they avoid the question. I can't take the secrecy anymore! Where are you guys always disappearing to and leaving me waiting around for you not knowing when you're going to show up again or where you're going and what you're doing?" she continued to yell her frustration being released with each word she yelled angrily while Jake merely stood and stoically took her anger. Suddenly her anger changed into the confusion from the deeper emotions she was feeling for Jake. "What is this Jake; please make me understand what this thing happening between us is. I've never felt it like this before. I am confused and afraid of what I feel!" she cried her hand grasping her t-shirt above her heart as if holding her chest in pain. "This sort of feeling is normal--- even when we were kids I…," she stopped realizing what she had been about to reveal but not knowing if she was ready to go that far.

Silence was her only answer the only sound reaching her ears coming from sound of the approaching and receding waves and her own labored breathing after her rant. In the silence Scarlett took notice of Jake's hardened face and his sudden refusal to meet her gaze giving himself away that something she had said had indeed struck a chord with him. However, he made no motion to reply to her desperate questions.

"Are you going to answer me or not Jake?" she demanded her voice trembling in a mix of frustration and anxiety while cursing the feeling of vulnerability that had come over her, hating every moment of the feeling after having spent the majority of her life plagued with it. "What is this?" Scarlett demanded once again motioning with a shaking hand between the two of them.

"I can't tell you--- not yet," Jake answered simply.

"Why? I want to know why that whenever I am around you or even when I think of you I can barely think straight! Why do I feel lost when you're not around? Why does you presence calm me so much? I want to know why I feel so strongly about you." Scarlett ranted only coming to realize what she had admitted openly to Jake after the fact, every word of which had obviously been absorbed by him judging by the shocked look on his face.

Jake didn't say anything for a long moment as her words continued to float around in his mind. He thrilled at the words understanding from her ranting admission that her feelings were strong and not strong feelings of the dislike he had thought she held for him but instead much more profound. The idea of her feeling so deeply for him nearly melted his heart--- nearly had him admitting to what he was not yet ready to admit--- he would have given her anything she wanted in that moment.

"I can't tell you yet Scarlett. I know it's a lot to ask but please trust me until then," he finally spoke taking her back in his arms paying no mind to her slight struggles that quickly died away as he pulled her close.

Scarlett could hear the deep sincere emotion emanating from Jake's words leaving her no choice but to believe in them--- at that moment she believed that she would forgive him and believe anything he told her. For now she felt that she could leave the matter to rest. Because in his emotion filled words she felt an answer to the very feelings she was feeling so deeply--- it was as if his own heart was calling out through his words to calm and comfort her own. Perhaps she was not alone in being possessed whatever this feeling that was so strong and confusing it seemed to have taken over her life. Somehow she felt that even Jake was more aware of what that emotion was than she was herself. The fact of the matter was that Scarlett knew that he knew a lot more than he was telling her--- she realized that him not giving the answers to her questions was only part of what was happening to her---to him--- between them.

The anger and frustration of her rant melted away and she merely let him hold her taking the opportunity to absorb as much of his warmth as she was able. Even at that moment she knew that for any normal person the high body temperature was far from normal but even while realizing that a part of Scarlett knew that Jake wasn't normal. Rather than worrying over the matter she made no mention of it and let herself enjoy being in his strong arms. After long minutes of enjoying his hold on her they eventually forced themselves to separate yet Jake did not completely release his hold on her. Instead of encircling her in his arms Jake took her slim hand in his much larger one holding it in a tight gentle grip that Scarlett couldn't help but to find sweet and so much like him--- strong but gentle.

Hand in hand the two walked along the beach waiting in the shallow waters both completely unaware of the icy water running over their feet. At times they talked and other times they walked in companionable silence both comfortable just being with each other. Jake was thrilled when he even managed to make Scarlett laugh, truly laugh, as she had in the clearing earlier that day unaware it was for him she laughed. Now she was laughing for him--- the part of himself that was---animal--- a monster. Jake quickly put the upsetting thought aside unwilling to let this moment with Scarlett be ruined by something he couldn't help.

Scarlett had one final question to ask, however at the same time she wanted to ask it she feared it would ruin the light and carefree mood that had developed between Jake and herself. She feared that the question could possibly be upsetting to him after what she had been told by Bella that afternoon. While Bella had told her she had felt only a deep friendship with Jake, Bella had not told her exactly how Jake had perceived their relationship. Thinking about it brought a small but intense wave of jealousy she couldn't deny flooding through her. As much as she wanted to ask she feared Jake's reaction or even worse the answer he may give. She was happy with his nearness and his hand holding hers so--- possessively, she didn't want the moment to end merely because she had asked what was on her mind.

"Jake what is your relationship with Bella?" Scarlett suddenly blurted without much thought and quickly moved to cover for her sudden words. "I mean, I went to visit her today and she talked about you. She made it sound as if you two were really--- close. She told me that you two were only friends but that you might feel differently about it. I don't mean to sound rude! I am sorry I shouldn't have asked about something so private," she said in a whirlwind.

Not expecting him to chuckle in reply Scarlett's eyes shot up to stare at him in wide eyed surprise. Still holding her hand Jake continued to lead her along down the beach Jake glanced down to hold her green gaze with his before answering.

"There was a time that I thought I felt more for her that I did," he replied honestly the humor in his voice now completely gone only leaving seriousness behind. "But I don't think that I actually really loved her, at least not as anything more than my best friend."

A new wave of happiness washed over Scarlett replacing the jealousy that had settled over her only moments before. Smiling up at him she had no more questions to ask until the ones that she had agreed to forget until a later time were answered. Now knowing that he had no feelings for Bella she felt a little freer, her heart lighter.

The two continued to walk along the beach Jake never letting go of her hand even for the briefest of moments. Eventually as the sun began to lower in the horizon Jake thought it time to return her to the house not wanting her to be out in the woods at night with a leech on the loose. Together, hand in hand he led Scarlett back through the woods to the Call house. As the house came into view both felt a feeling of disappoint at the thought of soon having to part ways.

Reaching the front porch Scarlett reluctantly allowed Jake to release his hold on her hand to open the door. Before entering the house she paused her mind suddenly overcome with a single thought. Not giving herself the chance to change her mind Scarlett turned back to Jake and suddenly jumped at him encircling her arms around his next to pull him down as much as possible, standing on her toes she crushed her lips to his. In that single moment she felt so many emotions rush through her none of which seemed confusing or frustrating in the least. As quickly as the moment had come she forced herself to pull away noting how soft Jake's lips were. Realizing what she had done Scarlett released him as if his skin truly did burn her and before the surprise even began to have the chance to fade from Jake she was moving leaving him standing on the front porch with the door slamming in his face.

Once the surprise of what Scarlett had done faded from his mind Jake couldn't stop the huge smile that broke out across his face. Uncaring if he looked like an idiot Jake sauntered off the porch of the Call house and made his way toward his own house all the while unable to control the smug goofy grin curling across his lips. At that moment his only thoughts were of Scarlett.

Leaning against the door she had slammed in Jake's face after her bout of embarrassment Scarlett heard his near silent footsteps as he made his way off the porch. After a few minutes when she was sure he was gone she attempted to regain control of her racing heart but had little success. All the newly unhindered emotions raced through her heart and mind but in her whirlwind of thoughts she came to rest on one--- one single realization. All the confusion suddenly melted away as that new realization filled her. Her heart felt freer, lighter and happier than she had ever felt before. In that moment her thoughts came to rest on one single emotion---love--- love for Jake, the same she had always felt but now ten years stronger. However in her epiphany Scarlett also knew that she still needed something more--- she needed answer and yet in her dreamy happiness induced state she found herself willingly consumed in. She had finally realized the truth behind her own mind and her own heart.

AN: Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself. One of the funniest I've written--- in the emotional way. Please let me know what you think and REVIEW the chapter.

Coming up next--- Scarlett finds herself in a little trouble and needs some rescuing…from what? You'll have to wait and see.

Coming up later--- Victoria, the Voltouri and revealing the werewolves has yet to happen…stay tuned for the plot twists I have planned!!!

REVIEW!!!


	13. Ch 12: Storm

Scarlett still in her deep dreamy state found herself able to regain much control over her rushing emotions. Everything had changed in one single moment and she couldn't bear to stand still and let such an invigorating feeling pass by without relishing every last moment of it. Glancing around she realized that Aunt Jackie who was singing to herself in the kitchen as she made dinner had yet to realize she'd returned. Scarlett made a last minute decision to leave the house and go for a walk to be alone with her happy thoughts without the threat of interruption. She knew walking the woods at night was dangerous especially alone but the sun was still an hour or two from setting and so without a second thought she quickly slipped back outside before she could be noticed.

With only one place in mind to go Scarlett started for the woods intent on walking back to the clearing where she could not only let herself be immersed in thoughts of Jake but be in a place of memory as well. As she walked she became so lost in thought that she never even noticed that she had begun humming a cheerful tune. If she had been watching someone else behave in such away Scarlett might have called them foolish but seeing and feeling were two completely different things. For once she felt as if she could understand the love she had only seen in movies and read about in books. She may have even thought it impossible to feel that sort of love--- compelling--- powerful--- a love so much more than childish infatuation--- a love that filled you with such all consuming happiness--- a love that could, had withstood and grown though the years. That sort of love was special, now she needed to know if the feelings that had consumed her over Jake were returned by him as well. Should she make the first move or wait to see if he makes the first move? Should she wait for the matters between them to be resolved?

Coming into the clearing this time Scarlett took laid in the long grass surrounded by wildflowers to look stare up into the dimming sky above. So lost in her wandering blissful thoughts she gave no mind to the sudden darkening of the sky. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder and lightening shocked her out of her thoughts. Before she could even comprehend what had happened rain began to poor down in sheets making the world around her invisible through the constant bombardment. Fear set in, she couldn't see, she was blind in the storm as the loud whooshing of the wind that pelted the rain at her mixing with the angry crash of lightening causing her mind to go blank with panic. She never had been able escape her one weakness.

Jake found himself finding the perfect excuse to see Scarlett again that night which is how he found himself walking up the front steps of the Call house beside Embry. Less than ten minutes ago the sky had grown black with foreboding cloud cover before a storm began to rage. Dripping wet he and Embry walked into the house barely aware of the water soaking their naturally heated bodies. Seconds after entering to the house Embry's mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Expecting her to berate them for soaking her carpet with rain and mud but when they took notice of the worried look that marred her features Jake's heart sank. There was no doubt in his mind that something was horribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Embry demanded walking up to his mother's side.

"Scarlett's not here," she replied frantically glancing out the window obviously fearful for her niece.

Jake needed no more incentive to burst into action. Before Jackie could utter another frantic word he was out the door uncaring of the rain that beat furiously against him. He didn't make it far before Embry joined him pulling him to an abrupt halt with a strong hand at his shoulder.

"I'll wait here," Embry spoke over the storm. "Find her Jake."

Without a word Jake nodded in understanding turning and made his way to the woods in long hurried strides. He knew she'd left the house on her own--- the little fool! She should've known better than to walk the woods alone at night. Lightning and thunder cracked across the sky reinforcing the need to find her. The memory was clear in his mind--- the storm would cause her to panic, leaving her frozen. Scarlett never had dealt well with storms.

With his heart beating frantically in fear he rushed through the woods on swift feet. Jake prayed that he was going the right way--- that his heart was leading to where Scarlett was lost in the storm. At some point he realized what direction she had traveled in, back to the clearing. Increasing his pace Jake broke through the tree line into the clearing. Panting he surveyed the area in search of Scarlett but his eyes found no sign of her in the clearing. She wasn't there but he knew she had been. His sensitive nose picked up the last lingering scent of vanilla and wildflowers--- a scent that was so fully Scarlett. Lingering in the clearing for only a moment to gather his senses Jake bolted in the direction he felt that she had run in her panic.

As he continued his search something suddenly caught his attention. Coming to a dead stop Jake waited, listening carefully over the loud pounding of his own heart and the sound of the storm raging around him. He heart it again--- the panicked sobs coming from the distance, hidden within the darkness and veil of rain. Without a moment of hesitation he followed the heart wrenching sound and where his heart lead him--- to the one who held his heart.

Alone in the darkness with the wind howling around her and the rain relentlessly pelting against her skin like needles Scarlett sat. Her mind had long ago succumbed to the panic, unable to think rationally. She'd attempted to run from the storm but in her panic she only managed to get herself more lost. Now she couldn't move, she sat alone in the woods wet and muddy with each loud roar of the storm echoing through her mind paralyzing her. At one point she thought that she had begun to cry but in her frozen state of mind she never noticed.

For a moment Scarlett's mind seemed to force itself to work. A new sense of danger seeped into her mind. As her mind became more aware of this new danger she felt herself being watched---stalked. Whatever the danger was she felt it growing ever closer--- more dangerous. To paralyzed in fear to force her body to move she could only wait as easy prey. Just as she thought the dangerous presence would make itself known Scarlett suddenly found herself being hauled backward by a pair of strong arms. With her mind still trapped in a cloud of fear she screamed and immediately went wild in her captors' arms in the attempt to escape.

"Scarlett!" a familiar voice called out to her thought the panic.

Scarlett then found herself being turned in Jake's warm strong arms to be held close in his embrace. As she held her she and came to realize that it was him holding her she felt the panic begin to fade away into the back of her mind leaving nothing but Jake in its place.

"Jake?" Scarlett's voice trembled in question.

She was nearly unbelieving that he'd come for her, that he found her. However, looking up into his handsome face marred with intense worry with wide fear filled eyes and feeling his arms around her she was ensured that Jake truly was there. Jake was looking her up and down as if ensuring himself that she was unharmed. Even in the darkness of the storm Scarlett noticed the angry glimmer that entered his eyes as he quickly glanced into the woods behind her. Did he sense what she had as well? Had she even really sensed anything or had it only been her fear from the storm?

Before she could give the questions more consideration Jake pulled her in closer locking his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. Despite the rain Scarlett felt his skin burning with an intensity that she had nearly forgotten with the cold rain seeping into her body. The heat was more than welcomed as his presence chased away the chill bringing herself to pull herself even closer against him if at all possible. In reaction to her drawing closer Jake tightened his gentle hold around her as if attempting to protect her from the harsh rain.

"Thank god I found you," he leaned down over her to whisper in her ear, his voice strained and husky with emotion.

If not for the fact that they were standing in the middle of a storm she might have flushed in embarrassment. At that moment the thunder and lightning sounded again. Her fist unconsciously tightening in the wet t-shirt he wore that had been practically plastered to his body from the rain.

"It's okay, I am here," Jake spoke as if sensing her fear.

With Jake's soothing assurance Scarlett allowed herself to relax more into his embrace. Burying her face in his shoulder Scarlett inhaled the woodsy musky scent that was Jake. Suddenly she grew dizzy and weak, he head spinning painfully. It felt as if she would faint at any moment. The thought came to be in the next second as her legs lost their strength her mind going blank.

When she came back to her senses seconds later Scarlett still found herself in Jake's arms only this time he was carrying her. The ease in which he held her in his arms keeping her close to rest her head against his shoulder while walking was amazing. It was as if he wasn't carrying anything at all. However, based on Jake's sheer size and obvious strength she wasn't all that surprised. Feeling comfort and safety in his arms Scarlett allowed herself to rest her head against his chest listening to the beat of his heart as he carried her swiftly though the forest.

Fearful at how cold Scarlett felt after spending so much time out in the cold rain Jake headed for his own house. It was closer and he was too concerned for Scarlett and getting her warm and dry he didn't give much consideration to any other option. He wouldn't risk her safety more that she already had herself by foolishly wandering into the woods. Jake made a mental note for himself to berate her for her idiocy later.

READ!!

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

The next chapter is completed and ready. It was actually part of this chapter but I cut it in half because it read best as two chapters. But I am going to wait to post it until I get a few REVIEWS…I can be mean that way!!! So you better REVIEW to know what happens next!!


	14. Ch 13: Content

Breaking through the woods Jake soon made it to his own house. Without breaking stride he approached the house in a few quick strides. Scarlett knew the moment that they entered the house when the chilling bombardment of rain came to an end and Jake's heat wasn't the only warmth she felt. Blinking her eyes open against the light filling the room she immediately became aware of her surroundings. The masculine unordered décor of the room was a complete turnaround from that of her aunt's. It didn't take much longer for her to realize that Jake had taken her home--- his home. Somehow she wasn't surprised that the house hadn't changed much in ten years. If there was any order or femininity to Billy and Jake's décor Scarlett knew without a doubt that it was because of Jake's sisters, Rachel and Kim. Billy and Jake had never cared much for such things. Looking around now she realized that Rachel and Kim hadn't visited in some time.

"Where's Billy?" Scarlett asked taking notice that Jake's father had yet to make an appearance.

"He's watching the game at the Swan's place," he answered simply. "I'll let you take a shower first."

It was only then when Jake finally let her down from his arms that Scarlett realized that being in his arms had been so natural she hadn't even realized he'd still been holding her. When he first released her he kept a light hold on her shoulders to make sure her legs could hold her up. This time when he touched her while standing so close there was no stopping the blush that heated her face as she was unable to look away from Jake's deep gaze.

"Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

Nodding silently Scarlett quickly turned making her way down the hall where she remembered the bathroom was. Inside the house she was able to keep her mind off the storm still raging on outside. After a long shower the storm grew even further from her mind. All that remained were the calm gentle feelings that Jake provided. With her shower finished Scarlett called out to him that he could take a shower now himself. Hearing the bathroom door shut behind him, wrapped in a worn towel Scarlett made her way into Kim's room hoping to borrow some dry clothes. However, her search was in vain as it seemed that Kim hadn't left any clothes behind that she could wear.

Listening, Scarlett heard the running shower coming from down the hall as Jake took his shower. Without another option she left Kim's room headed for Jake's across the hall. Entering the room Scarlett found that it seemed much smaller now than when she was a child yet it was completely Jake. Granted it wasn't the cleanest room she'd ever been in with random objects laying about she doubted it mattered much since he probably spent very little time at home while running around with Embry and the others doing whatever it was they were up to.

The room itself was masculine just as the rest of the house with wood floors and a single window above the twin sized bed that Scarlett somehow doubted Jake fit comfortably on it considering his size. Yet the bed looked comfortable, unmade, but comfortable with an oversized quilted blanket and two plush pillows. On the other side of the room the only other prominent piece of furniture in the room was Jake's dresser. In a few quick strides Scarlett made her away across the small room to the dresser and began to rummage through the drawers in search of anything she could wear, the need to dress outweighing the breech in privacy. Finally finding a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that was more than oversized on her small frame Scarlett dressed herself quickly to avoid the possibility of Jake walking into the room in the middle of her dressing.

Dressed, Scarlett moved to close the open drawer but stopped in mid motion at what she found hidden within beneath some of Jake's old t-shirts. She had never thought to see it again. Hell, she never thought he'd accept it--- let alone keep it. Unable to help herself she reached out to hold the plush stuffed animal--- a wolf with multicolored fur and lulling tongue looked up at her with beady brown eyes. It was indeed the same stuffed wolf; she'd picked it out especially for Jake as a gift in return for the one he had grudgingly given her, in return for the stuffed rabbit she had treasured for ten years that even at that moment sat on her own bed. She hadn't been able to give it to him herself, not having the courage to do so she ended up waiting too long. On the day her family moved away from La Push Scarlett remembered giving it to Embry with instructions to Jake for her.

Smiling she deftly closed the drawer without returning the wolf to its hiding place. Instead she sauntered to the bed and sat down never taking her eyes away from the toy, too amazing and thrilled that he had kept such a thing for so many years. It was the final incentive that Scarlett felt she had needed. It was proof that Jake felt more than friendship--- that he had always felt more than friendship, or the disdain he had once shown her. In that moment Scarlett felt as if her heart was going to explode from the sheer intensity of the happiness she felt, now perhaps the next step would come sooner than she had first hoped.

Finished with his shower Jake made his way to his room wondering where Scarlett had wondered off too. Listening he didn't hear any movement within the house or any sound, yet he knew she hadn't left. His question was soon answered when he walked into his room to find Scarlett laying fast asleep sprawled on his bed. Shock was his first reaction at the sight of her dressed in his clothes followed by a tinge of embarrassment when he saw the familiar stuffed wolf that she clutched tightly in her sleep. Next, the picture before him of her wearing his oversized t-shirt that was ever so slightly inching up to reveal the smooth fair skin of her hip while laying in his bed with her dark wet hair fanning out around her seemed the very essence of temptation. What was even more amazing to Jake was that even when presenting such a temptation she still looked completely innocent in her sleep. It was a strange mix of sexy and adorable that he found oh so appealing because it was exactly what Scarlett had always been--- what she would always be to him.

Not having the heart to wake her after the trying night she had had Jake left her alone to rest. Before leaving the room he gently maneuvered her on the bed so that he could pull the quilt around her. With one last glance back at the sleeping girl that held his heart fast asleep he flipped off the light switch and soundlessly closed the bedroom door behind him.

Taking advantage of Scarlett's dead sleep Jake took the opportunity to step outside making sure to keep under the cover of the front porch to avoid the rain he quickly undressed and allowed himself to release his wolf form in one swift movement. Immediately he felt the presence of Embry and Sam in his mind both having obviously been waiting for news.

"I found her," he confirmed to them through the ever present mind link of their wolf forms. "She was lucky I found her when I did," he continued foreboding tainting his statement. "She wasn't alone when I found her," he explained with an angry snarl, his mind contemplating what might have happened to Scarlett if he hadn't arrived when he did.

"I tell the others," Sam growled in reply knowing exactly what Jake was talking about even without the images he saw through their connection.

"How did we miss 'it' coming back?" Embry demanded angrily obviously upset by what he was seeing in Jake's mind.

"I'll call the others and tell them we're doing a round now to see if it's still nearby. We'll widen the perimeter as well. If it comes back it won't get past us again. Jake you stay and watch over Scarlett, if it was targeting her we can't take the chance of leaving her alone," Sam ordered over their connection.

"What about Bella?" Jake couldn't help but ask, she was after all his best friend, and he would protect her from the leeches as much as he could until her heart stopped beating.

"I'll have Seth keep watch," Sam replied quickly before the connection disappeared letting him know that Sam had retransformed to rally the others.

"Make sure she stays safe Jake," Emrby told him before their connection disappeared as well.

Changing back himself Jake pulled back on the worn old pair of sweatpants he had pulled on after his shower. Suddenly everything that had happened that day hit him full force along with the little sleep he had gotten between running his own rounds along the perimeter. The moment that he laid himself across the deep cushioned couch in the living room he found himself falling into the same deep sleep that had consumed Scarlett.

Scarlett stretched out across the bed as she awoke slowly returning to the world. At first she was confused as to where she was but the memories of what happened quickly came rushing back to her along with the memories of Jake. Looking out the window she realized that the storm had ended sometime during her deep sleep and the sky was now clear but dark with natural night leaving her wondering how long she had slept. She also noticed that Jake was nowhere to be seen in the room yet she guessed that he had found her asleep there from the blanket that had been wrapped protectively around her. Intent on finding him Scarlett moved from the bed leaving the stuffed wolf laying atop the blankets.

The house was silent as she made her way out the door down the dark hall and into the living room. Stepping silently into the room Scarlett stopped when she felt the familiar presence of Jake. She'd felt him before she saw him leaving her searching for him through the dark. In the darkness her eyes came to rest on Jake who was in a dead sleep sprawled across the couch. Approaching him through the darkness Scarlett had to suppress the urge to giggle at the sight she found. While the couch was rather large it wasn't nearly large enough for someone of Jake's size. Even now as he laid across it his legs hung over one end. That urge to giggle however, quickly turned to a different sort of urge when her eyes were adjusted to the darkness enough to take notice of the sweatpants he wore that were ridding dangerously low on his hips. Feeling her face heat up at the sight Scarlett forced herself to look away. Didn't he know how to dress properly?! He'd give any girl a heart attack if he keeps it up!

Feeling guilty for having taken his bed from him leaving him to sleep on the couch where she had a much better chance of sleeping comfortably Scarlett moved to wake him. Having grown so used to his strange body heat she gave little notice of it when she placed her hand on his shoulder to give him a little shake to awake him. She may have grown used to the heat of him but that fact couldn't stop the little thrill that ran through her from the touch.

"Jake," she whispered giving him a little shake for emphasis.

Jake merely stirred a little bit but didn't awake. Leaning over to give him another shake and call for him to wake up Scarlett barely touched him when Jake suddenly reached out taking hold of her wrist in his sleep. Shocked by the sudden movement she only had time enough for shriek of surprise as she lost her footing and tumbled down right onto of Jake. It was only when the sudden impact on top of him that he awoke. Scarlett froze in mid motion of hurrying to get back on her feet when Jake's eyes slid open to stare up into hers both seeing each other's eyes with such clarity despite the darkness. In moments after realizing what was happening, that Scarlett was laying on top of him and that they were now staring at each other Jake's eyes widened in surprise at the position they found themselves in. However, the surprise each felt quickly passed as the comfort and complete natural feeling of the moment simultaneously washed over the both of them. Neither felt the need to move or the need to say anything. They just laid there content in the silence, content in each other's company, content in each other's arms. It was in each other's arms that they drifted back off to sleep uncaring of the little room they had on the couch--- that didn't matter to either of them in the least.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	15. Ch 14: Time

The next day the new found closeness between Jake and Scarlett didn't go unnoticed among their friends. Rarely were the two far from each other. It was Saturday and even the pack felt as if they needed a break from their near constant patrols. They'd spent a majority of the previous night making rounds and attempting to track the leech that had been wandering their territory. Where ever it had went it wasn't anywhere in the Forks, La Push area. Now they decided they could manage one full day of normalcy--- not to mention they couldn't keep leaving Scarlett in the dust as they have been at least until Jake finally came out to her. Figuring that as long as they stick close and keep on the lookout for any possibly problems they could manage one day. As a result the whole pack including Scarlett, being one of the only two girls there all found themselves jammed into the Call living room intent on a night of movies.

Scarlett found it rather impressive that all of her friends were able to find a place to sit comfortably. With so many large boys crowding the room it seemed a rather impossible feat, not to mention that even she and Leah were able to sit comfortably as well. Despite the fact that she had chosen her spot herself Scarlett wasn't about to complain when Jake caught her hand and with one deft pull pulled her down to practically sit in his lap on the recliner chair he had claimed. Her face heated as memories of the previous night spent sleeping in his arms that was never far from her mind returned full force. She was fully aware that Leah, Embry and the others were curious about the new behavior, the complete turnaround in behavior between her and Jake but she was happy that they didn't make much mention of it. At times she could tell that Embry's protective streak over her as he still considered her his 'little cousin' showed in the way he would give Jake warning looks or berate Quil for the few inappropriate comments he had dared to make.

By the third movie Scarlett discovered a theme to the movies the boys had chosen--- werewolves. Not only was every movie werewolf related but for whatever reason Jake and the rest of her friends were finding them all exceedingly hilarious, even Leah. She didn't see what they seemed to find so funny, not one of the movies was very comedic--- scratch that, they weren't funny at all. However, she ignored them and concentrated on the movies as much as she possibly could with Jake holding her as gently as he was. She was happy just to finally be spending time around all of the friends she loved. At some point during one of the movies Scarlett found herself snuggling closer into Jake's shoulder as she begun to drift off to sleep. It didn't take much longer before his warmth and the sound of his beating heart beneath her ear lulled her to sleep as they had the night before.

Awakening, Scarlett sat up from where she laid curled on the recliner where she'd been sitting with Jake. The room was completely quiet and no one was in sight. Looking up at the clock she scrunched her face in confusion--- she hadn't slept for long. Yet everyone was gone. Annoyed at being left behind again she got up with the intention of leaving to go home. Suddenly she stopped when the sound of familiar voices coming from just beyond the front door reached her ears. Silently she crept closer ignoring the part of herself that told her not to eavesdrop on her friends but the possibility to discover a clue as to what they've been keeping from her was too much to pass up. Leaning her ear against the door Scarlett listened as the voices spoke clearing on the other side.

"Are you together now? Did you tell her?" she heard the excited voice of Seth question.

"No," Jake answered simply.

"Why not?" Leah asked obviously annoyed.

"It's not time to explain everything," Jake snapped back. "I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, you're going to have to Jake. You know things can't go any farther and you're going to have problems until you tell her," Embry replied exasperated with his friend. "If you don't she'll be taken by someone else," he finished with finality in his warning.

From where she sat listening at the door Scarlett thought for a minute that she heard a growl of some sort.

"You need to tell her Jake," Sam added in confirmation of Embry's words. "She's your imprint."

The phrase confused Scarlett. What was an imprint? Intrigued she continued to listen. Unfortunately, she heard the footsteps make their way off the porch obviously having said all that they planned. Just as she was going to return to the recliner before she was found eavesdropping her footsteps faltered when she heard Jake and Embry once again.

"She'd say yes Jake and you know it," Embry commented his voice filled with conviction.

A part of Scarlett felt a hint of annoyance at her cousin's assumption, his practically answering for her despite the fact that it was completely true.

"She never forgot her first love," Embry continued his words causing her heart to skip a beat from the sincerity and truth of them. "You haven't either. You never forget your first love--- no one can," with that said Scarlett heard another pair of footsteps leave the porch and follow after the rest of the group.

Quickly Scarlett made her way back to the recliner expecting who she assumed to be Embry to come back inside. However, no one came back. She didn't know how long she waited until eventually she fell back to sleep curled up in the recliner where she had first been left. Just before she succumbed to sleep she wondered in confusion as to what they had meant by 'Imprint' and why did it seem so important.

Finally getting himself under control after what Embry had told him Jake walked back into the house finding Scarlett exactly where he'd left her. Embry and the others had left on patrol leaving him to watch her. Stepping closer to where she slept Jake stood silently watching her for some time. Scarlett seemed so peaceful in her sleep, her lips slightly curled in a smile as she dreamt. Eventually he was able to make himself move once more, lifting the sleeping Scarlett in his arms without waking her and deftly caring her up stairs to her bedroom. Holding her with ease Jake managed to pull down the comforter before placing her carefully on the bed and tucking the blankets securely around her. Scarlett slept on; her only reaction to the movements was the ever present smile curling the corner of her lips leaving him to wonder exactly what she was dreaming about.

Looking at her now, or any other time he looked at her--- any time he thought of her Jake couldn't deny the truth of Embry's words. He wasn't doubtful of Scarlett's feelings for him anymore and could no longer use it as an excuse to put off the inevitable. She needed to know the truth about what he was. She needed to know how strong their bond truly was. Yet, he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to accept what he was. Sighing Jake moved to leave her be but something stopped him. Looking down he found that in her sleep Scarlett's fingers had wrapped themselves tightly around his wrist, holding him to her with as much strength as she had. It would take very little to pry her hold away and leave as he had intended but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was glad that even in sleep she sought him out. With another exasperated sigh Jake sunk down to the bed making himself comfortable in the space next to her while mere seconds later he found himself with Scarlett's arm wrapping itself snuggly around his waist as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. No--- he no longer could put it off. It was time to make the next move.

A memory suddenly came to mind. It would be Scarlett's birthday next weekend as well as the bonfire festival on the beach. What could possibly be better for a first date? The thought caused his smile to broaden with excitement. Now all he had to do was find the right moment to ask.

Suddenly something new caught Jake's attention from the foot of the bed. Disengaging himself from Scarlett enough to reach down to pick up the object of his interest only to find himself holding a familiar stuffed floppy ear rabbit. He remembered giving it to her ten years ago at the last bonfire festival before she left. He'd spent all the money he'd been given to spend at the event at a game stall just to win the toy for her. The moment he'd walked by and seen it he'd thought of Scarlett. At the time however, he hadn't admit to it. Instead he remembered walking up to her and practically pushing the toy into Scarlett's arms telling her he'd won it but didn't want something so girlish. A familiar thrill ran through Jake knowing that she had kept the toy for so many years even after the way he'd once treated her. It was a subtle sign that she never forgot about him, in the same way the toy he'd received from Embry so many years ago with the message that it was from Scarlett had never allowed him to forget about her.

Chuckling Jake replaced the stuffed rabbit back on the bed. Embry had been completely right about everything, but Jake wasn't about to give his friend so much satisfaction from knowing that.

AN: Next…well I think you can guess after this chapter and then things really start to get going and pick up. REVIEW as always PLEASE!!


	16. Ch 15: Finally

Jake found himself pacing outside the Call house the next day. He'd left Scarlett in the late hours of the night after Embry returned from patrol to catch a few hours of sleep himself before his own patrol. No he had returned with a mission of his own only he was having trouble working himself up to going through with it. He had no idea how long he'd actually been there pacing back and forth across the porch trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door.

He found it ridiculous that he was so nervous to make the next move in his relationship with Scarlett. Last night he'd had no qualms on the matter. Yet, he found that when it came to Scarlett even a certainty seemed uncertain. No, he would do it, he wanted to take his place next to her, to be with her, to be accepted by her, to protect her, to claim her as his and be assured that others knew it. Releasing a breath of calm Jake threw away all of the doubt that had suddenly crept over him upon his arrival at the house. Without another thought he stepped up the door and knocked.

Scarlett was the one to answer the door a few seconds later. The moment that she caught sight of Jake on the other side of the door, her green eyes widened in mild shock and a deep blush crept across her cheeks. After a moment the shock disappeared Jake found himself shocked by the bright smile and glimmering green eyes he was faced with.

"How strange to see you Jake," Scarlett spoke dryly despite her smile. "Normally you and the others never have time for visits between whatever it is you're all up to."

Jake didn't need more of a hint to realize exactly what Scarlett was referring to. He couldn't blame her for the surprise or the mild irritation he sensed from her, however, the fact that she couldn't seem to control her smile at the sight of him seemed to be a good sign. Without realizing it he got lost in her beauty, unable to tear his gaze away from her as she stood before him.

"Jake, are you going to stop staring at me and tell me why you're here?" Scarlett laughed jokingly waving her hand before him to regain his attention.

Shaking himself out of his revere Jake took one final calming breath before doing what he came to accomplish to begin with.

"This next weekend is the Bonfire Festival; I was wondering if you wanted to go with me--- as a date--- I mean will you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked in a blur unable to stomp out his nervousness completely as he asked.

When he finally asked the question Jake felt a weight lift from his shoulders while leaving one behind as he waited for her to answer. Silence was all that filled the space between them. When Scarlett made no movement or sound of answer he felt the nervousness return full force. He watched Scarlett carefully for any reaction, his brown eyes taking note of every feature that was infinitely beautiful in his eyes.

Scarlett stood frozen in the door way in shock. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't even sure if what she had heard was real or part of her imagination. Was it possible that she was dreaming? No, it was all real she realized as she locked eyes with Jake's, seeing all the honest deep emotions there. It was then that she allowed her own emotion to burst from their confines and take over. Moments later Scarlett was practically throwing herself into Jake's arms with an unhindered squeal of delight.

Jake was taken aback by Scarlett's sudden movement. Surprised his stance faltered as Scarlett's body crashed into his sending him stumbling a few steps backward before regaining his balance. Smiling hugely he quickly came to the realization that her reaction was one of happiness. Overcome with the same infectious happiness that had seemed to have taken over Scarlett, Jake couldn't resist the urge to pull her close in his arms and give her a quick whirl, enjoying her giggles as he easily lifted her off her feet. When he allowed her feet to once again touch the ground he glanced down his brown eyes locking with her green.

In that moment time stood still. It was as it was that night on the beach. There was nothing but a void surrounding them leaving only them and in that moment it was all that mattered. Slowly they began to lean in closer to each other, neither realizing they were doing so. Jake's hand unconsciously lifted gently tangling itself in the choppy long layers of her hair using the connection to pull her even closer. A moment later their lips touched sending sparks of pure emotion coursing through them--- joy, love and desire became one in that instant.

With her mind so lost in the beauty of the moment Scarlett could barely think of anything but the kiss, the emotion and of Jake. He was made to kiss her she decided, having no doubt of how true it was.

At that time Jake was thinking much along the same lines. Scarlett's soft warm lips were intoxicating. He had no doubt that he could easily spend his life kissing her.

Neither Jake or Scarlett knew how much time passed. The world could burst into flames around them and they wouldn't have noticed as lost in each other as they were. Little by little their kiss began to deepen as the emotions pleasantly raged through them. However, eventually they had to separate for the need of air.

Resting her forehead against Jake's chest Scarlett smiled at the speeding sound of his heart beneath his shirt, just as she knew hers was. Without moving her head from his chest she glanced up to meet Jake's eyes that she never ceased to amaze her with how beautiful she found them.

"In case you haven't guessed, that was a yes," she laughed causing Jake to chuckle as well before cutting her off with his lips to hers in another deep kiss.

And so that was how Scarlett found herself the following Saturday hours before the date at Bella's house calling on Bella and Alice in a nervous jumble for help.

AN: My next chapter was originally supposed to be part of this chapter but instead I cut it short so that the next can be made longer. REVIEW…next chapter the really fun begins!! Werewolves and vampires oh my! REVIEW!!!!


	17. Ch 16: Evil

"You look so adorable--- yet sexy!" Alice spoke with great enthusiasm as she put the final touches on Scarlett. "You'll blow the do--- Jake away."

With her head spinning from all the attention to detail Alice was putting into her Scarlett never noticed her friend's near slip of the tongue. When she'd come looking for help nearly have mad with nerves Scarlett hadn't expected to be 'held hostage' as she came to think of it. For nearly two hours Alice had been hard at working picking an outfit, as apparently the one she'd chosen herself wasn't nearly good enough as well as fixing her hair and makeup. Meanwhile Bella watched obviously taking great pleasure from her pain.

"It's good to know Alice has a new doll. Now she can forget about me," Bella laughed.

"At least she sits and takes it, but don't worry Bella I haven't finished training you yet," Alice replied laughing earning a grown from Bella.

When Alice was finally finished putting on the last touch she pulled Scarlett before a mirror to appreciate her work. Scarlett stared amazed into the girl she stared at in the mirror. While there didn't seem to be anything really different about her what Alice had done only seemed to help enhance what was already there. She wore a deep teal tank top under a half sleeved cardigan held closed at the side with a small but beautiful circular broach encrusted with emerald colored stones. The pants she wore were comfortable yet formfitting jeans and a cute pair of silver strapped sandals. The outfit was topped off with a long silver chain doubled looped around her neck and delicate jeweled flower earrings and a few silver bangle bracelets left to playfully dangle at her wrist along with the jade bracelet she already wore. To Scarlett, Alice's additions of the jewelry no matter how beautiful seemed a little much for a festival but her friend had insisted until Scarlett eventually gave into her friend's demands. Alice had pulled her brown hair back into an artful French braid that wove its way to the side to lay across her shoulder while a few of her shorter choppy layers were left loose to graze her face. Meanwhile, Alice's makeup job was very simple, using shades of brown and gray to high light her eyes and give them a slightly smoky look while still making the look seem completely natural.

"Done!" Alice said proudly as Scarlett looked on in amazement.

Twenty minutes later after having said her goodbyes to her friends and making her way back home Scarlett waited nervously for Jake. When she heard the familiar strong knock at the door she had to control every fiber of being that wanted to dash across the room and fling the door open. Instead, she showed some amount of control in taking long hurried composed steps to the door and opening the door with a nervously trembling hand. However, the moment that she opened the door to find Jake standing on the other side, for once where a decent pair of pants, shoes and t-shirt all the nervousness slipped away as if it had never been.

When the door opened to reveal Scarlett on the other side Jake lost himself for a moment and openly gapped at her.

"Well it's good to know that Alice's work did go to waste…Jake your mouth is hanging open," Scarlett laughed stepping out and shutting the door soundly behind her.

Scarlett's laughed knocked him back into reality.

"Alice? You mean the Cullen girl?" he asked unable to keep the disdain from tainting his voice as he spoke.

"Yea, Bella's friend. She's…interesting but that what I like so much about her. Although I don't think I agree with being her new doll," she replied smiling too happy to take notice of Jake's attitude.

Sighing Jake forced the thought of Scarlett consorting with the bloodsuckers away. Now was not the time to discuss it. What would he say if he brought it up? What reason could he give to ask her to stay away from the Cullens and even Bella if the Cullens were there? For now all he wanted was to be Scarlett and enjoy the night. Unable to think any differently when faced with her bright smile Jake offered her his hand and together the two made their way to the beach where the festival was taking place.

As the night wore on Scarlett and Jake found themselves enjoying each other's company. Hand in hand the two weaved their way through the crowd and the many stalls that that been set up on the beach for the festival. Every so often Scarlett would pull Jake to a halt to browse over the little trinkets lying across the stall counters. Later they indulged themselves in a couple of ice cream cones and a hot dog. Well, she had a hot dog while she lost track of all that Jake had. Scarlett wasn't sure if she was ever going to get used to watching Jake eat. How was it that one person could eat so much at once? She didn't let herself dwell on the question. Smiling Scarlett laughed to herself for even while watching Jake eat she couldn't help but find him oddly, yet incredibly adorable.

Continuing on their walk through the festival Scarlett came to a sudden halt when she came upon a familiar sight. At a game stall a few feet ahead of them she'd caught sight of the familiar stuffed rabbit that even now sat on her bed at home. Confused at Scarlett's sudden pause Jake glanced around quickly coming to realize what had stopped her when he too saw the game stall and familiar stuffed rabbits.

"I can't believe they still have those for prizes," Scarlett laughed happily but the laughter soon died away into a more serious tone. "You know I saw the wolf I gave you," Scarlett told him smiling as she did so.

"How?" Jake asked obviously embarrassed at being found out that he'd kept such a sentimental thing as well as confused as to how she'd found it. He looked so adorable flustered and turning a light shade of red beneath his golden skin.

"I found it that night after you found me in the storm while I was looking for some dry clothes," she replied. "I know you saw the rabbit." Suddenly Scarlett released his hand so that she could turn to face him wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I couldn't bear to get rid of it. Even when I thought of that annoying smart ass of a little boy who practically shoved the thing in my arms and walked away without a word I could throw it away. It's always been far too precious for me to even consider it," she told him with complete sincerity as she looked up into his eyes.

As Scarlett's glimmering green eyes looked up at him as bright as if the sky wasn't beginning to dim with approaching night Jake saw all the sincerity he needed to see shinning within them. If he hadn't already been sure about how he felt deeper for her than he'd ever felt for anyone in his life he would have known in that moment. Already knowing only made that feeling--- that certainty he felt stronger. Scarlett was the only girl he'd ever loved and she would be the only one he'd ever love.

"You had Embry give me the wolf," he pointed out. "You never gave me the chance to say goodbye."

"We were both stupid," Scarlett answered in a no nonsense manner but unable to hold back the smile curling the edges of her lips as she said so. "We don't have to worry about that now. The past is the past."

"No need for goodbyes now," Jake added with a similar content and happy smile leaning down to place a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

Both smiling happily they continued on their way nearly oblivious to the crowd around them as they enjoyed themselves by the sights and sounds together.

Eventually Scarlett couldn't ignore the call any longer and relluctently excused herself from Jake to visit the bathroom promising to meet him when she was finished. Just as she was walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later Scarlett found herself nearly colliding with a familiar face.

"Hey Bella what are you doing here?"

"I got roped into coming with Charlie but I lost him in the crowd somewhere," Bella replied her eyes scanning over the crowd in search of her father.

"Did you try the home made fishing lures stall?" Scarlett laughed earning a laugh from her friend as well.

"I was actually on my way there now," Bella answered. "But first, how's the date going?"

Scarlett had no words of reply only a huge silly smile.

"I see," Bella said laughing at her friend's blissful smile. "That good."

"Nothing could ruin tonight."

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss Scarlett," a sickeningly familiar male voice drawled from behind her.

Apparently she'd spoken too soon about nothing being able to ruin the night for her. No, she wasn't going to let him of all people ruin it. She'd make sure he'd learn to back off for good this time. For a week she'd been dealing with his disgusting arrogance and advances with no luck having him take the hint and leave her the hell alone. She'd tried everything from telling him off to ignoring him and such things had grown only less helpful when Jake, Embry and the others were absent from classes or school all together. It became obvious that he wasn't fool enough to stand up to a group of guys that were three times his size.

"You were looking for me I am guessing," he asked arrogantly as she and Bella turned to look at him with faces of clear disgust. "Well here I am. If you wanted a date Scar all you had to do was ask."

Suddenly Scarlett made a gasping noise as if she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in concern still glaring at the boy she didn't know but already more than disliked.

"I can't breathe! There's no room with Mr. Asshole's ego!" Scarlett said regaining her loss of air to yell loudly enough in hopes of getting her point across, however doubting it.

With that said Scarlett turned and began to walk away being followed closely by Bella who was attempting to hold in her laughter. They didn't move far before Scarlett came to a quick halt by an unwanted hand grabbing her ass from behind. Before the guy had time to pull away Scarlett was moving. Within seconds after the smallest touch her hand snatched out grabbing her wrist in a powerful grip that in her anger was nearly crushing considering her smaller size.

"Touch my ass again and next time I'll be walking away with your hand as a souvenir," she hissed angrily giving his wrist a hard painful twist for good measure. "Got it?"

Scarlett didn't wait for an answer, she'd made her point clear enough and she would follow through. Dropping his wrist Scarlett and Bella continued to walk away as they had been. As they began to walk away Scarlett caught sight of Jake approaching them from the distance. She wasn't surprised as it had left him waiting much longer than was necessary for quick bathroom break. And as she watched him approach it became obvious that he'd seen her little confrontation with the asshole from school. That much was made clear by the anger clouding his face.

"Why not I am sure a little slut like you would like it!" the asshole yelled out loudly mostly from anger and hurt pride. Obviously he hadn't taken notice of Jake's approach.

The words rung loudly in Scarlett's ears sending an intense wave of fury coursing through her body. The words were what caused her anger to finally snap. Just as Jake reached them Scarlett's fist was already flying to land a hard blow to the left side of the guys face sending him crashing to the sandy beach. Giving him little more thought other than a huff of annoyance Scarlett simply stepped over him to make her way back over to Jake who now stood in wide eyed shock.

"All right Scarlett!" Bella called out in laugher.

"See you later Bella," Scarlett called back in reply.

Watching from the corner of her eye as Bella disappeared back into the crowd in search of Charlie; Scarlett took Jake's hand in hers and pulled him away from the scene as well. As they walked with Jake's hand hold hers possessively they slowly began to make their way away from the crowd of the festival to a move secluded area of the beach.

"I must say I am impressed," Jake said while Scarlett could practically hear the smile in his voice as he said it.

"I may be small but I can still kick some ass," Scarlett commented letting the tension from the confrontation begin to slip away as the comfort and calm of Jake's presence began to take over.

Silence fell over them as they continued to walk. Eventually the loud noises of the festival began to fade away into the distance. They were alone with nothing but the silver glow of the moon and stars above shinning down to glimmer on the ocean waves as their light. With each step they took away from the crowd Jake had begun to feel as if a hold was burning through his pocket where he'd put Scarlett's birthday gift for safe keeping. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her when they were alone. He'd brought her down the beach away from the crowd knowing it was one of the few places she felt truly at peace. The beach and ocean had always been one of her favorite places. Even now as they walked Jake knew she was taking in the calm she felt from being there. With his mind made up that it was the perfect moment Jake brought Scarlett to a halt with a gentle tug on their connected hands.

Stopping mid step Scarlett tilted her head to look up at him seeing his face clearly despite the darkening sky taking note of the effect of the silver glow from the moon in his gentle deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Jake?" she questioned when he didn't say anything.

Rather than say anything Jake dropped her hand from his. Intrigued Scarlett watched as Jake moved to fish something from his pocket. As he pulled the small delicate object from the pocket she noticed it gleam from the moonlight. Scarlett paused when she realized what it was Jake held. Dangling from Jake's fingers was a delicate silver chain. At the end of the chain hung a pair of beautiful smooth wooden charms, one a wolf with its head thrown back in a howl and the other a heart.

"Happy birthday Scarlett," Jake spoke maneuvering himself behind her to fasten the necklace for her.

Clasping the hooks of the chain behind her neck Jake allowed himself the smallest touch of her skin as he let the chain drop from his fingers. The touch sent a delighted tingle coursing through Scarlett's body down to her toes. Still in amazement at the simple beauty of the gift Scarlett lifted a hand to lightly touch the smooth surface of the charms dangling from the chain around her neck. It was so simple in an amazing way. Scarlett had no doubt of the thought that had gone into the gift. She had no doubt that he'd made the two charms himself. She had no doubt that the gift was purely from Jake, which made her love it all the more. No words needed to be said in that moment, the message in the gift was loud and clear. It was a message of love. It was that message that brought a glimmer of happy tears to her eyes.

As he watched Scarlett's reaction to his gift Jake felt now was the time to tell her everything. At least everything about what he truly felt for her. There was a message in his gift and as he looked into Scarlett's eyes now he felt sure that that message was received, but actions weren't enough. What he felt had to be said. What they felt for each other had to be said before he could take that next step.

Taking a calming breath Jake stepped forward causing Scarlett to have to tilt her head back even more to be able to look him in the eye, however just as he was moving to take both her hands into his something stopped him cold. The sickening smell hit him like a ton of bricks snapping him into completely alertness a second later. Without much thought except for Scarlett's safety in that moment Jake moved quickly forcing Scarlett behind him to stand protectively before her.

Jake's sudden strange behavior and his pushing her behind him had Scarlett wide eyed in confusion.

"Jake---?"

Scarlett didn't get the chance to say anything more before she heard the laughter sound from the forest that lined the beach. The sound sent ice cold chills running down Scarlett's back. Whatever it was coming from the woods was less than an unwelcome presence. Suddenly a familiar feeling began to overcome her. It was the same feeling she'd felt when she'd gotten lost in the storm just before Jake had found her. She felt as if she were being stalked--- as if she were prey. She felt as if evil was watching her. The familiar feeling brought with it the consuming fear that overcame her. In the unconscious attempt to clam her fear filled my Scarlett moved closer to Jake as if being closer to him would chase away the fear while resting her hands on his broad shoulder to assure herself her was there. Taking a chance she glanced over his shoulder to look into the darkness of the tree line for any sign of the evil presence she felt so clearly. It was then that the figure appeared from the darkness.

AN: Sorry about how long it took me to post this chapter it was midterms week plus a paper to write. I had so much fun with this chapter once I got going then got pissed because about a page didn't get saved so I had to rewrite it…so a little in the middle I don't think is up to pare with the rest of the chapter. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I wonder who it is in the shadows…? Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter by REVIEWING as I ask of all my readers…so REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!!! And the next chapter will be on its way.


	18. Ch 17: Transform

Scarlett watched as the figure slowly made its way out of the darkness of the forest into the light of the moon. In the moonlight wild flaming hair framing porcelain skin was revealed. However, it was the pair of strange glowing blood red eyes that first caught her attention. Beneath her hand it felt as if Jake's skin was burning through his shirt. His skin seemed to ripple across his shoulders as if something was something within him was trying to get out.

The fiery haired women standing before stopped at a distance from where she and Jake stood. Her piercing red eyes focused on Scarlett behind Jake's shoulder intensifying the fear she felt with that one frightening look. The moment that the woman's eyes locked with hers the woman smiled wickedly revealing a mouth of perfectly white teeth. Strangely the simple act of smiling seemed dangerous. With each passing second Scarlett grew more confused. Who was this woman with wild red curls and blood red eyes? What was happening Jake as he stood protectively before her? Why did it seem as if he'd known the women was watching them from the woods even before she'd shown herself?

"I've been watching you," the woman finally spoke with a voice sweet yet dangerous. "You've been hunting me down as if I were an animal like you," she hissed causing Scarlett to physically shiver in fear drawing the woman's attention away from Jake back to her. "What is it you dogs and the Cullens see in these creatures--- humans are so--- simple. It's disgusting! Such a shame if she hadn't gotten involved with you she may have lived but I need to make sure you dogs learn a lesson for helping the Cullens hunt me down."

The woman barely took a step forward the dangerous smile still curling her lips. It was with that single step that all hell seemed to break lose. A loud howl echoed through the air. For a moment Scarlett could have sworn that the howl had come from Jake but it impossible but that thought changed as she watched Jake change before eyes. The scene unfolding before seemed as if it were straight out of a horror movie. Jake's shirt ripped from shoulders and in the moment Jake was gone replaced by a completely different form. Scarlett recognized the familiar thick brown fur of the wolf she made friends with in the clearing. Her mind froze with the shock. It was impossible what her mind was telling her. Jake couldn't be the wolf, her Jake couldn't be her wolf. It was impossible--- wasn't it?

Scarlett stumbled back in fear losing her footing as she did so falling backward to land in the shallows of the beach. Uncaring of the water soaking her clothes Scarlett crawled backwards even more to put distance between herself and the strange scary woman before she could pull herself back onto her feet. Even as she regained her feet Scarlett didn't move but instead stood calve deep in the water unwilling to shorten the distance between herself and the two creatures facing off before her.

The beautiful wolf glanced back at her his familiar deep brown eyes surveying her for a moment as if to ensure itself that she was alright. Looking into the wolves eyes in that moment Scarlett saw the familiar gentleness she'd seen in the clearing. Suddenly she realized why she had thought those eyes had been so familiar. They were Jake's eyes, the same gentle chocolate brown eyes. Her wolf was her Jake.

The wolf was moving. In the next moment the wolf was leaping forward its deadly sharp fangs ready to rip into the woman. Thinking the woman didn't stand a chance Scarlett looked away from what was sure to be a bloody scene. However, instead she heard the sounds of battle. Looking up once more she saw the wolf and woman circling each other sizing up the enemy. The wolf's growls rumbled like thunder while the woman hissed as well. Scarlett's mind was moving at a hundred miles a minute to catch up with what was happening before her making every attempt to understand what was happening.

They leaped at each other again Jake's razor sharp claws digging into the woman's arm. Still able to make things out in the darkness Scarlett's mind registered that despite the obvious wound there was no blood merely a torn sleeve of the jacket the woman was wearing. The woman herself barely looked fazed by the hit. Just as she realized the wolf before her was somehow Jake, Scarlett realized that this woman was not human--- she was something else--- something dangerous. During the next pause the woman glanced over to Scarlett once again with her red eyes pinning her where she stood frozen in fear. She made the slightest movement in Scarlett's direction keeping track of the wolf as she did so attempting to maneuver herself closer. The movement had Jake snapping his giant jaws with his sharp fangs in obvious anger in her direction as he quickly repositioned himself protectively in front of Scarlett.

The woman hissed once again crouching down into an attack position before launching herself forward. The wolf met her as the two grappled across the sandy beach both seemingly evenly matched in unnatural strength and speed. As Scarlett watched she took notice of the woman's mouth snapping out with bared teeth just as the wolf. The action registered as strange in her mind even more so when she noticed the wolf take measures to avoid the seemingly harmless gesture no matter how vicious the woman made it seem. Starring in wide eyed shock Scarlett felt a hint of worry seep in through the fear. She worried that despite what seemed to be an even match the possibility that Jake would lose. What would happen to him if he lost? The thought of him dying, of him giving his life to protect her was nearly unbearable. The thought brought a new intense pain to her heart. Without thinking Scarlett started forward but just as she was going to open her mouth to shout out for Jake to run away and leave her she heard a new unfamiliar howl echo down the beach.

Everything seemed to stop. The woman paused her limbs stiffening in reaction to the howl which was soon followed by numerous others that were progressively getting closer. Suddenly the wolves appeared out of the darkness the sight of them just as breath taking as the first time she'd seen Jake as a wolf without knowing it was him. The wolves before her now were just as massive their coats showing a range of colors beneath the glow of the moon. Realization began to set in her mind as her brain connected the dots. The strange secretive behavior of not only Jake but all of her friends and now seeing Jake transform into the massive brown wolf that had been following her and the appearance of several similarly unnaturally large wolves. Her mind went into shock once more as Scarlett found herself being forcibly pulled atop one of the large animals by its massive jaws tugging at her arm as gently as possible.

Scarlett continued to watch as all the wolves but the one who had come to her ran to join Jake in battle. By the time they even got close the flame haired woman was turning with a vicious annoyed snarl to ran faster than Scarlett thought possible for the forest. Just as the woman had turned and ran Scarlett didn't miss the deadly glare of red eyes that had landed on her. Realizing that she was running the wolves followed her in near similar speed their strong legs carrying them swiftly after the woman. Scarlett watched every moment she could with wide eyes even as the wolf that now carried her on its back turned and ran the opposite way. Worrying for Jake even now that he wasn't alone Scarlett glanced over her shoulder watching the space behind her although the woman and the rest of the wolves had long since disappeared into the forest.

Eventually Scarlett was able to turn her concentration back to her current situation. She came to realize that her mind had apparently unconsciously registered the fast movements of the wolf that carried her as her hands were clutched tightly in its fur to help keep her balance as it ran. The wolf ran with ease as if it wasn't carrying any extra weight at all. Slowly the numbed feeling of the fear began to fade leaving her to feel everything. The fear washed over her like a waterfall. The impossibility of everything that was happening was all that she could think of. None of it seemed possible. Scarlett half hoped that she'd wake up to find that it was nothing more than a horrible nightmare, that everything was normal. Yet, she knew everything was real. She'd seen it and felt it.

The questions returned once more.

Who was the woman? What was she? What was Jake exactly? Was she right in thinking the wolves were the rest of her friends? What did the woman mean? How were Cullen's involved? What about Bella? How did she get involved in this strange world? What did the woman want with her? Was it possible that the stories of supernatural beings were not mere stories?

There was only so little Scarlett knew for sure. She knew the woman had indeed been targeting her and it was undoubtedly not the last time she'd see her. She'd seen in that final glare of red eyes before the woman had run. Scarlett knew that no matter what her feelings for Jake would not change. She was knew it--- felt it with all her heart. What she needed now was for him to tell her everything. Sighing in the attempt to control her fear filled mind Scarlett leaded her face down into the gray fur splattered with black of the wolf. Suddenly her mind shut down and all that was left was Jake. She wanted him to be with her. She needed him.

Soon the wolf came to a stop. Looking around from where she'd buried her face in the wolf's fur Scarlett realized she was home. The wolf had stopped directly before the front porch to her house. The wolf then lowered itself to the ground to allow her to slide safely off its back. Even with the wolf lowering itself to the ground to make her decent from the massive animal easier Scarlett's legs were left weak after the experience causing her to stumble. The wolf moved against her catching her to hold her up before she could fall completely.

"Thanks," she mumbled tiredly giving the wolf a quick pet of thanks through its thick fur before stumbling up the stairs of the front porch.

Scarlett had barely taken a few steps inside the house before the door reopened behind her. Turning she found herself faced with her cousin. Embry stood before her wearing nothing but his usual pair of cut offs. Even in her emotionally and physically drained state her tired mind made the connection. Her cousin was the wolf who had brought her home from the beach.

"Embry I need answers."

AN: Finally making some head way into the parts of this story I have been dying to write!!! The next chapter the action of this one settles a little bit merely to get the answers for Scarlett about the werewolf/vampire scenario. But trust me when I say that doesn't last long! I didn't make the fight exceedingly long because Victoria isn't one to let herself be deterred from what she wants which hopefully you noticed what that was and also she doesn't go for those she wants to kill she goes for the ones that would most hurt them…which works even better for me. She's one who waits for the best moment to attack unless she wants to have a little fun is how I see her.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

IN NEED OF HELP!!! PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION AS WELL AS GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!

Now that I have gotten to the climatic area of my story I have begun to gather my ideas for my next one and creating plot points that I want for the story. The story is going to be a Jasper and OC story set during the New Moon area of the saga while obviously taking a few liberties of the story to bend them to my will. As usual when it comes to my stories I have a lot for the end but need some ideas for the middle. The usual biggest problem for me with Twilight fanfics is figuring out how to reveal the Vampire/Werewolf scenario to my OC. Here is what I have considered for my next one. My girl is walking across the street while a car is coming speeding at her and Jasper saves her while she is looking straight at him a block away. Or as I am making her a bit of a book worm she'd walking in the woods looking for a quite place to read and runs into a wild animal (not sure what yet maybe a bear or mountain lion) and he comes to the rescue. If not those I am attempting to think of another but I thought I'd ask for an opinion from those who will read it. At the end of either idea though I might have a little argument between them like "watch where you're going" or "What the hell was that" and "What kind of idiot goes walking around in the woods by herself?"

Please let me know? Okay that was a lot sorry. I am done now.

REVIEW THE CHAPTER and also let me know if you like either of the ideas.


	19. Ch 18: Answers

"The leech is targeting Scarlett now," Jake growled to his pack through their connection.

It was Leah who moved to sit before him her white fur shining brightly in the moonlight, her body smaller than the rest of theirs but there was no denying she was still dangerous. Sitting she looked him in the eye. For a moment Jake saw something that Leah didn't often show, emotion--- worry for her best friend.

"Are you sure Jake?" she asked her voice still coming across snippy through their connection as she was unable to hide her anger despite the worry.

"The leach has been after Bella and the Cullens for months now. As far as she's concerned we're getting in her way and she wants to take care of us. We're as much of a problem in her eyes as the Cullens. She'll target what matters most to us," Jake replied his voice deep with anger before he trailed off. "She's chosen Scarlett."

"If that's what she'd after then we'll double our patrols Jake," Sam cut in his voice demanding and sure. "We won't let any of those under our protection come to harm. We'll tear her apart before she gets the chance."

"We'll make extra rounds in the area of the Call place as an extra precaution," Quil added hoping to reassure his friend.

"Shouldn't we tell the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"No!" Sam stated with authority unwilling to involve more leaches. "This is pack business."

"I just thought it might be a good idea since they have a better idea of the woman's behavior than we do," Seth explained still sure it might be a good move. "Besides you can't deny that they've helped us in the past. The one Jasper gave us a lot of tips in fighting off Victoria's newborns when she sent them after Bella a few months ago. She escaped but we took care of the newborns that invaded our territory because we had help. Even as a pack we had no chance of killing them all off without the help they gave us and fighting beside them!"

"We won't be involving the Cullens and that's my final decision! Fighting together was a onetime thing. There's no need for that now when there's only one leech.

"If she's so easy to handle why is she still alive?" Seth demanded angrily.

"Enough!" Sam demanded the authority ringing clearly though their shared connection.

A moment later Seth stood in silence his smaller body tense with anger as well as the weight of Sam's command. For a brief moment Jake couldn't help but think that Seth was right in considering asking the Cullen's for help. Victoria was a common enemy for all of them. So far Victoria had managed to elude all their efforts to track her down and kill her even the Cullen's hadn't succeeded in doing so. Both of them had people they wanted to protect. Before Jake had been worried about his best friend being the mad woman's target. Now, not only was the leech targeting his best friend but also the girl he loved more than anything--- the one person he couldn't live without. It was obvious that so far their separate efforts after the battle with the newborns to destroy Victoria had been fruitless. In that moment Jake's mind found it most beneficial to ask the Cullen's for help. He'd even beg them if he had to if it meant protecting Scarlett from harm. It was a side benefit that Bella would be protected as well.

The thought was brief. Before he allowed it to linger to long in his mind for the others to understand his train of thought Jake was pushing the idea away.

"When you go see them Jake, tell Embry everything and tell Scarlett to keep to the house unless one of us is with her until we take care of the leech," Sam told him his voice once more calm and controlled.

Jake shook his head. No. It was the thought that came to mind. He couldn't go to Scarlett now. He was ashamed of what he was. He hadn't even been able to warn her before she'd seen him for what he was. Not only that but she witnessed another darker side of his world with the confrontation with the leech. What was he suppose to tell her now? He doubted she'd want to see him after everything that had happened. Why would she? He after all was little more than a monster.

"Don't be an idiot Jake!" Leah snapped at him through their connection obviously having heard his thoughts. "Scarlett loves you and if you haven't realized that already you don't deserve her! You need to tell her!"

"Sam, I'll take the first few patrols. Seth can you go tell Embry wasn't going on for me?" Jake asked.

Without even waiting for Seth to reply Jake leaped to his feet to swiftly disappear into the woods.

"Do I have to Sam?" Seth whined only to receive a nod from Sam.

"You stay there and help Embry keep a look out in their area," Sam told him simply as he turned and followed after Jake.

Leah followed close behind ready to do her patrols just for the chance to run.

"Scarlett's going to kill me," he mumbled huffily to Quil who remained behind.

"What can you do Jake's stubborn," Quil laughed before growing serious. "He was close to telling her but you can't really blame him for hesitating now after what happened. Scarlett's probably freaked out herself but I don't think Jake realizes how much it doesn't matter to her. He'll get some sensed knocked back into him soon enough. Just let him calm down a little---he's pissed."

"I hope you're right," Seth sighed before turning to run in the opposite direction toward the Call house to give the news to Embry and Scarlett.

He hoped that by then Embry would have at least explained the basics of their situation to save time.

Back at the Call house Scarlett was staring in shock at her cousin who sat before her. It had felt like she'd sunken deeper and deeper into the couch as he told her everything. Well, mostly everything. As far as Embry seemed concerned he felt that there was a lot that Jake had to explain himself. Embry told her everything else about being Werewolves, what being one meant exactly; telling her what was myth and what was not as well as explaining what had happened on the beach. As if learning werewolves were real and the people closest to her were such creatures wasn't shocking enough but to learn that vampires were just as real nearly sent her into actual shock. Embry went on to explain the basics of vampires as well and how they were evil and they hunted them down to protect people from their bloodlust. Learning that vampire were essentially poisonous to werewolves gave reason to Jake's movements she noticed during his fight with Victoria on the beach and how he'd made great efforts to avoid her poisonous bite. He also revealed that the Cullens were vampires as well but explained that they were unlike other vampires, describing them as vegetarian vampires.

The thought of someone as lively as Alice and handsome and polite as Edward as being vampires was odd. Comparing them to the red eyed woman she'd met on the beach seemed unthinkable. She doubted that the Cullens were in any way the evil creatures that Embry described when he spoke of vampires. Despite the way her cousin spoke of vampires as disgusting evil creatures she got the feeling that he thought of the Cullen's differently as well. Good and evil truly did run both ways.

Once the shock of so much strange new revelations began to wear away.

"Strangely, that explains everything," Scarlett replied in reference to the strange behavior she'd noticed from them. "Is that all?"

"Everything that I can tell you at least. Jake can explain the rest," Embry told her. "You're taking this really well."

"Like I said it explains a lot. Besides, it doesn't really change anything. You're still you just as everyone else is still themselves. You all just have some new--- interesting aspects to you," she smiled warmly unable to do anything but accept the people she loved for who they were.

Still--- she wanted Jake. The need, the want to see him was growing more urgent with each passing second. Why hadn't he come to see her yet? Was he okay? She didn't know what had happened after Embry had taken her away. Could something have happened to him or one of the others? The emptiness she felt growing inside her from Jake's absence and the worry was eating away at her.

Suddenly the silence that had fallen over them was filled with the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Scarlett felt her heart leap with a jolt of happiness at the thought of being with Jake once more. Although Embry was already up heading to answer the door Scarlett practically dove past him to reach the door first. Flinging the door open her smile instantly died at the sight of Seth standing on the other side rather than Jake.

"Where is he?" she demanded of the younger boy her eyes shifting across the yard behind him before coming to rest back on him.

"He didn't say when he was going to come," Seth answered hesitantly looking behind Scarlett to Embry to help.

Scarlett felt the furry course through her filling her completely within seconds mixing with the hurt she felt as well at Jake not coming to her. Seth presence was enough to tell her Jake didn't have the attention of seeing her. If he did he would've come himself. Without a word Scarlett turned and stormed up the stairs to her room. Before she reached the top of the stairs however Embry's voice stopped her.

"Scarlett give him a chance to---," he started attempting to smooth things out.

"Shut up and leave me the hell alone!" she yelled angrily.

Moments later Embry and Seth heard the loud slam of Scarlett slamming her bed room door soundly behind her.

"You idiot Jake," Embry mumbled in annoyance.

AN: another chapter done! This one was just a little in between to answer some of the werewolf/vampire stuff for Scarlett. More Jake and Scarlett coming up next.

REVIEW!!!


	20. Ch 19: Truth

It had been two days since the night on the beach. Two days and still no sign of Jake. After Seth came Embry had bombarded her with commands to stay inside the house unless he or one of the others was with her. At the time she'd agreed just to get him out of her room and leave her alone to brood about Jake's avoiding her. Now not only was she pissed but she was growing bored and restless. She made the attempt to leave the house a few times just to go to the store but with little success. Instead Embry was there waiting for her to leave and would immediately begin to follow her. If it was Embry it was one of the others but never Jake. Annoyed that she was being followed around like a child she'd turn right back around into the house.

On the third day Scarlett had had enough. If she wasn't going to get any answers from Jake then she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around for him. Grabbing her jacket Scarlett left the house leaving Embry stumbling after her from where he'd been sitting on the couch watching TV. Out of pure annoyance Scarlett slammed the door behind her rather than leave it open for Embry as he followed after her. She didn't even make it out of the yard when he was suddenly walking beside her.

"Go away Embry," Scarlett snarled with barely controlled anger.

"I told you that you can't go walking around by yourself any more. It's too dangerous."

"I am tired of sitting around waiting for that idiot. I am going to Bella's---- ALONE!" with that said Scarlett left Embry behind.

Despite having left Embry behind she wasn't foolish enough to think that she was completely alone. Scarlett knew that somewhere nearby a wolf was following her, most likely Seth as it seemed that both he and Embry had been put on 'Scarlett duty.' Following her without being seen was just there way of attempting to give her some privacy as well as avoid her temper. Unwilling to turn back this time feeling like a child Scarlett sighed in annoyance deciding to ignore the fact that she was still being followed. Instead she attempted to turn her mind away from the thoughts that had been plaguing her over the past few days, namely Jake's unwillingness to come to her and the pain she felt because of it. Hoping that someone else could give her more answers Scarlett decided to visit the only other person that knew anything about this bizarre new world she found herself involved in and perhaps the only other person she felt she could talk to about Jake. She decided to go visit Bella.

Meanwhile Jake had a mission of his own. Taking the chance he separated from the pack during one of their many frequent patrols. While Sam felt there was no need to involve the Cullens Jake felt differently on the matter. True, he knew Sam was partly blinded by their natural instincts to despise leeches even after working together for a common goal. Jake couldn't deny that he still wasn't happy with the thought of interacting with the leeches or Bella's life continuously becoming more involved with their own in her relationship with Edward he wasn't willing to let that get in the way of protecting Scarlett. Every little bit counted. As worried for Scarlett as he was he didn't have any doubt that he'd beg the Cullens for help if it meant keeping her safe.

Ignoring the sickly sweet smell that saturated the area surrounding the Cullen home Jake stepped up the front steps to the house. However, before he could even knock on the door it opened revealing Edward and the largest Cullen, Emmett if he remembered correctly. Behind the two Jake could see the rest of the Cullens gathered obviously curious of his sudden appearance. He recognized Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. If there were any leeches that he could admit to finding tolerable it would be them. It was too hard to deny that two people so obviously kind and caring were likeable plus for a doctor who was a vampire Carlisle didn't care in the least how different their kind was as long as he could help someone. Jake had learned that for himself after their battle with the newborns and Victoria had made her escape while he was helping him heal his wounds.

"Jacob," Edward acknowledged politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Victoria's back," he answered simply watching as they tensed up at the name. "Bella's not her only target anymore. Scarlett's caught her interest now too. She thinks of it as revenge for us helping you and Bella. I have to ask, but please keep on the lookout for her."

"I understand," Edward replied easily worry clear on his face.

Jake felt certain he'd heard every detail from his mind--- an aspect that Jake didn't think he'd ever get used to. He felt like the pack connection was invasion enough. However, in this instance it came in handy so that he didn't have to explain all the upsetting details.

Without another word Jake turned and walked away. He'd done what he'd come for. However, before he could reach the tree line Edward's voice stopped him.

"She doesn't think of you like you think Jake. She doesn't see a monster. She only sees the one she loves. You and I have the best experience in that so be happy for it--- don't let it go."

"How the hell do you know that you haven't read her mind?" Jake snapped angry that his mind was being invaded.

"I didn't have to," was all Edward said in reply.

Without waiting for another word to be said Jake continued on his way. Once he reached the forest he didn't transform. He still needed time to think and he wanted to do so without the others listening in. Once he had more control of his thoughts he'd return to the pack and continue with the patrols. He knew he didn't have much more time before Sam tracked him down and demanded he go home to sleep. Jake couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept. He'd been too worried to consider it. He didn't ever remember the last time he was in his house. He'd been running patrol since that night too worried for many reasons to consider resting. Even if he attempted he knew his mind would allow him to--- at least until he confronted Scarlett.

Arriving at the Swan house it was as if Bella was already waiting for her.

"Let me guess they called you?"

"Yes, but so did Edward," Bella answered welcoming her inside.

"Edward?" Scarlett asked confused.

"The wolves gave you some answers but I think I may have more to tell you," Bella explained pulling Scarlett upstairs to her bedroom and shutting the door soundly behind them for privacy.

Within minutes Bella had piled on more information that Embry had left out of his own explanation. Bella revealed everything from some vampires having special abilities to her relationship with Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with her intentions to become one of them. The thought of Bella becoming a vampire had caught her off guard for a moment but it didn't take Scarlett long to understand her reasoning. If the situation had been reversed she felt sure she would do the same if it meant being able to stay with Jake. Bella continued her tale informing her about their previous run in with the nomadic vampires including James and his mate Victoria. It answered a lot of questions as to why Victoria seemed to intent on targeting the Cullens and the wolves, more specifically Bella and herself.

"Edward also told me---," she paused decided if she should bring the subject of Jake up. "He told me about Jake, that he hasn't come to see you or tell you anything since that night."

"I haven't seen the jerk since Embry took me home that night," Scarlett told her clearly annoyed.

"There's more you should know but I am not sure how much I should tell you. It should be Jake telling you this. He could explain it better than me but you should know. When Embry told you about being wolves did he mention anything about Imprinting?"

"No but I've heard them mention it before. I have no clue what it's suppose to mean," Scarlett answered curious as to what Bella was going to tell her.

Sighing Bella went on to describe as much as she could based on what Jake had once told her about Imprinting. Once she was finished Scarlett was once again shocked.

"You're telling me that you think Jake imprinted on me?" she asked in near disbelief but it was hard to deny it after the last few days she'd had.

"Edward heard it in Jake's mind, but he's scared," Bella explained truthfully.

"Why?"

"He doesn't think he's right for you. As far as Jake is concerned he's a monster."

"How can he think that?" Scarlett demanded as angry tears gathered in her eyes. "I'd be lying if I said everything that's happening didn't scare me but it doesn't change how I feel. I--- I still love him."

"If you don't mind me being so forward I think under the circumstance it would be best for you to go to him," Bella pointed out. "Tell him how you feel."

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place after hearing Bella's words. With a renewed sense of direction Scarlett rose from her place on Bella's bed and made her goodbyes. Leaving the Swan house not knowing where Jake was Scarlett made a direct beeline for the Black house hoping that with some luck it would be where he was. When she finally arrived at the house Scarlett paused for a brief moment to settle with her nerves but the moment she got them under control she was practically leaping of the stairs of the front porch to pound on the front door. It was too late that Scarlett realized her behavior seemed rather rude if Charlie was home even more so if it was him who came to the door. However, her worries were in vain as it was indeed Jake who came to the door.

The moment that Jake opened the door to find Scarlett waiting on the other side he froze. Scarlett on the other hand had a completely different reaction. The moment she saw him all her emotions, all the confusion, resentment, anger and love she'd been feeling the last few days came out at once. Before she even knew what she was doing she stepped up to Jake and began to relentlessly slap her hands against his chest. She was well aware how much damage she could do to herself if she hit him like she wanted to so she held back deciding it wouldn't matter since he'd barely feel it anyway.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you idiot!" she yelled angrily giving his shoulder one last hit. "Why are you such a coward? Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you think I wouldn't care what you are? Why didn't you come to me? I love you, you idiot!" she continued the tears now flowing freely with her loss of control.

Scarlett suddenly paused in her frustration as realization of what she had just openly revealed hit her. Looking up into Jake's eyes she saw with complete clarity that she hadn't been the only one to comprehend what she'd said aloud. She didn't regret saying it. She'd meant what she'd said and she'd been the first to admit it aloud to Jake's face. Now all she could do was wait anxiously for Jake's reaction--- for his reply.

Jake so suddenly that Scarlett had no time to react except for a little start of surprise. Before she knew what was happening she found herself wrapped securely in Jake's arms. With wide eyes she found his lips meeting hers in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Unable to help herself Scarlett quickly found herself getting lost in the kiss as little by little it deepened. The time came to soon when Jake pulled away his breath heavy as he tried to regain some of his lost breath after the prolonged kiss. Despite still being angry with him Scarlett couldn't help the sly pleased smile that began to curl at the edges of her lips after such a kiss.

"I love you too," Jake's voice whispered huskily to her.

For a moment still lost in her dreamy state Scarlett wasn't sure she's heard correctly.

"Don't look so shocked," Jake chuckled leaning down to gentle skim his lips across hers. "I love you," he repeated sincerely.

Before Jake could kiss her again Scarlett was flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him across the last few centimeters between them to touch her lips to his. The moment that their lips touched everything seemed right in the world. She'd heard him say what she had longed to hear.

Reluctantly Jake once again brought an end to the ever deepening kiss. Looking down into Scarlett's green eyes he took her hand in his and began to pull her away from the house. When Scarlett realized where Jake was leading her she paused.

"I thought we weren't supposed to go in the woods?" she asked.

"It's safe," Jake answered reassuringly his face growing serious when he added, "For now."

Nodding in understanding Scarlett followed quickening her pace slightly to walk beside Jake hand in hand. She didn't pay any mind to where he was taking her at first but she quickly came to realize they were headed toward the beach. However, this time Jake was headed toward a area of the beach separated from where theh'd run in with Victoria. As they walked they were both content to just be with each other--- content to be in love. Despite everything that had come to light between Jake and herself Scarlett couldn't deny that she still felt the need to hear more from Jake. Bella and the others had told her so much but still she wanted to know what Jake had to say on such things. Reluctant to possibly ruin the moment Scarlett hesitated but with a calming breath he spoke.

"Bella told me about Imprinting."

"I figured she'd tell you more than the others would," he answered with a sigh looking down to notice the confusion in Scarlett's eyes. "Embry called and told me you went to see her," he clarified.

"Why didn't you come see me?" she asked the memory of the hurt bringing a sting of tears to her eyes.

"I was afraid. I've come to accept what I am on some level but I was afraid of what you would think. This isn't exactly what you thought you were getting yourself into when you got involved with me," Jake told her releasing her hand to nervously rub the back of his neck.

Just as they came upon the beach Scarlett came to a halt her hand moving to grab Jake's arm pulling him to a stop as well. Once Jake was looking down at her Scarlett continued.

"It's true I didn't expect to find myself in this kind of--- world. Jake, that doesn't change how I feel. It never will. If there was ever anything to be afraid of it's me kicking your ass for not telling me sooner and for thinking that it would change how I feel. You can still really be a jerk sometimes," she told him unable to control the giggle that bubbled forth. "At the end of the day you are you are you and it's who you've always been. You just have a few--- improvements."

Jake stood shock as he absorbed Scarlett's words. They were exactly what he'd needed to hear. He wanted to know that she accepted him for what, who he was. He wanted to know what she would still love him despite the unnatural aspects of his life. In that moment knowing she loved him, all of him couldn't have made him happier.

"Did you just call me a jerk?" he suddenly asked.

"Really? That's what you got out of that?" Scarlett asked in obvious annoyance.

Laughing Jake pulled Scarlett into his arms easily lifting her off her feet to spin her around a couple times. Surprised by the sudden movement Scarlett found herself laughing with him the twinge of anger she'd felt at his question disappearing completely within moments. Slightly dizzy and in a state of dreamy bliss Scarlett found herself once again on her own two feet but found it necessary to lean her weight against Jake's chest to keep herself from falling. Before her mind even had time to stop spinning Jake's lips were on hers once more. However, this time the kiss was deep and gentle filled with as much emotion as they could manage. Scarlett truly believed that if not for Jake's strong body supporting her, her legs would've given out the moments his lips touched hers.

"I think you should know," Scarlett spoke between the gentle kisses. "I always loved you. Even before I came back."

Jake's face lifted just enough so that he could look down into Scarlett's forest green eyes. The moment she spoke the words somehow he knew he'd always known but had been too childish to deal with that truth when they were young.

"Me too," he answered simply his brown eyes sincere with each word he spoke.

Looking up into his eyes Scarlett saw the truth, the deep loving sincerity of the words.

"Remember, you always made me happy even when you were being an idiot," Scarlett laughed.

"I don't think you should be calling me a idiot," Jake laughed in return.

"And why is that?" she asked her voice filled with sarcasm.

Scarlett glanced up at him and in that moment she saw the glint of mischievousness in his brown eyes. Having a good idea of what was about to happen Scarlett dashed away laughing all the while. Within seconds the two were crashing through the shallows of the beach laughing loudly as they attempted to splash the other with the frigid water. For the moment all the worry of the past few days was at the back of their minds. All that there was in the moment was how they felt. Now that the truth had been revealed and laid out before them all there was their love.

AN: OK another chapter done next is a chapter I've been dying to write because of what happens in it and what it means for the rest of the story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! REVIEW and after a few reviews I'll upload the next chapter.


	21. Ch 20: Bitten

Another two days went by with no sign of Victoria returning. According to the Cullens and her friends the woman had made her way to the area numerous times before each time barely evading their efforts to track her down. She saw it as part of a game, a hindrance to her mission, a barrier she needed to get past in order to accomplish her final goal. While Emrby and the others continued to run near constant patrols through the area Jake was her escort to school. Honestly she enjoyed the time spent with Jake especially now that everything was out in the open but having someone watch her every step was rather off putting. No matter how much she loved Jake, Scarlett felt uncomfortable catching herself sometimes thinking of him as her jail warden.

Scarlett loved snuggling into his warmth at night after he crawled into the room from her bedroom window to share her bed. There were moments when both thought that things could've gone further than they had on those nights but they stopped themselves before they went too far. In reality both she and Jake felt ready to make that move in their relationship but yet they thought it would be best to wait for when the danger concerning Victoria and her vendetta her taken care of. Instead they had contented themselves with snuggling Jake's warmth helping her feel safe.

During the times that Jake wasn't with her Embry, Leah or one of the others were with her. It was when the person following her every move was anyone other than Jake that Scarlett felt her annoyance rise to dangerous levels. The only times that she found herself without someone watching her was during her classes that none of her friends were in. As soon as the class ended Jake was waiting for her right outside the door. Unable to help the smile curling her lips Scarlett took his offered hand as he lead her toward their shared lunch period.

Scarlett had to admit if there was one thing she enjoyed was the fact that she was now recieiving numerous hateful glares from her female classmates. It wasn't all that surprising, after all Jake was without a doubt one of the most popular guys in school. From the moment they had walked into the school hand in hand word had traveled faster than usual in a school as small as theirs. It didn't take long before the entire school knew that they were a couple.

Taking only a few steps toward the cafeteria Scarlett's cell phone rang. Pausing mid step Scarlett pulled her phone from her pocket to answer it. Looking at the display screen to see who was calling she never even bothered answering it herself but instead passed it knowingly to Jake. Jake said little more than a quick hello before his face became serious. Scarlett needed no more to know what the subject of the phone call was. Her thoughts were confirmed moments later when Jake hung up the cell phone and handed it back to her.

"You're leaving?" she asked despite already knowing the answer.

"They found her trail circling around the borders," he informed her as he began to make his way back down the hall toward the exit.

Scarlett followed close behind. Before reaching the exit Jake came to a sudden stop. Turning he looked down into Scarlett's eyes. As he looked into her eyes Jake could see the worry behind them.

"I'll be fine," he told her reassuringly. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Don't worry Jake," she replied with a tremulous smile unable to completely hide her worry for him. "I'll stay out of trouble. Don't I always?"

"No," he answered simply his voice serious. "Not really."

"I'll see you at the house later," she said with assurance.

Working up her best smile Scarlett lifted herself to her tip toes to place a quick peck on the cheek. Before she could step away Jake turned his head catching her lips with his in a gentle kiss. The gentle kiss quickly became filled with passion but it ended quickly as Jake forced himself to pull away. Standing there Scarlett watched with faked happiness as Jake walked out of the school toward the forest. For the rest of the day Scarlett suffered in silence as she worried for Jake's safety. Even knowing that in many ways Jake was 'somewhat' indestructible as wolf didn't help ease the worry. She knew that Victoria was not an opponent to be under estimated even for the pack.

The moment that the final bell rang Scarlett nearly bolted from the school intent on getting home in hopes that Jake would soon be there as well. However, as she walked a feeling of dread crept over her. The road she walked was empty and enclosed with high reaching trees on either side. The wind blew lifting the leaves from their branches as it whistled by. It was then that Scarlett realized that something was wrong. There was no sound, no birds or other animal, no sound at all. There was nothing but the wind. As the fear crept in Scarlett's pace quickened. Then she heard it the snapping of a branch from somewhere nearby.

Moving only on instinct Scarlett jumped from the tree line hiding herself in the abundant foliage. Keeping the fear in check Scarlett waited not knowing what would happen. If nothing did happen she would continue on her way but over the past few days she'd learned the need for causation especially when alone. With each moment that passed nothing happened yet the fear did not fade. Instead the fear only grew more intense with each passing moment telling her that something was far from right. Suddenly all her fears were answered.

"Oh little human!" the woman's familiar voice called out.

At the sound of the voice Scarlett felt her heart jump with fear.

"I know you're here," the voice called again. "I can smell you."

Scarlett knew there was little use in hiding. It was pointless to even try with something that had such lethal senses as she did. Knowing that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Taking a deep breath Scarlett took off into the woods as fast as her feet could carry her weaving her way through the dense trees with ease. As she ran she heard the wicked laugh echo behind her followed by the quick easy steps that followed her.

Scarlett felt intense pain shooting up her side from the activity but she continued to push herself the fear giving her the extra adrenaline that she needed. All that was in her mind was getting through the woods to the house where Jake or one of the others would be waiting for her to return. With any luck she would get close enough that they would be able to smell Victoria--- hopefully before she was caught herself.

Suddenly, Scarlett's luck ran out as she tripped over a tree root that had been hidden. She went down hard barely catching herself on her hands and knees before she fell completely.

"Damn," Scarlett muttered in pain.

The pain from the fall was quickly forgotten when the memory of Victoria's chase consumed her. Looking behind her Scarlett found herself cornered as she sat on the ground cornered against a tree and Victoria with her wild rioting hair. Victoria's face was curled in a laughing sneer that sent chills running down Scarlett's back.

"Where's your mutt now little human?" Victoria hissed as she began to circle her prey.

Scarlett didn't answer instead she concentrated on attempting to find any possible escape from the dangerous woman. As Victoria continued to circle her Scarlett saw the slightest opening present itself, taking it she attempted to run but the attempt was in vain. The stinging pain from her fall combined with the stiffness of her legs hindered her progress. Before she could even make it a couple steps Scarlett found herself held tightly in Victoria's indestructible grasp one arm circling her next to hold her in place. All the while Victoria was laughing in wicked glee.

"Too bad," she laughed. "I had hoped for him to see you die but they keep such a closed circle around you this is unfortunately the only way."

Trapped in Victoria's grasp Scarlett did the only thing she could, she screamed. Her scream was cut short by the sudden pain that was coursing through her left shoulder. It was as if something fiery hot had been injected into her body to burn painfully. She felt the blood leaving her body as it dripped down her neck from the wound created from Victoria's bite. There was no doubt what had happened. Even through the pain filled haze clouding her mind Scarlett knew that she'd been bitten.

"Not bad," Victoria laughed releasing Scarlett.

In her weakened condition Scarlett dropped to the ground the shock of the landing sending an extra jolt of pain through her body. Crumpled on the forest floor Scarlett could only curl into herself from the pain that coursed through her. The pain seemed endless all she could do was wait for Victoria to finish what she had begun. With tightly closed eyes Scarlett heard Victoria move above her most likely to deal the final deadly blow.

In what she thought was that final moment Scarlett saw Jake with his warm gentle chocolate brown eyes and strong presence. She remembered how she felt when with him, how warm and safe she felt with him. She thought about how much she loved him. Holding on tightly to those feelings she readied herself for the final blow. Once again she heard Victoria move above her and just as she thought that the final blow was emanate something else came to her through the pain.

Scarlett heard the wolves howl from somewhere in her hazy mind. They seemed to be a mix of mournful cries and howls of anger. In that next moment she heard them even more clearly as the wolves burst on swift paws through the trees. The threatening growls that she heard next were unmistakable sounds of predators. Managing to blink open her eyes Scarlett could make out the familiar blurry forms of the wolves the now lined the area. Suddenly one wolf in particular was standing over her its long legs resting on either side of her body as it stood over her protectively its entire attention targeted on the threat before them.

"Jake---," she whispered recognizing the beautiful brown fur of the wolf standing over her. Her voice was painful and hoarse but she continued anyway fearing that they may be her last words. "I love you."

The moment that the words were uttered Scarlett felt her body give into the pain succumbing to blissful unconsciousness.

Jake glanced down at the battered body laying in a heap on the forest floor. It was too painful for him to see Scarlett in such pain. He'd felt that something was wrong, he'd felt it since the moment he left her at the school. His fear had only intensified when he's smelt Victoria's foul scent mixed with Scarlett's. Alerting the pack they had wasted no time in running to where they smelt them. With each step he had taken he'd worried whether or not he'd be too late to save her. Looking down at Scarlett now Jake saw how late he truly had been. When they had entered the area the smell of her blood had been unmistakable. For a moment he'd hoped he was wrong but to no avail. The wound marring her shoulder was dripping blood from where Victoria had bitten her injecting her venom into Scarlett's system.

She looked so delicate and pale beneath him now covered in blood from her wounded shoulder. He'd never seen her looking so--- so, he didn't know how to describe it. The sight nearly brought him to his knees. If not for the need to protect her pounding loudly in his mind and heart he would have fallen beside her in an instant. To see the person he held most dear to him--- the only person he'd ever loved as such made him feel as if someone was tightening vice like fist around his heart.

Cursing himself for leaving her alone, blaming himself for what had happened Jake snarled with barred teeth ready to destroy the leech for what she had done to Scarlett. However, just as he took a step to attack Sam stopped him with a demanding bark. Angered at being denied the pleasure of taking off Victoria's head Jake snapped his large lethal jaws, growling with raised fur. Through their mind connection Sam ordered him to leave, to take Scarlett away to safety while they handled Victoria. For a moment Jake wanted to refuse the demand as he knew he could but even then he knew that Sam was right. At his large paws Scarlett continued to wither in pain even while unconscious, it was a sight that he couldn't bear to witness much longer.

With a nod of his large head Jake leaned his large body down beside Scarlett's fallen body. Displaying great care he pulled her carefully atop his back with his large jaws. Without another moment's hesitation Jake disappeared into the woods leaving the rest of the pack to handle Victoria while he sought help for Scarlett. As he ran Jake's mind frantically searched for an answer of where to take Scarlett. He had to save her. He wasn't ready to not be without her. They'd only just rediscovered each other after ten years. She was bitten--- what could possibly be done to save her after that? In his frenzied thoughts only one solution came to mind. If anyone could save her now only one person came to mind.

Unable to think further than saving Scarlett, Jake made his decision in an instant. Moments later his strong legs were caring as fast as he could manage while carrying an unconscious Scarlett on his back toward the Cullen home. He only prayed that he hadn't been too late to save her completely.

No, he couldn't have been too late. Scarlett would live. He would make sure of that.

AN: Another chapter finished for all my readers! What a great weekend! I was so happy from getting to see the Beauty and the Beast Broadway musical that I zipped through his chapter so fast. Now that I've finally gotten to this point I doubt my next chapter will take long at all so keep on the lookout. In the mean time keep your REVIEWS coming.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Ch 21: Repel

Jake ran faster than he ever thought he'd run before. His legs carried him swiftly through the forest. No matter how fast he ran it didn't seem fast enough. All he could think about was Scarlett wounded and unconscious on his back. All he could think was that he had to save her. When he finally burst through the tree line that surrounded the Cullen's house he found that the entire Cullen family was already waiting for him. They all stood stiffly obviously smelling Scarlett's blood that now saturated her clothes. However, they ignored the scent too intent on watching the forest behind him with golden eyes for any signs of danger that may have followed him. It was then that Jake realized in the intense fear that consumed him he had lost complete track of his surroundings. If Victoria had managed to escape the rest of the pack to pursue him he would've noticed too late. The realization only had him pausing for a moment before he was closing the distance between the Cullens and himself.

Carlisle was the first to move from his place beside his family. Within seconds he was standing beside Jake delicately taking the still unconscious Scarlett into his arms with ease. With his mind consumed in worry and heartache Jake gave little thought to his nakedness before the Cullens as he instantly transformed and deftly pulled on his cut offs. In a few quick strides he was following after Carlisle into the house.

Paying little attention to his surroundings as he followed Jake soon found himself standing in a spacious bedroom while Carlisle gentle laid Scarlett on the bed. No longer knowing what else to do Jake stood on shaky legs in near the doorway holding himself back with every bit of control he possessed to go and take Scarlett in his arms and hold her. Instead all he could do was watch as Carlisle immediately went to work on examining Scarlett's wounds. As if knowing exactly what despair filled thoughts were running frantically through his mind Carlisle turned to Jake with his caring golden eyes.

"I'll do all that I can to save her Jacob," Carlisle spoke softly in the attempt to sooth him.

"What happened?" the smallest Cullen he remember being called Alice asked in worry as she walked into the room followed closely by Edward while the rest of the Cullen family lingered just outside the bedroom door.

The memory that Alice's question elicited in his mind nearly caused his already shaky legs to give out from beneath him. As the memory passed through his frantic mind Edward's head snapped up to stare at Jake clearly shocked by what he'd seen in Jake's mind.

"She was bitten by Victoria," Edward answered for him his voice sounding just as shocked as he looked.

"Yes," Jake confirmed with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

The bitterness was for himself, it was anger that he hadn't been able to save her, that he hadn't been there when she needed him. That bitterness soon became confusion when he realized that the three Cullen's standing with him in the room were now all looking at him in confusion. Jake watched as Carlisle's doctor instincts overcame the confusion in his eyes, his need to help taking over. Carlisle turned back to Scarlett and carefully began to examine her body taking in all the damage that had been inflicted. His eyes quickly found the source of the blood staining Scarlett's clothes. Jake watched anxiously as Carlisle examined the bite taking notice as his eyes widened for a brief moment in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle questioned aloud mostly to himself.

"What?" Jake asked worriedly his eyes darting back and forth between the Cullen and Scarlett.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Jake was at Scarlett's side in a few hurried strides standing opposite of where Carlisle stood.

"The venom isn't in her system," Carlisle explained still in mild shock at the discovery.

The news brought forth a round of simultaneous gasps from the rest of the Cullen family waiting outside the door. Only one seemed to have a more audible response to the shocking news which was evident in Emmett's comment, "Holy---," but it was quickly cut off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jake demanded his raging fear for Scarlett's safety taking its toll on his patience.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Edward asked.

"No," Carlisle answered simply before turning back to Jake. "You told us she was bitten but right away that seemed impossible. Scarlett wasn't convulsing in pain from the vampire venom that had been injected into her. Even unconscious the pain from our venom is nearly unbearable--- a constant inferno consuming the body as it kills it to create something new," he explained calmly leaving the word vampire unsaid, no doubt as a courtesy to Jake. "This is different," he went on looking down at Scarlett his golden eyes a mix of concern and confused interest. "It's as if Scarlett's body is naturally repelling the venom--- breaking it down before it can cause any damage. "

"But she was in so much pain," Jake whispered in relived shock at the news but the memory of Scarlett's pain still strong within his mind. Even as he spoke Jake knew that what the doctor said was true, he could hardly smell the taint of the sickly smell of the vampire's venom in Scarlett's body any more.

"She was saved from dying but the venom no doubt was in her system long enough to cause a great deal of pain but not long enough to do much more than that before repelled," Carlisle continued to explain his attention once again fully on Scarlett's wound. "Other than the pain and blood loss she appears to be fine. The wound has already begun to stop bleeding on its own."

With that said Carlisle began to ruffle through his doctor's bag that until that moment Jake had never even noticed him carrying. When his hand with drew he saw a roll of white gauze and watched as he carefully cleaned and bandaged Scarlett's wounded shoulder. At that point Alice and Edward who continued to linger in the room were all but invisible to Jake. Even Carlisle who was only just finishing up his bandaging of Scarlett seemed far away.

"She'll be fine with some rest," Jake heard Carlisle tell him reassuringly.

From somewhere in the back of his mind Jake comprehended Carlisle ushering Alice and Edward out of the room and taking the rest of his family to another part of their spacious house.

"Give them some time," he even heard the kindly doctor whisper.

However, all of it was merely comprehended on the bare fringes of his mind. All that he could truly think about was Scarlett. All that he could see was her. All that he could feel was the intense fear fade away to be replaced with intense relief. She would be safe--- she would be alive. No matter the strange circumstances of her miraculous survival he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it at that moment. As the relief watched over him Jake's legs finally gave out no longer to hold him up as he fell at Scarlett's bedside.

Unable to deny the need to touch her, to know that she was indeed warm, breathing and alive he reached out with shaky hands to touch her. He needed to know that she was still within his reach. First his fingers brushed her tangled mass of hair from her now serene face skimming them gently down her cheek to her chin relieved to see that even now she was beginning to regain some color. The deathly pale color didn't suite her at all. Eventually Jake brought both his hands down to hold her slim hand in his much larger ones. With his mind lost in anticipation of Scarlett awakening and seeing her smiling and laughing once again Jake would've never noticed the new presence enter the room if not for the knock announcing the person's arrival.

Shaking himself out of his wandering relieved thoughts Jake turned toward the door to find Esme standing there smiling at him. Watching as she walked further into the room he took notice of the bundle she held in her arms. Before he could even begin to wonder what it was that she carried Esme unfolded the cloth from her arms to reveal a long night gown.

"I thought it would be best if she wasn't wearing those bloodied clothes," she explained the genuine smile never leaving her lips. "Do you want me to dress her?"

Jake knew what Esme was asking and he couldn't help but blush at the thought of undressing Scarlett himself to dress her in new clothes. He knew that if she ever found out he'd down so when given the option of a female doing it she'd kill him herself. Shaking his head he got to his feet and walked into the corner of the room making sure to face away from where Scarlett laid unconscious on the bed. He wasn't about to risk her wrath by undressing her without her knowing but he sure as hell wasn't about to leave her alone now. Behind him Jake heard Esme chuckle softly to herself as she moved across the room. It was long before she announced that she was finished. Esme had barely finished saying so before Jake was hurrying back to Scarlett's side.

"Jacob," Esme spoke drawing his attention to her. Looking up Jake found himself looking straight into Esme's kind worried golden gaze. "I know you're aware of what Scarlett's strange ability implies. She's different and for many of our kind that means many things. Some may find such a strange ability as a danger to our world. Others may find wonder in such a thing. Either possibility could mean danger for Scarlett. While what she can do is admittedly quite extraordinary it should not go beyond the family and your pack. I may not know Scarlett well but Edward and Alice as well as Bella are quite fond her and for that is reason enough to want to protector--- for all of us to want to protect her. Carlisle believes that it is best is this is how we should handle the situation. I can promise that this secret will not leave this family. Please trust us with that," Esme told him her gentle voice filled with such motherly concern and conviction that there was no possibility of not feeling the complete sincerity in which she spoke.

In silent understanding Jake simply nodded to her in reply. Reviewing a nod in return Esme turned and once again left Scarlett and himself alone in the room. Confident that none of the Cullens would return for some time Jake pulled himself into the bed beside Scarlett bringing himself as close as possible while still being completely aware of her wounded shoulder. Gently he pulled Scarlett into his arms to hold her protectively as she continued to sleep to assure himself that she was indeed there with him. As he held her he couldn't help but to smell the lingering smell of blood that even the change of clothes couldn't get rid of completely. Crinkling his nose in distaste at the smell Jake searched passed the smell with his exceptional senses to find the fresh clean scent that was Scarlett's. Soothed by the scent and the even sound of her breathing Jake slowly began to allow himself to relax beside Scarlett anxious for her to awaken.

The weight of the day slowly began to weigh down on him. All the grief, fear and anger that had raged within him in a single instant and had remained whirling within him for what seemed like unending days made him weary. His strength--- even the immense strength that came with his wolf self had been depleted. There was nothing left of him at that moment but Scarlett. For as long as he could stand he refused to left himself sleep as he laid next to her in the bed. He wanted to wait till she awakened to be sure she truly was safe and alive. He wanted the assurance of seeing her beautiful green eyes that reminded him of the forest as they looked up at him--- seeing only him. But as the minutes wore on Jake's will eventfully wore out as the rest of him had. The time came when he could no longer keep himself awake and he fell into a deep slumber but even in his sleep he remained protective of Scarlett keeping her protectively close.

Jake didn't know how long he'd been asleep but when he awoke night was evident from the moonlight filtering in through the window. Sitting up his brown eyes looked over Scarlett worriedly only to find that her color had continued to improve back to a healthy shade and the pain that had clouded her features had eased. Now it looked as if she were merely sleeping. Slowly Jake eased his way back down beside her laying on his side so that he could watch her as she continued to sleep. Even while her hair was a tangled mess and her skin still tainted with the smell of her own blood he thought that he'd never seen something so beautiful in his life--- something meant to be treasured with his life.

Suddenly Scarlett began to stir beside him as she reawakened from her unconsciousness. Jake's senses turned completely to Scarlett as he watched her, waiting for her to fully awaken.

Scarlett felt herself begin to awaken from the void that had consumed her. The moment that her mind came back into awareness pain instantly coursed through her head causing her to groan painfully. Suddenly all the memories of what had happened came rushing back to her. Her eyes shot open instantly and when she didn't recognize her surroundings her body shot up from where she had been laying. She realized too late that doing so wasn't the best idea as pain lanced through her wounded shoulder. With a hiss of pain Scarlett found herself fall backward onto the bed once more her hand coming up to her shoulder in reflex. Laying there she felt the presence of gauze wrapped across her shoulder. Confused she moved her pounding head just enough to find that her shoulder had been expertly wrapped to stop the bleeding. How long had she been unconscious? What had happened to her exactly?

With the questions running through her mind Scarlett began to become more aware of her surroundings little by little. Glancing around at the room she found it spacious and well taken care of filled with anything a person could need. The room itself was beautiful with large glass doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the forest. As her mind continued to comprehend her surroundings Scarlett became aware of something else--- her body, mind, heart and soul couldn't misplace the feeling that such a presence stirred within her. Feeling a frantic need to discover that presence her eyes went wild in search of its source. The moment that her eyes looked up to find Jake's familiar gentle brown gaze starring down at her full of concern she felt her heart rate instantly speed up. It felt as if it had been forever since she'd been able to look into his eyes.

Unable to deny her need to touch him Scarlett ignored the pounding in her head she carefully began to sit back up so that she could reach him. She barely had the time to move more than a few inches from where she laid before Jake was moving to help her. When his warm strong hands touched her skin Scarlett flushed. What was wrong with her? It was as if he'd never touched her before. However, it didn't take her long to realize that she was embarrassed for how weak she felt in front of him. It wasn't in her nature to be weak in front of others. She'd never needed help before and had always refused to let others treat her as if she was a child. Growing up as she had had instilled that need to show strength and independence within her. Although, she could admit that for the most part it had been a show for her mother to keep her from worrying or for others to think less of her.

It was different with Jake. Yes, she wasn't used to having people treat her so gently as she was more used to taking care of herself. But with Jake it felt right. She didn't feel the need to pretend to be stronger than she was in front of him. All she felt was love for him and love and acceptance in return from him. In that moment Scarlett realized that it was what she had always needed. Forgetting about her wounded shoulder Scarlett paid little attention to Jake's helping hands as she flung herself into his arms winding her arms firmly around his neck. Wearing only a pair of cut offs Jake was bare chested allowing for his natural heat to warm her as she held him. Smiling to herself she realized how often the two of them found themselves in the situation of her flinging herself at him the way she did. It didn't matter as long as he was there for her to hold.

"I love you," Scarlett mumbled against his chest.

"I missed you," he replied wrapping his arms gently around her careful of her wound.

"Sorry for all the trouble," she apologized pulling away to look up into his eyes once more.

"I am just glad you're safe," he told her with a smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so. I remember Victoria cornering me and then lots of pain--- like a burning in my body. I heard you and the pack howling but I blacked out after that," she explained racking her memory for any more information. "What happened?" she asked demandingly her mind coming to rest on one specific detail of Victoria's attack--- the bite.

Jake knew exactly what Scarlett was asking. She may have been new to his world but she'd already been well informed of all the details. He didn't blame her for wondering why she hadn't been affected by the venom that had entered her system after Victoria's bite.

"You're fine," he assured leaning down to skim his lips across hers in a gentle kiss to calm the frantic fear he saw appearing in her eyes. "The doctor can explain better than I could," he told her but paused briefly before continuing. "At least as much as he is able to explain."

"Doctor? You mean Carlisle? We're at the Cullen house?" Scarlett asked in mild surprise knowing that Jake wouldn't have come to them for help easily. Knowing that he would chose to do so for her was touching. Smiling at the knowledge Scarlett lifted her lips to his in a gentle sweet kiss as a silent thank you.

Before their kiss had the chance to get any more passionate a knocked sounded at the bedroom door. A moment later the door opened as Alice made her way into the room. Immediately Scarlett noticed that something was defiantly wrong with her friend. Alice clearly looked distraught and somehow tired. It was a strange sight to see her in such away compared to Alice's usual bright and cheerful demeanor.

"I am glad you're awake," Alice spoke sincerity her smile genuine but strained. "The family is waiting to speak with you."

Both Jake and Scarlett nodded in understanding as they watched Alice turn to leave.

"Wait Alice," Scarlett suddenly called out bring her friend to a stop at the door. "What's the matter?" she asked in concern for her friend.

Alice paused for a brief moment as if deciding what to say before turning back to reply with a smile, "You scared us. I've been trying to see but you're blocked." With those words Alice glanced at Jake knowing the exact reason for being unable to see Scarlett clearly. Her vision did not extend to the wolves and as her friend's life was so intertwined with that of Jake's it was nearly impossible to see beyond the blank wall--- she knew well enough from the hours she'd spent trying but to no avail.

Without another word Alice turned and returned down stairs to where the rest of the Cullens were waiting. At first Scarlett attempted to slide out of the bed herself but the moment that she put her weight on her legs they gave out from underneath her. If not for Jake swiftly catching her she would've landed face first on the hard wooden floors of the room. Apparently she had yet to regain her strength after the attack. With the intention of walking down stairs Scarlett assumed that Jake would allow her to use him as support as she walked, however, Jake had different ideas. Without hesitation Jake had scooped her up into his arms to hold her bridal style against his chest.

"Jake I can walk!" she grumbled in annoyance.

"What you need is to rest," he replied ignoring Scarlett's protests giving himself the excuse to carry her--- to be close to her.

Unwilling to admit that she rather enjoyed being wrapped in Jake's arms as he carried her Scarlett continued to protest more intent on walking on her own rather than feel like a child. While her vocal protests fell on deaf ears she quickly moved to a much more physical way of demanding to be let down. However, the few slaps she made to his broad shoulders may as well have been a few rain drops with as much effect as they had on him.

Unfazed, but greatly humored by Scarlett's attempts Jake merely continued to carry her with ease down stairs to join the rest of the Cullens.

As he carried the now pouting Scarlett, Jake's mind lingered on what Alice had said. She hadn't been able to see Scarlett in the future because she was involved with him and the pack. The pack worked like a barrier to her gift blocked them from her sight. In the past he considered that a good thing but now such a thing could be dangerous for all of them--- especially Scarlett. With some control Jake suppressed the angry growl that threatened to make its way past his lips at the thought. Pushing it aside he continued down to make his way down stairs with Scarlett.

AN: My longest chapter in a while. I feel in between with this one. I have the tendency to make myself think what I write isn't good enough--- bad habit. Let me know what you like or don't like by REVIEWING!!!


	23. Ch 22: Watching

In their confused and shocked state over the strange occurrence of Scarlett's unheard of ability to repel vampire venom and keeping herself from changing there was much that went unnoticed by the Cullen's. Too caught up in their attempts to explain such a happening they never noticed the dangerous presence watching them from nearby. From within the woods circling the Cullen house a dark figure watched and listened in avid fascination.

He had arrived a few days ago on a last minute order to check in on the Cullens and their 'progress'. Before he had even had a chance to find them he had come across a different scent--- the scent of another vampire. Following the scent in curiosity he found himself watching as a pack of abnormally large wolves descended upon a female vampire with wild red hair who had only moments before bitten into a rather lovely young girl. The wolves were rather impressive he had to admit in their size and obvious strength. Yet, they were mutts none the less. Strange, he had thought such creatures long since completely destroyed.

Before the wolves had a chance to get a hold of her the vampire dropped the girl and in lightening fast movements was disappearing into the woods. Thinking that the wolves would follow after the women he shrugged uncaringly and turned to complete his mission. However, he's noticed something that stopped him. Not all the wolves had followed to hunt the women. Instead a single brown furred wolf hung back and gently pulled the wounded girl onto his back before taking off through the woods in the opposite direction that the rest of its pack had went.

Until that moment he hadn't bothered to pay much more attention to the girl other than looking at her face upon his arrival. As far as he had been concerned she'd been the woman's prey and met her fate in death. Yet, now he realized that the girl was very much alive--- for the moment as he saw in the pain she was in. Something bothered him about the situation. He'd seen many humans turn but this girl was different as eventually she fell into unconsciousness, a silent unconscious not filled with pain filled screams as she was consumed in fire. Something was indeed different about this girl with the wolf.

Intrigued, he had followed the wolf and the girl on a whim only to be lead straight to the Cullens. The Cullens consorting with mongrels only made the situation even more intriguing. Hanging back to keep himself from being noticed by any of the people in the house he watched with interest. As he watched he discovered he'd indeed made the right decision to wait and watch rather than approach.

How was it possible? Such ability isn't feasible!

As he listened carefully to the conversation taking place within the house his interest in the strange girl only continued to grow. She was indeed a rarity. She was a prize! His masters would definitely be interested in such a rare gem as she. Perhaps he could even claim her as his own when the time came for discovering her.

With a wicked smile curling his lips he turned away from the house disappearing back into the woods. For now the Cullens would be safe, at least until he returned for the girl. Even as the thought passed through his mind he knew it was much more than a possibility of returning. His masters would not let such a strange wonderous girl go free.

The danger of deep red eyes went unnoticed by all.


	24. Ch 23: Gone

Jake pulled into the driveway of the Call house the next morning and ushered a still pouting Scarlett inside. Secretly he would continuously glance down at her humored by her obvious annoyance with the situation. Admittedly he also found her pouting lips very tempting. However, he denied himself the pleasure for the time being hurry Scarlett inside.

"This is ridiculous Jake!" Scarlett complained falling into an empty chair in the living room worn from even the small amount of movement, still having not regained her full strength.

Even while she made her complaints Scarlett's mind was whirling with thoughts. Carlisle had explained all that he could, leaving her speechless. Not that she wanted to be a vampire but was something wrong with her? What was so different about her? As if the thought of Victoria's enevitable learning that she was still alive after the attack wasn't dougnting enough but now she'd learned that she was immune to Vampire venom, at least on some level as Carlisle had explained, but now she was going to be barred inside the house--- again. Not only that, but the pain in her shoulder was still new and was

"It's the safest place for you," Jake insisted sitting in the empty space next to her.

Despite being annoyed with Jake and the whole situation Scarlett couldn't deny that he was right but yet she was worried about him going off to track down Victoria. She knew he was capable on his own even more so with the pack but knowing that didn't stop the through from instilling fear in her. Obviously seeing how upset Scarlett was by being left alone Jake moved himself closer to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her in closer. Sighing in contentment Scarlett rested her head against his strong shoulder the worry causing her to become even more worn down with each passing minute.

"You'll be safe. Victoria has a system in her movements, we've hunted her enough to know that. She won't risk coming back so soon," Jake explained evenly.

Although he didn't tell Scarlett, Jake was worried himself. Even his reassuring words to Scarlett didn't change how much it was killing him to leave her. She was weak--- weaker than usual, she'd be less than a challenge for even a human at the moment. Yet, he knew it was for the best for the entire pack follow after Victoria. This time they couldn't allow for her to get away from them after what she'd done. Carlisle had assured them that Scarlett would be fine with rest and no more run-ins with unfriendly vampires. With Victoria on the run Scarlett would be safe alone in the house while she recuperated. Glancing down Jake noticed that Scarlett was fading fast as she rested against him. As slowly as possible as not to disturb her as she drifted Jake maneuvered himself so that he could gently pick her up to carry her to her room.

Once he'd tucked her into bed he quietly begun to exit the room until a small hand holding his stopped him. Looking down he found Scarlett's tired green eyes staring up at him along with a tremulous smile.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily letting her hand drop away.

Smiling Jake couldn't resist the temptation to knell at Scarlett's bedside to indulge himself with one more kiss before he left to hunt. The moment his lips touched hers Scarlett reacted instantly, her lips yielding beneath his as she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips placing one last kiss on them before pulling himself away.

Sighing in contentment from Jake's kiss Scarlett allowed herself to sink into her mattress but her tired eyes continued to watch Jake with sleepy alertness. She was scared still. Even Jake's kiss couldn't erase the unease that was growing in her mind completely. For some reason her heart hurt as if it knew that something was going to happen--- something bad.

Sensing Scarlett's continued unease about the situation Jake's hand cupped her cheek delicately to bring her face up to his.

"I'll be back soon," he told her his fingers skimming delicately across her cheek as he stepped away.

Forcing himself to leave her he shut the door softly behind him as he left.

As he walked away from Scarlett's room Jake promised himself that Scarlett would be safe. The Cullen's had agreed to stay behind from hunting Victoria, the pack preferring to track her themselves and instead were staying behind to check on Scarlett every so often until he returned. Victoria was fast and smart proving so many times during their run-ins with her while she'd been targeting Bella. But this time they had no intention of stopping their chase at the borders as they'd done. This time they were hunting to kill and with any luck they wouldn't be gone longer than a few days. He didn't know if he could bear to be away from her for much longer than that--- even a few days would seem like torture.

Filled with a new sense of urgency to protect Scarlett and return to her Jake took long strides toward the tree line outside the house. Too energized he didn't even take the time to take off his clothes before transforming, shredding the shorts he wore into scraps of fabric that now littered the forest floor. With only a moment of hesitation he looked back at the house where Scarlett was no doubt now deeply asleep. Something felt wrong. His heart hurt--- was it only from his leaving Scarlett or something more? Pushing away the unsettling thoughts Jake disappeared into the woods to join the rest of the pack where they waited for him.

Right now he had to concentrate on tracking Victoria--- he had to concentrate on protecting Scarlett from the threat she possessed. However, even while reinforcing that thought in his mind Jake couldn't shake the foreboding feeling growing within him. He would return for her soon, when the threat of Victoria was taken care of.

For hours Scarlett slept deeply until something pulled her out of her sleep with a start. The moment that the feeling came over her, her eyes shot open but she didn't move from where she laid in bed. Instead she remained perfectly still, glancing around the room, blind in the darkness that had fallen during her sleep. She felt it--- something evil was near--- watching. The feeling had overwhelmed her so quickly, so powerfully that a person didn't need to be to have special abilities to sense its presence. Blind in the darkness Scarlett felt the fear begin to set in. She could see nothing--- no one in the room and yet she knew there something there watching waiting for its moment to strike. Calming herself she remained lying unmoving in the bed hoping that whatever it was had yet to notice that she was awake.

Scarlett's mind went in to overdrive as she attempted to think of something to do. The door was only a few feet away--- could she get out of bed and make it out the door before the creature in the shadows made its move? If she made it out of the room, could she make it out of the house? How far could she actually get? Despite her short experience in Jake's world she knew enough that whatever it was watching her from somewhere in the shadows of the darkened room held more than a great an advantage over her. She had little chance of making to the Cullens for help while Jake and the pack were gone. And she was alone against it. Jake and the others weren't there to protect her this time.

The fact that she was left with little choice in the matter quickly weighted in Scarlett's mind. She refused to just sit there and wait. At the very least she had to try. With her decision made adrenaline spiked within her and her heart began to pound loudly. Taking a single breath Scarlett shot into action jumping from the bed and running for the door faster than she'd ever moved before. Reaching door she felt a single spark of hope that she'd manage to escape. However, as she swung the door open a lightening flash movement rushed past nearly unseen from the corner of her eye. Scarlett froze instantly as she looked up at the tall figure now standing before her. With shocked horror she took in the man's appearance of slightly long frosted brown hair and what at one time would have been an olive complexion now a chalky pale. He was beautiful as those of his kind often seemed to be but unlike the Cullens there was nothing kind or peaceful about him. He resonated danger in every sense of the word.

It was the eyes that locked with hers trapping her like prey that sent shivers running down her spine. They were red--- blood red eyes that looked down at her, watching her in interest.

Suddenly the man moved pushing her into action. However, before Scarlett could even manage to scream she found herself trapped in his steel grasp and everything began to fade. Her mind whirled searching for an idea of what had happened. Everything had happened too fast for her to know for sure--- too fast for her confused mind to make sense of. As darkness began to overcome her the last thing she saw was the man's glowing red eyes looking down at her. And then everything went black.

He looked down at the unconscious girl he now held in his arms. She was even more beautiful up close and would be even more so once turned. Whatever strange ability she possess had saved her once but once his masters had her they wouldn't let such a gem pass through heir fingers without possessing her and her ability for eternity. She was indeed an oddity, a puzzle he found exhilarating, one he would love to solve. For the moment she was weak and fragile as any human creature but hopefully once he took her to his masters that would be changed. After which he would ask them for her. Smirking evilly he threw the girl over his shoulder making sure not to harm her unnecessarily as he did so and in a few quick movements he was out the window disappearing into the night. By the time the mutts or the Cullens realized she was gone he'd be well away from the area and half way to Italy by then.

Back at the Cullen house Alice stopped in mid motion her eyes wide in shock at the image that played across her mind. The image was shared with Edward through his own unique talent and the sight had him frozen as well. Their sudden stillness immediately alerting the rest of the family that something was definitely wrong. An instant later both Alice and Edward were in action.

"What is it?" Esme questioned her children worriedly.

"The Voltouri," was all Edward answered in a hiss.

"Scarlett," Alice answered obviously upset but keeping herself in check.

No more explanation was needed. They knew of the Voltouri well enough, knew that with them involved things could get dangerous for them all. They knew that if the Voltouri became interested in something--- or someone they were even more dangerous.

"Alice, you and Emmett come with m; Jake extended permission for us to enter the reservation to check on Scarlett. We'll go see if she's alright," Carlisle ordered calmly. "Edward, you're the fastest, take the rest if the family and go after the wolves and bring them back here. Tell Jake what's happened!"

"I am sorry," Alice murmured sadly. "I didn't see soon enough. Scarlett--- it's difficult to see her." Alice's words were filled with sorrow and worry for her friend.

"Don't worry Darlin," Jasper said as he moved to her side for comfort his own eyes filled with intense worry for both his mate and their new friend.

"It's alright Alice," Carlisle comforted laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll do everything it takes to fix this."

Pulling herself back together Alice nodded in understanding. Nothing more was said among the Cullens as they rushed from the house splitting up in different directions. Even as Alice, Emmett and Carlisle ran to the reservation they knew they were too late--- Scarlett would already be gone.

AN: Yay! Another chapter finished. I am getting closer to the end which is sad but I am excited to write my JasperXOC fic next. I also have ideas for my next Covenant fic which I am so excited about both I am now having trouble deciding which I want to write first so I might do both at once and go back and forth between chapters. But I am still not sure it's a decision in progress.

For any of my readers who've read my Covenant series I have a poll up asking which of the boys should be featured as the main guy in the story with my new OC girl. Vote and help me get an idea for who I should chose!!!!

Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter. What did you like or what didn't you like or just anything else that comes to mind! I love hearing from my readers! Thanks for reading!


	25. Ch 24: Trapped

Scarlett's head swam as she awakened. For a long moment dizziness was the only thing she could comprehend along with a queasiness bubbling in her stomach. She was laying on something soft and comfortable yet she felt as if she were steadily moving. Once the unease faded from her stomach fear returned full force overpowering the pain of her pounding in her heard. With the memories from the moments before she'd fallen unconscious flooded her, her eyes shot open as her body did as well. Wildly her eyes took in her surroundings immediately realizing that she didn't recognize where she was at all. All she could tell was that she had been laying on a plush couch situated on the spacious and rather extravagant inside of a plane, which explained why she'd felt like she'd been moving.

With the realization that she was indeed inside a plane a new sense of fear shot through her. Where were they taking her? Why? Who? How was Jake going to find her now? She doubted that even the Cullens would be able to find her. All the questions whirled through her mind repeatedly as she looked out the window with desperate eyes. Sadly hopelessness began to set in but Scarlett kept a small hope glowing within her heart her stubbornness not allowing her to give up completely. With that remaining hope she forced herself to ignored the intense fear continuously building up inside her. Suddenly the feeling of being watched returned. With fear filled eyes Scarlett glanced around her eyes coming to rest on a shadowed corner, watching as the familiar man approached through the shadows his red eyes intent on her. Feeling trapped with no way to escape the fear intensified all she could do was stare back making sure to keep him in her sights at all times.

He took a step forward sending Scarlett scrambling backward until she came to the far corner of the couch where she sat. Cornered she had nowhere else to run as he continued to approach with slow silent steps. Her mind went wild as if she were trapped animal looking for any path of escaping the predator the stalked her – but there was none. When he took the final step to stand directly before her Scarlett felt herself give up, her body and emotions betraying her as she felt the tears began to sting at her eyes and her body begin to shake in fear. As strong as she wanted to seem she wasn't. As able as she wanted to seem she wasn't. As hopeful as she wanted to seem she wasn't. Scarlett was afraid. All she could think of was that in moments she would undoubtedly die by the hands of the vampire standing before her now. She would die without ever seeing Jake again--- it was that thought that caused the small hope that remained glowing in her heart to flicker.

Suddenly the man standing before her moved once more. With no where left to run Scarlett could only sit frozen where she'd been cornered. He leaned down caging her into the corner. She flinched away as she saw his arm raise her eyes shutting tightly waiting for him to finish her off. Yet, the killing blow never came as she thought it would. Instead he brought his fingers to skim across the skin of her cheek leaving a path of chilled flesh from his ice cold touch. Reacting instantly to the unwanted touch Scarlett's hand flew up ready to make even slightest attempts at being strong no matter how worthless they were. Her hand never even came close to hitting the man as he easily caught her arm in a powerful grip in one fast motion.

With his ice cold figures shackled around her arm Scarlett was suddenly overcome with a new sense of survival--- of hope. She may be hundreds of feet in the air flying to god knows where and had little chance of survival as she'd likely end up as a vampire's lunch but it didn't mean she was going to just lie down and die--- at least not without a fight. Seconds later she was fighting like a wild cat intent on breaking free from the man's hold.

Her fight was however shortened by the man's hand taking hold of her free arm and effortlessly holding her against the wall to restrain her movements. Even then Scarlett continued to fight little by little the fear that had taken over began to fade as the need to fight grew even stronger within her. A gruff chuckle was what brought her struggles to a sudden halt. It was the first sound that she'd heard at all from the man that held her captive. It was a sound that seemed to resonated ill intent, tainted in darkness--- whatever he found so humorous Scarlett knew that she wouldn't feel the same. Suddenly he leaned down against her the tip of his nose brushing against her neck as he sniffed her, taking in her scent before releasing a sigh as if he was pleased with what he smelt.

"You really are a pretty one," he purred leaning away from her but not enough for her comfort. His face continued to linger close to hers as his blood red eyes locked on her. "You're a feisty even knowing that it's useless to fight--- I like that about you. It's rather refreshing," he continued a wicked smirk curling his pale lips. "Although I can't say much for the company you keep."

Once again he leaned in closer his lips tickling her ear as he whispered, "No worries, soon the smell of those mutts will be replaced with something much sweeter---."

Somehow Scarlett knew it was the word 'mine' that went unsaid.

It was knowledge that sent a wave of something new coursing through her--- rage. The anger burned through her at his audacity to even think such a thing. He may be immortal and stronger than she could ever hope to be but it didn't give him the right to claim her as if she were property. Even more upsetting was the fact that he obviously knew of her relationship with Jake. Did he think she would take kindly to such an assumption that she would be 'his'?

The smirk curling his lips grew at seeing the look of pure hatred mixed with fear that flitted across her face both emotions strong in her scent.

"We'll become good friends," he spoke leaning even closer forcing her to bend backward as much as possible to keep even the slightest amount of space between them. "You can call me Demetri. It's only fair that you know my names since I already know yours."

"Let me go!" Scarlett demanded turning her face away to keep his lips from touching hers as he grew closer to her face.

"Strange little thing you are," he spoke smoothly. "I can smell the fear on you even your anger but yet you still have the courage to speak to me as such, even knowing what I am."

"I am not scared!" Scarlett growled in defense of herself, although it was less than true. "I am pissed!" she finished angrily with complete sincerity.

Her words caused another chuckle to rumbled from Demetri. Taking advantage of his moment of distraction Scarlett moved attempting to jerk herself away from his grasp. Scarlett hit her head against the wall of the plane as his hands willingly released her as she moved.

"You may be angry little one, but about the rest--- we shall soon see," he smiled stepping backward to sit in a plush chair on the other side of the plane. Even as Demetri sat his glowing red eyes never left her, still glowing with cruel intent.

With her head still reeling after being hit against the wall Scarlett shook away the dizziness that had followed. Keeping herself in the corner she tucked her knees up against her chest as if for protection. There was nowhere for her to go trapped on the plane as she was so she remained where she had been left her mind searching for any ideas to escape when the time came. For now all she could do was wait keeping alert for any movement by Demetri. She feared he may be right--- she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what he had planned for her. What would become of her if she couldn't escape?

Jake howled an angry mournful howl into the quiet forest. The moment that Edward and a number of the Cullens had tracked the pack down in their hunt for Victoria he'd known instantly that something was wrong. They hadn't even had to say anything instead he'd left with them leaving the pack to continue on the hunt. All that mattered was Scarlett and if something was wrong he had to be there. While running with them toward the Call house they were met half way by the rest of the Cullen family. The sad fear filled looks marring their faces was all he needed to know that whatever they had thought had gone wrong had now become even worse.

Carlisle was the one to explain what had happened. He told him about Alice's vision and their race to check on Scarlett only to find her already gone. What had angered Jake even more was being told that Scarlett had indeed been taken by a vampire. The anguished howl that sounded had been impossible to hold back at the news. Needing to talk with them on his own Jake backed up into the woods returning minutes later wearing the pair of sweatpants that he'd carried with him.

"You told me you'd watch over her!" he growled angrily his eyes zeroing in on Alice. "Why didn't you see this?"

Jake's angry words directed at an already upset Alice had Jasper stepping between Jake and the small girl in silent warning.

"I couldn't see her," Alice mumbled sadly. "Her fate is too intertwined with yours. I can't see you or the rest of your pack and it makes it difficult to see Scarlett," she explained.

Jake felt bad for being so angry with the girl who'd only been friends with Scarlett, despite the fact that she was a blood sucker. Yet, he couldn't help himself. His angry was burning hotly inside him that it was nearly impossible for him to keep in human form. He could always feel his wolf self clawing beneath his skin to get out. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as much as possible he turned to the Cullens.

"What do we do?" he hated to ask, the fact that he didn't know how to save Scarlett that he didn't know where she was or if she was hurt ate away at him.

"It was Demetri," Carlisle explained having recognized the scent of the other vampire that had been in Scarlett's room. "I don't know why we didn't see it before, but they know of Scarlett. There's no doubt that he's taken her to the Voltouri."

"He was probably watching from a distance," Emmett added as explanation for having not easily realized the other vampire's presence in their territory.

"Why?" Jake growled angry that Scarlett was now in the hands of a vampire.

"If Demetri had been watching for sometime he likely saw what happened with Scarlett. What she did has never been heard of before. It's something that would undoubtedly be found interesting by them. They'd want---," Carlisle answered suddenly cutting himself off.

Silence fell over the Cullen family as if they all realized what Carlisle had been about to say. With each second that passed by in silence Jake felt his tempter flare and his patience fade.

As if sensing Jake's thoughts Edward spoke, "Aro prides himself on his collection."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jake snapped.

"Aro enjoys surrounding himself with vampires with unique and powerful talents," Edward continued calmly. "The Voltouri would see someone who could repel vampire venom as such a prize."

"But she can repel the venom there's no point in taking her if she can't become vampire!" Jake growled.

"She can repel the venom of a single bite but if they forced enough venom into her system as a human even Scarlett's body wouldn't be able to fight off the inevitable," Carlisle explained his golden eyes unable to hide the worry that his calm voice denied.

"They'll force her," Jasper clarified his southern accented words ringing loudly in Jake's ear.

Jake stood frozen for a moment his heart pounding loudly against his chest. His heart ached at the thought of Scarlett at the hands of monsters. The clear worry in the Cullens was proof enough that the Voltouri were vampire's with reputations to cause a peaceful family like theirs to worry so.

"What do we do?" Jake demanded in a deep growl ready to do whatever it took to get Scarlett back safe and sound.

Carlisle looked over his family seeing that they were all ready for what would come next.

"Voltara is no place for your kind but I doubt that will stop you," Carlisle replied evenly. "We'll go with you."

AN: Done with another chapter. I expect some REVIEWS telling me what my readers thought of the chapter. Let me know. Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	26. Ch 25: Pain

Scarlett grew restless with each step she took down the seemingly endless underground passageway. Intricately carved stone columns and archways surrounded her as Demetri lead her. When they first arrived she'd attempted to make a run for it but to no avail easily being overcome b Demetri's speed. After the attempt he'd made sure to keep a bruising grasp on her arm until he'd taken her into the walls of Voltara. Entrapped by the high stone walls of the passageway Scarlett was left no place to run and therefore no choice but to allow Demetri to continue to lead her.

Just when Scarlett was ready to believe that the passage truly didn't have an end they came to a pair of high wooden doors just as intricately carved as the rest of their surroundings. The fear that had been suppressed due to her sheer annoyance and hate for her captor began to seep through her barriers once more. She didn't need the doors to open and reveal what was behind them. She could feel the sense of darkness from where she stood. It was the same unease she'd felt when she'd felt Demetri watching her from the shadows before he'd taken her. It was the same feeling she'd felt when Victoria had attacked. Now, that same feeling was magnified within her telling her that there was much more than one vampire behind that door.

The door creaked as Demetri swung them open. Frozen where she stood Scarlett made no move to follow him inside. Seeing that she had no intention of moving herself Demetri sighed in annoyance and reached out to take hold of her arm in his cold iron grip once more. Pulling her through the doorway he pushed the doors shut once more with his free hand. Scarlett heard the doors slam shut behind her the sound knocking her out of her frozen state. The sound echoed through the large spacious room and it was as if her freedom was being locked away. It felt as if she'd just entered a prison.

"Welcome back Demetri," a smooth almost cheery voice spoke. "I see you bought our guest."

Drawn to the voice Scarlett found herself looking across the wide tiled floor to the other side of the room where three thrones sat each seated with a man. The one who'd spoke stood in welcome upon their arrival while the other two remained sitting. Before she could look around much more at her surroundings Demetri was pushing her forward toward the three vampires. Reluctant to get closer Scarlett bothered to drag her feet even knowing that Demetri would force her forward.

With each heavy step Scarlett's eyes darted about the room landing on several vampires that stood casually about the room. All of them were different completely different she noted, all but their blood red eyes that watched her. One she noticed was a young girl that looked little more than a child. She'd look almost innocent if not for the evil sneer and hateful glare directed at her. Next to the girl stood a boy of similar looks which Scarlett thought was perhaps a brother, a twin. Demetri brought her to a halt before the three vampires standing before them.

Scarlett's eyes observed them intently. The man who'd stood upon their arrival had skin that seemed nearly translucent with long black hair. Even if he hadn't been standing before her now as the obvious leader of this particular coven of vampires Scarlett doubted that she wouldn't have been able to pick him out as an obvious authority figure. Authority seemed to seep through every pore of his body as he stood before her. What Scarlett found off putting was his genuine smile, yet she couldn't deny it reminded her of the Cheshire cat--- untrustworthy and manipulative. The two sitting on either side of him were no different. They were powerful, they were leaders as well and neither looked as pleased as their friend by her arrival. Instead they looked rather serious and frightening.

"I did as you asked master," Demetri answered politely pushing Scarlett to stand before him so that his 'master' could see her.

"My dearest Scarlett, it's so nice of you to join us. You may call me Aro," the man spoke the smile never leaving his lips.

Aro stepped forward the movement sending Scarlett scurrying backward away from him at his approach. However, as she attempted to move away Demetri was behind her trapping her between himself and Aro. Aro continued to approach until he was standing directly before her his milky red eyes looking down at her.

"Demetri told me all about you and your special gifts," Aro spoke the pleasure in his voice obvious. "It's a gift unlike any I've encountered in all my years. A gift deserving of immortality," he continued as he begun to circle her like a vulture.

Scarlett half expected him to lick his lips like a salivating dog about to get a treat for it was exactly the way he was looking at her. Or perhaps the description of a child a Christmas would do just as well. Suddenly the realization dawned on Scarlett of what these vampires had planned for her. She'd thought Demetri's threats had perhaps been merely for his own entertainment or that he'd merely been referring to the fact that he'd take her life by the sense of having her as a meal. She'd never thought that they planned on--- turning her.

"Go to hell!" she snapped her courage remaining strong, tired of being afraid and weak. She may be weak compared to them but she refused to be both.

"Such fire!" Aro laughed coming to stop directly in front of her once more. "You'll definitely make a wonderful immortal, a new member of our little family."

Not liking what she was hearing Scarlett made a split decision to attempt an escape. Uncaring of the numerous vampires surrounding her she ran for the door. Before she could make it half away back across the room the door was blocked by the vampires that had previously stood by and watched including the young girl and her brother. Her steps faltered seeing her only exit blocked.

"Still hoping to escape? Such a silly little girl," Aro cooed standing directly in front of her a moment later.

Aro's sudden appearance a mere few inches in front of her sent Scarlett stumbling backward. Before she could regain her balance she found herself falling to the hard stone tiled floor. Her human antics had Aro laughing in enjoyment. Scarlett rushed back onto her feet uncomfortable with the disadvantage of being on the ground considering she already was at a disadvantage. Standing once more Aro was once again circling her.

"You have a strong will I can appreciate that but here it can be a dangerous thing--- for the moment," Aro spoke his voice turning serious but never losing its cheery tenor.

Before Scarlett could react Aro's hand shot out from his side his cold fingers grasping her hand. The touch had him smiling. It was almost as if he was seeing something flashing before his eyes.

"Interesting," Aro said moments later releasing her hand. "You've lived quite the life haven't you? A life full of pain and sadness, yet you've found something more after so long."

At his words Scarlett understood what had happened. The Cullens had explained to her their 'gifts' as Aro had called them. Apparently Aro possessed a gift of his own. Suddenly a new realization dawned on her remembering Aro's previous words to her. He collected. Glancing around Scarlett figured that every vampire in the room was part of his so called collection that he'd gathered together to surround himself with their powerful gifts.

"Ah, I don't even have to touch you to know you've realized what it is I can do, at least on some level. I can read every thought you've ever had with a single touch," he explained with a proud satisfied smile.

Aro reached out his cold fingers skimming across Scarlett's check before taking a firm grasp of her jaw forcing her eyes to meet his. Scarlett's green eyes glared up with hate.

"Indeed, all the capabilities of a wondrous immortal. You will be one of my greatest treasures."

"It doesn't matter what you see or think about me," Scarlett snapped. "I will not be one of you. I'd rather die."

"My dear that is exactly what you will do, and then you will join us," Aro informed her matter of factly as if he had no doubt it would be exactly as he said it would be. "You'll learn to be happy here."

"I doubt that," Scarlett growled, something she'd learned from Jake.

Her insistence against his word only seemed to humor Aro his lips curling into a wider smile. Talking to Aro was like being on a merry-go-round, you got nowhere. All there was; was what he wanted, what he planned and his will. Frighteningly enough no matter how much she denied her acceptance of the fate he and his fellow vampires had planned for her Scarlett knew she was practically under their control, they would do whatever they wanted to her and there was nothing she could do about it. Laughing he released her pushing her back against Demetri whose arms instantly closed around her keeping her immobile.

"There is still much to discuss concerning you," Aro spoke. "Demetri will escort you to a room to wait while we talk."

"You can't keep me here!" Scarlett insisted struggling against Demetri's hold.

Scarlett's words brought Aro to a halt as he had begun making his way back to his discarded chair. Turning his milky red eyes zeroed in on her this time with less of his seemingly cheery disposition.

"You're very right," Aro replied smoothly. "You're not one to wait are you. Perhaps it would be best if I make sure you stay put until we're finished," he finished with a sigh.

The smile returned to Aro's lips his eyes moving to the space behind her rather than her.

"Jane perhaps you could be of some help," he said his voice dripping with his strange mix of malicious intent and cheer.

Suddenly Demetri was turning her in his arms facing her toward the area where Aro had been looking. Scarlett watched as the young girl she'd noticed earlier step forward from the row of vampires blocked the doorway. The sneer curling the girl's lips was now even more malicious than Scarlett had first found it. This girl was defiantly no innocent child. Of all the vampire's lining the room Scarlett was sure that this girl, Jane, was perhaps the most sadistic of all, dangerous and frightening.

"This may hurt a little," Jane's tinkling childish voice spoke.

Scarlett never even had the time to consider what Jane had meant when she spoke before it began. The pain was instantaneous. It had her screaming loudly sending echoes through the spacious room. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Not even the pain of Victoria's bite and the burning sensation of the venom coursing through her before it'd been repelled could even begin to compare to what she was feeling now. It was indescribable, unbearable. It was the sort of pain that you wished for death when you felt it. She felt as if her insides were being twisted around inside her, as if fire and electricity was coursing through her all at once. Such a description didn't do it justice but there was no other way she could describe it. It was so painful that she couldn't even welcome the blissful state of unconscious. It was as if the pain kept you wake to keep you feeling how excruciatingly painful it truly was. All she could do was scream.

"That's enough Jane," Scarlett heard Aro command through the haze of pain wracking her body.

The pain suddenly stopped taking all of the energy from her body leaving her weak and disoriented. All her weight was on Demetri who continued to hold her in his arms too weak to push him away. The only sound she could manage was a moan her throat sore from her screams. She never fell unconscious even with the memory of the pain still coursing through her body. She had no will to do anything her mind lost in a haze. At that moment she was little more than a doll for them to do with as they pleased. She was aware of Demetri or someone else lifting her into their arms with ease and steadily moving but everything else was lost.

Aro stood smiling watching as one of his lesser guards carried the girl away where she' wait for them to finish their discussions concerning her. She would be out of the way for now too overcome from Jane's powers to attempt anything. He had to admit he found her will admirable. Even surrounded by vampires with no hope of actually making an escape she would've tried.

His mind was busily making plans for her, her usefulness could know no bounds. If she could repel vampire venom there were many possibilities for her as a member of his guard. She was a new unique sort of shield. Not to mention she would make quite a beautiful immortal a fact that he hadn't failed to notice Demetri had taken notice of as well.

"I have a request master," Demetri took the opportunity to speak before the discussion could begin.

"There's no need Demetri," Aro said with a dismissive wave of his hand while retaking his seat beside his cohorts Caius and Marcus. "Once she's turned her powers will be useful to me but the girl will be yours aside from that. I hope you realize she will be difficult to tame."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Demetri replied returning Aro's smirk. "Thank you master," he finished with a respectful bow.

AN: YAY anther chapter done. I am getting REALLY close to the end 3 or 4 more chapters! So I have some notes for my readers. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Freakish Fanfic story. I am a freshman in college and I have made 3 close friends on my floor of my dorm. One I discover writes and reads fanfics too. Here we discover we've read and added each other as favorite authors, before we even ever met?! How weird is that?!

Okay now for some info on my upcoming stories. I'll start by saying my mind is out to kill me when it comes to fanfics because I keep thinking of GREAT ideas my writing can't keep up and I want to do them all at once because I love them all so much! Instead of having one idea I have three for my next fic. I am debating on to do them all and go back and forth between chapters or to stay with one and only one and then do them one after the other. I have ideas for my Jasper and OC fic of course and a new Covenant fic and now a Vampire Diaries fic (which is just tickling my fancy because I love Damon in character and actor in the show) I recommend the books and show to any Twilight lovers and anyone else.


	27. Ch 26: Reason

Scarlett came out of the haze slowly her mind finally beginning to regain some semblance of working order. Pushing aside the pounding in her head and the aches that stiffened her body she took in her surroundings. She found herself laying on a plush bed with red satin sheets. Aside from the bed and a single wooden chair in the corner the room was dark and dank with no other distinguishable features or furniture. There was no window only an old wooden door. Her mind rested on the word 'prison' as a decent description of the room. Forcing her legs to stay up right Scarlett got to her feet and stumbled to the door only to find it soundly locked.

The door was locked soundly. She could barely move or think. She was human they were vampire. They'd definitely insured that she wouldn't be able to escape.

What little strength she'd been able to will into her legs left bringing her to her knees before the door. Unwilling to even attempt to move Scarlett remained sitting on the floor using the door to rest against. Looking up at the handle of the door her mind wondered if she could possibly break it, it seemed rather old. Looking around the bare room for anything that could help her break the lock her eyes came to rest of the chair sitting across the room.

Hopeful she once again forced her legs steady beneath her. Dragging the chair over to the door she rested for a moment before heaving the chair and bringing it crashing down against the door. The moment that the chair made contact with the door its fragile wood snapped shattering the chair in pieces. Her legs gave out once again and she fell to her knees. The old lock hadn't even dented from the blow. Sighing in frustration Scarlett rested her forehead against the door her mind searching for any other possibility only to find none. She didn't move again only scooted herself away from the door to the wall leaning back against it to rest. With no other way out all she could do was wait and hope she'd regain more strength when they came for her.

Scarlett didn't know how much time had passed. The dull ache making itself known at the small of her back from resting against the cold stone wall was her only sign that she'd been there for some time. Her body began to become her own once more, at the very least she could feel and move her toes without having pain shot up her leg. Suddenly without warning the door to her 'cell' was being flung open.

Demetri entered the room with silent footsteps his eyes glancing around the room before finding her where she sat. Before he could move to stand her up Scarlett did so on her own keeping her eyes cautiously locked with his. Watching her move Demetri's lips curled in a smile that she might have found charming if her complete disdain for the man didn't interfere with such a thought.

"Time to welcome a new life," Demetri told her with just as much charm as his smile.

Scarlett sniffed in disdain and moved to step around him to exit the room. However, Demetri's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Suddenly she was being pulled around to face Demetri his lips descending on hers. Instantly her sensors were on high alert moving her into quick action. Without much thought Scarlett's fist was flying landing a hard blow to Demetri's jaw. Unfortunately the hit did more damage to herself than Demetri his diamond hard skin. Scarlett was certain she'd heard her knuckles crack sending pain shooting up her arm.

Demetri's eyes flashed dangerously from her attack obviously not liking the disrespect being showed to him by a mere weak human. Scarlett had been sure what would happen next but even that did not prepare her for the hard slap that stung her cheek nearly sending her to the ground. It was obvious that Demetri had held back a great deal of his power from the slap but it still stung painfully across her face. There would no doubt be a decent bruise left marring her skin from the hit. Tears of pain threatened to fall from the blow but Scarlett bit them back refusing to show any sign of pain in front of Demetri and appear weak and wounded.

"Don't flatter yourself," she growled turning away, making her way down the long winding hall followed closely by the smiling Demetri.

"You'll warm up to me eventually," she heard him chuckle from behind her.

Demetri lead her down the hallway that was completely unfamiliar to Scarlett as she'd been nearly unconscious when she'd been taken down it the first time. It wasn't long before she found herself standing in the large gathering room once more. This time the vampires in the room were lined along the walls in straight rows on either side of the room. Scarlett's step faltered for a moment and it was Demetri that pushed her forward to stand before the thrones of Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Scarlett's mind was going wild despite her outwardly calm demeanor. There had been no route of escape while Demetri had taken her down the hall and now she was facing an unwanted fate. What could she do? The thought didn't have time to linger long in her mind when Aro moved from his seat stepping toward her.

"Are you ready my dear?" Aro asked his cheery smile tainted with cruelty.

"Not to repeat myself but if you insist," Scarlett hissed angrily her eyes glaring up at Aro as she spoke without fear. "Go to hell."

"I am sorry to say this may be more painful than it is for most but with your uniqueness it'll be necessary," Aro replied simply.

Everything happened so fast. Before she could even begin to realize what was happening Scarlett found herself being held tightly in a cold iron grip. Aro's hands held her head keeping it turned to present her neck as an easy target for his deadly bite. Meanwhile Demetri was tightly holding her left arm ready to bite into her wrist. On her other side another larger bulky vampire was ready to do the same to her right arm. Unable to move and with three powerful vampires ready to bite her it was then that Scarlett's courage wavered. Her heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly chaos erupted in the room as the large double doors burst open with a loud resounding crash. Scarlett found herself being flung to the floor a cry of pain making its way past her lips when her shoulder cracked against the stone wall. Moments later all hell broke loose. The vampires were in action moving to defend against their intruders. Shaking off the surprise Scarlett's heart lifted when she realized who exactly the intruders were. The Voltouri were lined up against the Cullen family ready to attack. Her heart soared when her green eyes landed on the tall familiar figure of Jake standing with them.

"Jake," Scarlett whispered breathily her heart pounding wildly in her chest from the happiness that the sight of him sent rushing through her.

She couldn't believe it. Jake was there standing with the Cullen family as they stood facing off against the Voltouri. He'd come for her. The thought that he'd risk his life coming alone with the Cullens had tears stinging the back

At the sound of her voice Jake's eyes found her locking his deep chocolate with her emerald green. Looking into his eyes from the distance between them Scarlett could feel the intense feelings rushing through both of them, there was little doubt in her mind that he wasn't feeling the same feelings that she was at that moment. She could see it in his eyes. The love, the relief, the fear and the happiness that overcame them was nearly overwhelming. His eyes didn't remain on her for long almost instantly returning to concentrate on the enemy standing before them.

Slowly Jake began to move edging his away closer to where she sat at the edge of the room his eyes never leaving the vampires. The Voltouri paid him little attention as he moved closer the majority of their attention locked on the Cullens. However, Demetri was watching Jake's movements intently reading himself to attack. Suddenly he moved targeting Jake before he could get much closer.

Instantly Jake transformed the pants he'd been wearing left shredded on the floor. His jaws met Demetri in mid motion sending wolf and vampire grappling across the floor both trying to find advantage over the other. Scarlett watching in horror as the huge brown wolf growled barring his razor sharp teeth and claws. While Jake and Demetri fought viciously no one else moved as if the fight was going unnoticed by all others in the room. Both sides knew that it was far too dangerous to look away from their adversaries even for a moment. Yet, for Scarlett it was all that she saw her worry for Jake leaving her blind to anything else that could possibly be happening in the room around her.

Jake was always strong even more so in wolf form but Demetri, a vampire, was perhaps just as powerful as Jake. As far as she could tell the two seemed evenly matched both making their marks on their opponents. Seeing the bleeding wounds mar Jake's silky brown fur nearly sent Scarlett rushing out between them to protect him from becoming even more wounded. Yet, Jake didn't seem to take notice of the wounds at all his mind too focused on his battle with Demetri.

There were moments so fast that Scarlett wasn't even sure if it wasn't just her imagination that she thought Demetri's gaze land on her several times as he fought. As if sending silent threats across the room to her. But the looks she thought she saw were brief flashes before his attention returned to Jake.

"That's enough Aro," Carlisle spoke trying to reason with them hoping to bring the fighting to an end before it could get any more out of hand.

"Demetri," Aro called, a command for Demetri to cease his fight.

Despite the order Demetri managed one last powerful swipe of his hand landing a hard blow to Jake's right front leg. Jake didn't even have the opportunity to retaliate before Demetri backed off obediently listening to his master's command. Relief flooded Scarlett at having the battle end for the moment. However, the relief was cut short by the dangerous hateful glimmer in his red eyes couldn't be missed as they locked on her rather than Jake as he backed away to rejoin his cohorts. It was a look that sent a her heart pounding unpleasantly from fear. Looking into them from where she'd yet to move from Scarlett knew that if the fight had continued any farther Demetri had had every intention of and would have done everything in his power to completely destroy Jake right in front of her. As far as he was concerned she was his and Jake was intruding on his territory, completely dismissing the fact that he'd kidnapped her away from Jake to begin with.

Jake growled deeply at the look Demetri gave Scarlett seeing exactly as Scarlett what Scarlett had seen in his eyes. Cautiously he backed away limping slightly from the blow that he was certain had done some damage to his leg while keeping his eyes locked on Demetri to watch for any possibility of another attack. When he felt Scarlett's fingers thread themselves through his fur he stopped standing protectively in front of her, keeping her blocked from the vampires. Inwardly Jake sighed when he felt Scarlett begin to search out his bloody wounds through the blood soaked patches of his fur. The few bloody wounds that he'd sustained while fighting he could feel weren't much to worry about, they stung but they were hardly anything to worry about as they would heal soon enough. It was the searing pain in his arm that bothered him. He fairly certain it was broken even without Carlisle's opinion.

"Let Scarlett come home," Carlisle said once the fight had been stopped.

"You should've kept a better eye on your pet Carlisle," Aro spoke matter of factly his voice still filled with cheer. "I do believe she'll enjoy her life as an immortal."

Scarlett sniffed in disdain at the audacity of Aro's assumption.

"It's not for you to make that decision and you know it,"

"You and your family brought her into our world. To preserve the secrecy of our kind she must either die or become one of us," Aro explained clearly believing he had won.

"Perhaps you're spy should've done more homework," Emmett's booming voice spoke.

"Emmett," Carlisle reprimanded before turning his attention back to Aro.

"She's part of my world," Jake suddenly added before Carlisle could speak again, brining all the attention in the room to him as he struggled to pull on the extra pair of sweatpants he'd brought with him with his only good arm. "The only reason she knows of vampires is because she's part of my world, it can't be helped."

Scarlett was at Jake's side in seconds uncaring of his nakedness to help him. It felt good to be with him again. They hadn't been a part of all that long but to her it had felt like a life time most of it spent in fear with the threat of being turned into a vampire and kept prisoner. Now she could touch him his natural heat running across her skin as her finger tips touched his bare skin. She was mindful of his wounds as she touched him lightly unable to resist doing so the need to touch him, to assure herself that he truly was there with her. If it wasn't for their current situation she would've already be embracing him as she wanted to, pulling his lips down to meet hers in the passionate kiss she longed for.

As if feeling her need to be near Jake's good arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to his side in a protective manner, yet he never looked at her his eyes remained trained on the enemy vampires.

"Vampires shouldn't interfere with the affairs of werewolves just as werewolves shouldn't interfere with vampires. There are boundaries, even in our world. By keeping from each other's affairs for as long as we have a semblance of peace has come from that. Kidnapping Scarlett was stepping over the line. You had to be aware of the possible repercussions of that that no matter how interested you were in her uniqueness. See reason in this Aro," Carlisle cajoled his face serious. "We don't want to fight."

From where she stood beside Jake, Scarlett felt uneasy disliking how she was being discussed as if she weren't even there, as if she didn't have a choice. Scarlett sniffed at the thought of choice. Apparently choice wasn't a big factor with the Voltouri since she'd been moments away from being forced into vampirism before Jake and the Cullens had come to the rescue. However, she knew that if anyone could show Aro and his coven reason it was Carlisle. In the short time she'd known him he was nothing is not kind and peace loving. His love for peace was a great asset in calming and reasoning with people.

A long silence fell over the room. The only sound that Scarlett could hear was the loud pounding frantically against her chest. She was certain that it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear its loud beat, even if they were human. Every vampire stood stone still poised for battle at any time by their masters command. Aro's crimson gaze was the only movement in the room. He took in every detail of the scene before him his gaze coming to linger on her for a moment before continuing.

"very well my dear friend," Aro sighed deeply. "Perhaps you are right in this matter."

Aro's gaze disengaged from the Cullens to return to her causing her heart to stutter.

"You may take the girl," his penetrating gaze betraying the cheer of his voice.

Demetri released a near silent deep growl in disapproval of his master's decision but he voiced little else in complaint. He couldn't disobey his masters. Aro despite his seemingly friendly disposition would dispose of him immediately if he even attempted to go against his will. He wasn't fool enough to do so no matter how tempting the girl was. Unable to do anything more Demetri watched her contemplating what a waste for her to go to the dogs.

Aro finished with his command waved away the members of his coven who remained at attention who retreated back to the edges of the room. In silent dismissal of the Cullens, Jake and herself he turned and begun to make his way back to his seat. Scarlett knew he only did so from confidence. She wasn't a fighter but no one would turn their back on an 'enemy' unless they were confident enough to do so. He was powerful on his own but the Cullens were out numbers here by vampires with talents of their own. If needed Aro was no doubt aware that he still had the upper hand in there was to be a fight.

Jake gathered Scarlett in his arms quickly ushering her toward the door. The Cullens remained where they stood now more settled in posture but still ready to attack if needed. Before they could leave the room Aro's smooth voice stopped them.

"How is Bella," Aro asked now looking directly at Edward.

Edward instantly stiffened once more at the mention of Bella's name a reaction that Aro took delight in.

"I suggest you don't wait much longer," he smiled with a strange mix of cheer and wickedness. "I won't give second chances. Whether you want it to or not 'it' will happen. Either your Isabella joins the ranks of immortals or we will have to handle her knowledge of our kind another way."

Scarlett stood gapping under Jake's arm at the words. Bella, knew these people? She'd never told her anything about them before but she followed well enough of what Aro was talking about. Bella had described enough of her interactions with the Cullens and her relationship with them for her to guess what Aro had meant. Edward was the one who doubted turning Bella and Aro was pushing for just that to happen, much like Bella was doing herself despite Aro's commands.

"Go my friends," Aro spoke once more his voice echoing off the stones of the high walls. "I look forward to another meeting soon. It was a pleasure meeting you, Scarlett, perhaps we too will meet again."

Without waiting for another word Jake pushed Scarlett through the open doors of the room and walked in long fast strides that were nearly impossible for her to keep up with. Worried for their friends Scarlett looked back faltering in step as she did so to look behind. Seeing the Cullens following behind in calm even strides she sighed in relief. The relief grew with each step they took away from that horrible room. That relief only grew more when they stepped out into the clear night sky. It seemed so long ago that Scarlett felt the cool fresh breeze against her skin, the sense of freedom. Yet, the unease didn't disappear completely. It wouldn't until they were all safe--- away from Voltara.

She was anxious to return home, to La Push and her life with Jake.

AN: Yay! Another chapter completed. This was originally suppose to be two but I decided it flowed well as one. For my readers who were expecting an epic battle I am sorry I didn't want to go that far. I wanted to keep a sense of the Voltouri from the book while still adding a little fight in it. I did that with Demetri and Jake showing Demetri's obsession with Scarlett and his fight with Jake before they were stopped by Aro. I had plans for two more chapters but I am going to put them together as one. The epilogue is all that's left for me to write so keep reading until the very end and thanks for sticking with me this long. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!


	28. Ch 27: Free My Heart

The flight home was long but peaceful and relaxed as a feeling of safety washed through her the moment their private plane had taken off. The only sounds were heard in the first few minutes after takeoff while Jake complained and cursed as Carlisle reset his broken arm. By that time Jake's wounds had stopped bleeding and had been shallow enough that they were already beginning to heal thank to the accelerated healing from his shifter side. Emmett had spent a good twenty minutes making jokes at Jake's expense for his curses of pain when she'd hardly made any while Carlisle examined her shoulder and hand. But when Carlisle was finished and Jake returned to his seat next to hers everything turned quite. Everyone was at peace and able to relax.

For Scarlett the intense emotional state over the past few days finally began to wear on her. As it became too difficult to keep her eyes open much longer she found herself leaning comfortably against Jake's uninjured shoulder and quickly drifting into a deep sleep. Even in sleep she knew Jake was there holding her, she could feel his warmth, his gentleness and smell the scent woodsy scent that was so uniquely his.

Scarlett didn't know how long she was asleep but by the time she begun to awaken from the recuperating sleep she realized that she wasn't wear she'd last known herself to be. The first thing she realized was that there was no steady movement from the plane followed by the realization that she was now tucked in her own familiar comfortable bed. Stretching her stiff muscles Scarlett lifted herself from the bed. The memories came back, the memories of her horror spent at the Voltouri and Jake comforting her on the way home. Although she knew he wasn't there in the room with her Scarlett couldn't help but glance around the room hoping that Jake would be there. Instead she found a simply piece of paper laying on her nightstand beside the bed.

Picking it up she read over the rough hand. Scarlett felt a new relief reading that the pack had finally managed to hunt down and destroy Victoria. Having Victoria gone would mean more peace for herself and the pack, for Jake. The short letter also informed her that he'd be back as soon as possible after he and the pack finished up some last minute patrols to make sure Victoria hadn't caused any more problems before they found her.

Still sore from the rough treatment of being thrown against a wall and manhandled by Demetri Scarlett slowly made her way over to the window. It was a rare beautiful blue skies and sun day. Do doubt the Cullens would be keeping to themselves today. What better way to work out the kinks in her muscles than a walk? With the thought in mind Scarlett moved about the room putting on new clothes and shoes. Ready she paused for a moment before leaving the room to grab her bag that held her sketch book and the rest of her drawing supplies. It would be good to relax and draw again without worry.

Jake tracked Scarlett down at the beach. Once he'd returned to her house to find her gone taking notice of her missing drawing supplies he'd known where to find her. Drawing was a love of hers and she'd find someplace she loved to draw. He'd already been to the clearing where they'd all played as kids and figured she'd be at her personal place on the beach. He should've known that she wouldn't wait around in the house even after what she'd been through with Victoria and the Voltouri. It had been wishful thinking to think that she would stay put. Yet, looking at her now he couldn't bring himself to reprimand her, partly because she was no longer in danger but also because she looked so at peace and happy looking out at the waves as she sat drawing on the beach. Her smile was her hands expertly moved across the white page before her was one of contentment, of peace and happiness. The tiredness and worry were gone.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Jake asked making his presence known.

Scarlett laughed immediately recognizing his presence. Turning she watched him approach to sit on the sandy beach beside her his bare feet taking no notice of the coolness of the water that lapped at them.

"I figured since I wasn't on lockdown anymore that a walk wouldn't hurt," Scarlett replied her smile bright as she laughed. "You never said in your note that I couldn't. If you didn't want me to you should've said so," she told him in her best attempt at seriousness. "Not that I would've listened," she finished unable to keep the serious façade.

Scarlett turned to look at him her clear green eyes locking with his. Jake thought she saw everything with such beautiful eyes, as if they could look straight into his soul and see everything that he felt. He felt the same looking at her now. He could see who she was on the inside, beautiful, kind, gentle and loyal. But for all of that she'd suffered through so much in her life. She'd come face to face with so much sorrow, she'd lost so much but had dealt with it in her own way. Even as a child she'd had to bare more than she should've had to. It was amazing that after so much difficulty, lose and sadness that she could become the person she was today. Sure she was arrogant and perhaps a little too independent for her own good but he loved that about her. He loved everything about her even if she was driving him crazy.

Looking at her now he saw she'd dressed into clean clothes, a pair of jeans with a simple purple tank top layered with a yellow tank top while she'd left her hair to hang down around her shoulders in long choppy waves. He heard himself growl as his eyes came to rest on the bruises marring her face. He hadn't seen her be hit other than getting thrown against the wall just as he and the Cullens had arrived. While he hadn't seen what had happened to her face he was certain he'd known what'd happened.

"He hit you," he spoke softly his hand moving to gently stroke her bruised cheek.

"Don't worry," Scarlett answered simply welcoming his touch. Smiling she continued, "I hit him first."

Unable to help himself Jake chuckled. Only Scarlett would've attempted to hit a vampire, knowing it would be useless, but she had also never been one to give up without a fight.

"My little idiot," he spoke in a husky chuckle.

Suddenly Scarlett found herself being pulled into Jake's arms sending her sketch book to slid from her lap forgotten. As he held her against him she knew Jake was being mindful of her bruised body and she found herself wishing she had his same healing abilities. Not that she had been as wounded as he had but the aches and bruises were still rather annoying, even more so when she wanted nothing more than for Jake to fully hold her without worry of causing harm. However, being held in his arms now any thought of her aches and pains faded away to the back of her mind. All there was his smell and his arms enfolding her. All there was, was Jake.

Scarlett lifted her head from where it rested on his broad shoulder looking up once more into his eyes.

"I am sorry I got you involved in this world. It's my fault the Voltouri and Victoria came after you," Jake gently whispered against her ear.

Scarlett snapped up just barely missing Jake's nose as she did so to glare up at him in both anger and confusion. But when she met his sad brown eyes the anger faded. She should've known that Jake would feel responsible for all that had happened. Sighing she pulled herself to sit comfortably in Jake's lap as both a means of being closer to him and to keep him from running. She cradled his face in her hands bringing him to meet her gaze and keep it there.

"Jake, nothing is your fault," she told him gently her words filled with sincerity and the hope that he would hear it. "True, I never expected to end up in such a world--- of vampires and werewolves. But I don't care about any of that. I can get even more strange and dangerous and I still wouldn't care. It's your world. I want to be with you Jake--- you're my world and so I am part of your world," she told him her smile huge as she leaned up to kiss him soundly on the lips. It took barely a few moments for Jake to return the kiss just as passionately. "You'll have to deal with that," Scarlett chuckled pulling away for only a moment to whisper it against his lips.

The kiss started off softly but quickly began to grow more passionate. Scarlett had practically plastered herself against Jake sending him backwards into the sand as she laid over him. Her hands raked through his shaggy hair while Jake kept a firm grip around her waist. It was as if fire was coursing through them. Neither wanted to stop but soon the need for air became too strong to ignore.

"I'll be protecting you--- forever," Jake whispered huskily placing a single kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to," Scarlett told him resting her head against her chest still not ready to get up.

"You're right. I don't have to," Jake replied sitting up causing Scarlett to sigh. "But I want to."

Looking into Jake's eyes Scarlett felt her heart skip a pleasant beat. He was telling the truth. In his eyes she saw all the love she could ever hope for someone to feel for her glowing in them. Jake was all she could ever hope for--- all she ever wanted, even as a little girl. Scarlett didn't even think before she was moving on her own her heart sending her into action over her. Her arms once more wound themselves around Jake's neck pulling him close. Kneeling before him in the sand so that she could be level with him as he continued to sit she pulled him close until their faces were only mere centimeters apart.

"I love you," she told him her voice filled with the intense emotions as if her heart was over flowing with them, too full of love and happiness to hold it all inside. "You were always my dream. You're my dream come true."

As happy as she was Scarlett never even took notice of the happy tears that had made their way to the corner of her eyes. All of her attention was focus on Jake.

The words reached Jake's ears bringing a near devilish smile to his lips. Before Scarlett even knew what was happening Jake was jumping to his feet pulling her right along with him. Her feet never even had the chance to touch the ground as he pulled her up to lock his lips against her in another passionate kiss. However, this time he controlled himself enough to be able to pull away. As much as he wanted to spend his entire life kissing her he had something of his own to tell her.

"I love you," he spoke against her lips his eyes looking into hers. "I always did. You were always my dream too. I am sorry I did tell you back then."

Scarlett felt as if her heart had suddenly taken flight at the words he whispered gently against her lips. She felt as if she was walking on air. She was certain that if Jake was to release her she find herself falling on her ass as her legs were now little more than jelly beneath her. She knew it wasn't a dream because her dream had finally become reality.

Kissing him once more she had one last thing to tell him, something he needed to hear--- something he needed to know.

"Jake," she whispered leaning away just enough to look him in the eye considering she could pull away with Jake still holding her with ease keeping her feet from touching the ground. "For years I felt so locked away," her voice caught from the emotion. "After all the bad I felt lost. But you set me free, you freed me Jake. You freed my heart."

Scarlett let the tears flow freely now unable to hold them back, not wanting to. She felt so free for the first time in years and it was all because of her love for Jake and his love for her.

Jake stood in silence for a brief moment looking into Scarlett's eyes with shock. In them he saw the truth. When she'd returned to La Push he'd seen the weariness of the hardships that had weighted heavily on her reflected in them. Now all he saw was happiness and love.

"I love you," he repeated before meeting her lips with his once again.

They were just two people, no matter how strange their lives could be, they were just two people whose hearts were free. Free to love.

The End.

PLEASE READ AN:

Thanks for reading the fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW my final chapter! I'd love to know what you thought.

I have a question for my readers--- have you read or watched the Vampire Diaries? For starters if not I highly recommend it! Even if you didn't like Twilight I still would. I am getting some great ideas for a DamonXOC fic and I am so excited about it so I might start writing that one next. Also my ideas are more developed for it then my ideas for my other two. But I still might do all three at once but switch on and off between chapters. My VD fic will just be for starters and get a little more along until I can more fully develop my other ideas. I want to know if you've read or watched it before. Let me know and if not I suggest you at least start watching (surprisingly I like the show better).

PLEASE check out these videos to meet one of my all time favorite vampire boys EVER. It'll help give you an idea of what my next story will be about. PLUS ITS JUST FUN TO WATCH!!

.com/watch?v=LR4yki9rRko

.com/watch?v=pkENvoYZBHE

As a treat here's a look at my ideas for my next three stories. Just some REALLY watered down details. Hope they tickle your fancy! I still expect reviews for this chapter!!

Beautiful Darkness (Damon and OC)

She never thought she'd see him again. It had been years since their paths crossed, since she'd lost her heart to him. Once she thought she'd seen something more in him than the darkness but then he left. Now returning to her old childhood home of Mystic Falls where her ancestors originated Summer Hathaway finds that she's not the only one whose returned home. Damon has as well. Can she deny what she thought long since dead in her heart? Can he forget the past to see and accept what's before him? Damon could never understand why Summer accepted what he was. When he first met her it was to use the powers she possessed from her witch ancestry but he quickly found himself drawn to her for something else. While both want to deny everything, they are forced together to bring an end to the bloodshed brought about by the towns people who have become aware of the return of vampires to their town. Now as their ancestors did in the past they seek to ride their town of their presence--- to destroy them. Damon is shocked to find that he wants to protect Summer, something he's never wanted to do before. But both soon discover that so much more is afoot then a band of angry townspeople.

Moonlight Wishes (Jasper and OC)

Her past was dark. She'd seen more than anyone should see, knew more of a world few others could ever comprehend, she accepted that and she pushed it away to live her life. Returning to Forks at the request of her uncle Charlie, Harper Vale seeks to pull her cousin out of her depression. Listening intently to Bella's tales of the Cullen family she can't dismiss the missing details she notices in them. Intrigues she goes to the abandoned Cullen house only to find that it's not as abandoned as she thought. She never thought she'd be faced with a man like Jasper. She never thought she'd be pulled back into that world or be able to see light where she'd always seen dark. "You're destiny will find you. You must stay." That was the message that Alice had left him with before leaving with the rest of their family. But Jasper never expected to find himself faced with a girl like Harper. Together they'll have to fight the darkness from their pasts. They'll find that they can't walk away from love, from fate.

Break Me Down (Reid and OC) p.s. this is a really crap description…my ideas for this one aren't as developed as the other two.

Fay Sinclair was a blank slate. She had no memories of her family, her home or herself before being found wandering the streets. All she could remember was the name Fay and so it became her name. All she had possess was a pendant and a ring on a silver chain. Once there'd been a book she'd clutched in her hands but that disappeared. Her life had always been strange, ever since she could remember. She'd always been different. Her mind was always a constant whirl of emotions--- not hers. She could feel the emotions of others around her, an annoying and sometimes painful experience. Yet, she learned to live with it. But even she can't run from her past, from the darkness that follows hers forever. But will her memories once reawakened destroy her? When she finds herself moving to Ipswich and attending Spencer Academy Fay finds herself surprised by one Reid Garwin. He's everything she should hate, arrogant and sexy, the definition of trouble. But she feels drawn to him and his friends--- even more so they seem to accept her strange behavior when she's overcome by the emotions. Can she deny the strange connection she feels with the Sons, the feelings that Reid seems to illicit in her?

Reid saw the new girl and was instantly drawn to her, she was beautiful, different and somewhat strange. But he could see there was something more to her. Her refusals only made him more determined to be with her, but what happens when he finds himself feeling something he's never felt before for a girl. When he and the Sons feel a familiar darkness upon her arrival Reid makes it his mission to protect her. What is the darkness haunting them? What connection does Fay have with the Covenant?

SORRY it was so long. REVIEW


End file.
